The Looking Glass
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: SPOLIERS.Stargate Continuum fill-in piece.Struggling with his loss and new life Daniel gets help from an unexpected source, suffering from phantom pain the line between reality and paranoia blurs. This is one of my fav stories: angst, blood, mystery...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: **_SPOLIERS_**. This is a Stargate Continuum piece that as a studying therapist I just couldn't keep myself from writing. In the movie Daniel appears to have a below the knee amputation, since my experience has only been with above the knee I have changed his injury to 'above'. I know, I know they said something about giving them new names, but the movie didn't mention what they were so I went with Daniel Jackson…sue me. Or better yet enjoy!

This story is one of medical fact.

The Looking Glass

Daniel jerked in his sleep in the grip of a recurring nightmare. Despite the sweat the rolled off his skin he shivered uncontrollably. Every breath seemed to lance ice directly into lungs. What had started as a disturbing numbness suddenly shifted to a searing pain that went from the tips of his toes all the way up his left side and into his jaw.

A loud cracking sound jolted Daniel awake. He sat bolt upright and scrambled back into the bed's headboard. With his heart pounding he looked around his surroundings for a threat. The sound had actually been someone knocking at the nearby front door. Relaxing somewhat Daniel swung his legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand.

"Whoa!"

The phantom limb sensation had been so powerful this time that in his half awake state Daniel had completely forgotten about the recent loss. Pushing himself up into a seated position he glared at the floor angrily as if it was its fault that he had fallen. Leaning back against the bed he closed his eyes and tried to will the intense pain in his knee to go away. The pain had nothing to do with the fall, and he knew that it must be in his mind since the knee that was in agony wasn't even there to feel pain.

"Dr. Jackson, are you okay?" A male voice drifted through the front door.

"I'm fine. Go away."

"I'm here to take you to your appointment."

"I don't need or want your help. Go away."

"I have orders, Sir. …I also have a key."

"Shit." Daniel muttered.

Casting his eyes around Daniel realized that he had actually managed to get out of bed on the 'wrong side'. Gripping the edge of the bed Daniel hauled himself up. In the end he decided it was easier to crawl across the bed rather than hop around it. Retrieving his crutches he made his way over to the door.

Daniel opened the door just enough to look out at the young Airman standing in the hallway of his apartment. He did not back up to allow the man to open the door further and enter. The Airman smiled brightly, but only received a dark stare in return.

"Good morning, Dr. Jackson."

"Whatever. Look…I honestly don't need a babysitter. If my leg was simply broken I'd be in the same basic condition I'm in now and no one would be hovering over me like I was incapable of caring for myself."

"I'm not a babysitter, Sir, I'm simply here to make sure you have everything you need."

"What I need is a time machine."

"Sir?"

"Never mind." Daniel sighed. "There is no chance of you leaving me alone, is there?"

"No, Sir."

"Fine. I need a few minutes to shower and get dressed…unless you'd like to help me with that too." Daniel snarled.

"I can if you need me to."

Daniel narrowed his ice blue eyes in irritation and simply closed the door in the Airman's face.

"Or I can wait out here for you, Sir."

"Don't hold your breath while you do so."

Rolling his eyes Daniel made his way into the small bathroom. He took far more time than he truly need to shower and dress in hopes that the Airman would leave. However half an hour later the young man knocked on his door again.

Resigning himself to his fate, something he'd become skilled at lately, Daniel grabbed his keys and headed out the door. The Airman was still smiling despite the hard case he had been assigned to deal with.

"Would you like me to drive, Sir?"

"I have a car, I _can_ drive."

"I know you can, Sir. It's just that I know the way."

"Fine, you can drive under one condition."

"Condition?"

"Stop calling me 'Sir'."

"My apologies, Dr. Jackson."

"Do you have some sort of special training in dealing with people like me?" Daniel asked seriously.

"If by 'like me' you mean people who take their frustrations out on the messenger, then: yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"It shows."

"Thank you."

Daniel was forced to chuckle and invited the Airman to lead the way. Daniel knew where he was going in general, just not the specific location. The Veteran Affairs Medical Center was just about the last place on Earth he wanted to go. However the military had insisted that he at least talk to their physical therapist once.

No one could force him into therapy and prosthetics and he had already decided that he wasn't interested in either. As an English as a second language teacher he spent most of his time just sitting in front of a class room anyway. He realized that he had slipped into classic depression, but one of the major symptoms of the disorder was the fact that he didn't care that he had it.

After all he had fought for, after everything he had sacrificed, none of it had even happened anymore. Worse yet he wasn't even allowed to speak to the only two people in the world he had left to care about. Daniel stared out the car window simmering in his dark thoughts. He knew Ba'al would be coming, perhaps not in a day, or year, or even with in his life time, but he knew nothing was going to keep the Goa'uld away forever.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said 'we're here'. I'd ask if you want help, but I'm fairly certain that the answer would involved some veiled form of 'go to hell'."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it."

Daniel smiled and nodded. Getting out of the Airmen's car he made his way to the front doors, which automatically slid open. After checking in with the receptionist she lead him to a small room that held an adjustable plinth table and a single chair. The receptionist sized him up for a moment before rummaging through a cabinet for a pair of black cotton shorts for him to change into. After she left Daniel simply lowered himself into the chair, uninterested in changing his clothing.

Daniel looked around at the charts and pictures on the wall while he waited. Being a VA center there was a lot of what Daniel considered propaganda on the walls along with some medical charts of bones and muscles. About ten minutes went by before there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Are you decent?" An oddly familiar voice asked.

"Depends on who you ask."

"Good answer."

When the petite physical therapist stepped into the room Daniel's jaw dropped in shock. She noticed the look she was getting and smiled warmly. She glanced at the abandoned pair of gym shorts and looked at Daniel with a disapproving look. Daniel was still in shock and had a hard time finding his voice.

"I know the shorts aren't exactly a fashion statement but they are necessary."

"Ja…Janet?"

"That's what the nametag says." Janet smiled. "Although most go with 'Dr. Frasier' the first time meeting me, something about professional courtesy to strangers."

"I…I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting…"

"A female doctor?" Janet finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, it's not that…"

"Look, Dr. Jackson, you can insist on a male therapist if you want to, but I assure you I am more than qualified."

"I know that you are, Dr. Frasier."

"Good." Janet smiled. "As long as that is settled you can call me Janet."

"Daniel."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah…likewise."

Janet gave Daniel a questioning look. She seemed to think about her new patient for a few moments before putting his chart down and walking up to him. Despite her small size Janet held out both her hands to Daniel as if she was going to help him stand.

"Come on, Solider, time to get to work. We need to get you back on your feet."

"I'm not a solider."

"I'm sorry, I haven't had a chance to go over the details of your chart. I know how you Flyboys can get when we mistake you for those ground bound Army guys."

"I'm not in the Air Force."

"Hmm…I'm usually better at this. I honestly didn't peg you for a Navy man."

"Janet, I'm not in the Armed Forces."

"Really? Well, Uncle Sam must love you. Not many civilians get a free ride through here. This is a VA after all."

"I noticed." Daniel gestured at the walls. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you really shouldn't be wasting your time on me. Spend your time on the men who need your help."

"You don't need my help?" Janet asked skeptically.

"No."

"Ooo…ornery. I like that."

Daniel just shook his head sadly. Seeing Janet alive and well was becoming more painful than anything else. He really just wanted to hobble home and go back to bed. Janet watched him silently and then stepped back to sit down on the plinth table.

"Okay, Daniel, if you can make it out the front door on your own I'll believe that you don't need my help."

Daniel rolled his eyes and reached for his crutches.

"Ah-ah," Janet admonished "you can't use those."

"What?"

"You weight, how much? Two-ten?"

"I did."

"Good point, you're probably down to two hundred even these days. A year on crutches and the US taxpayer are going to have to pay for your double shoulder surgery as well. So no crutches."

"That's not fair. What do you expect me to do…hop?"

"You could try that, balance might be an issue. Of course what I was really hoping is that you'd admit that you need the prosthetic and that for that to happen you need my help."

Daniel fell into a sullen silence, crossing his arms over his chest he just stared coldly at Janet. Completely undisturbed by her difficult victim Janet tilted her head to the side and inspected what was left of Daniel's leg. Daniel shifted his weight uncomfortably, he was more used to people doing everything in their power not to look at it.

"So if it wasn't in the war, how did you lose your leg?"

"You're bedside manner hasn't changed." Daniel replied.

"I'm a physical therapist…we don't have manners. We're the ones who force people into doing exactly what they don't want to do."

"Sounds like a skill."

"It is. I've been called a 'Physical Terrorists' more than once." Janet chuckled. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"I lost it in a card game."

"Really?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow. "I always knew gambling was trouble."

"The problem is I have no poker face."

"Well I do know that you are a terrible liar."

"Does it really matter how I lost it?"

"No." Janet shrugged. "I was just trying to make conversation to keep you here long enough to make you change your mind about accepting my help."

"Ja…"

"I know how you feel, Daniel. I know it doesn't seem like you've just lost a limb, but rather your entire life. But trust me in time the pain in your heart will fade and in the mean time learning to walk again will give you just the challenge you need to take your mind off things for the time being. And I don't ask me why…but something tells me that you and I could be good friends. Granted you give me a chance."

Daniel took a breath to thank her for her concern, but he still wanted to just leave. However the expression on her face stopped him. She didn't look like she had just gone through a rehearsed speech to keep him in therapy, she looked truly concerned. He looked down at his leg, annoyed by an itch on the bottom of what used to be his foot.

"Okay." Daniel sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wonderful."

"So…what's the first step?"

"You've already taken it."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE from the PHOENIX: **_SPOLIERS_**. This is a Stargate Continuum piece.

The Looking Glass

Chapter Two

"Harder, Daniel."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me."

"Okay, in that case I don't want to hurt myself."

"Don't be such a girl." Janet chuckled. "I know you're stronger than this."

"Does that work with all your men?"

"Does what work?"

"Ego attacking?"

"Every time."

Daniel smiled and even though he was bordering on exhaustion he put what little effort he had left into their exercise. Laying on his back on the soft plinth table he was trying to lift his injured leg while Janet was working to keep it down. He was surprised how much of his cardiovascular stamina he'd lost. Despite only twenty minutes of the seemingly simply strengthening exercises Daniel's heart was pounding against his rib cage and a fine layer of sweat was beading his skin.

"Okay, that's enough."

"Good cause, I'm done." Daniel panted as he sat up. "That was brutal. I was not expecting such a work out."

"What were you expecting?"

"I guess I don't really know, this isn't something I've done before."

"All things considered, you're generally in excellent shape, Daniel, however you put off coming here so long that your thigh muscles have suffered some serious atrophy."

"Put off? I just got my stitches and staples out two weeks ago."

"Yeah, well we should have been working on these exercises two days after surgery. That way we could have kept your muscle tone rather than having to fight to get it back."

"Are you trying to tell me that my current suffering is my own goddamn fault?" Daniel teased.

"Rumor has it the Air Force had to send someone to drag you out of your apartment."

"Maybe."

"Luckily you've got me for a therapist, despite the ground you've lost I bet together we can get you walking within a year."

"If you say so."

"You don't sound too confident. Is there something you're not tell me?"

Daniel shook his head. Janet waited for a confession, but it didn't seem very likely that she was going to get one. The secret he was keeping from the young physical therapist was his increasing dependence on Percocet to get through both the day and the long nights.

He had tried speaking to his physician several times about the seemingly escalating pain, but the only answer he ever received from the busy military surgeon was another refill on his prescription of the powerful pain killer. Even now he was being reminded that he hadn't taken any for nearly four hours and his pain threshold was slipping again.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you could lay down for me again."

"Sure."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, this next exercise is just a stretch, I think you've had enough of the hard work for today."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I want you to bring your knee up to your chest, I'm going to brace one hand against it and push down on your other thigh. This will give your hip flexors a good stretch since you've lost some of your range of motion there. Do you understand?"

"Got it."

Janet always detailed out exactly what she was going to do and made sure that he understood the reasons behind it before laying even the slightest touch on Daniel. He truly appreciated the humane treatment. It was a far cry from the care he'd received at the massive military hospital. None of the medical team had even gone as far to inform him that there was a risk that he may also lose his knee in surgery, which hadn't made waking up without it any easier.

Applying a gentle stretch to Daniel's hips Janet held him firmly in the somewhat awkward position. She gave him instructions to breath deeply through the stretch and he complied. The pressure she was placing down on his thigh was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Also for reasons he didn't understand it truly felt like she was sitting on his missing ankle, bending it into a unnatural angle. Determined to ignore the sensation he stared up at the white tiled ceiling.

"So tell me about yourself." Janet asked casually.

"I am a professional angler."

"Angler?" Janet repeated skeptically. "Like a fisherman?"

"No. You know that little plastic bit on the end of a shoelace?"

"Yeah."

"That's called an 'angle', it's my job put those on the ends of shoelaces. Very dangerous work."

"I bet." Janet smiled.

"One day my own shoelace got caught in the machine and sucked my whole leg into the inner workings, which is how I ended up here."

"Hmmmm…" Janet looked at Daniel critically. "No, I still like the one where you're a Sherpa and you get your leg caught in the bear trap and then gnaw it off yourself."

"It's hard to top that one." Daniel agreed.

"Keep trying."

Janet released her hold on Daniel and he gratefully brought his let back down. She explained the next stretch which was basically the same only this time he brought up his amputated leg as far towards his chest as he could manage. It was in this position that he saw how much range of motion he'd truly lost. There was another angry stab of pain that seemed to dig into his hip, but he continued to ignore it.

"How long have you lived in New York?" Janet asked suddenly.

"I was moved here for the surgery, I guess that was about two months ago."

"You make it sound like you didn't want to come here. Where were you living before the accident?"

"Colorado."

"Do you have any friends or family here?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Daniel admitted.

"Why didn't they take you to a hospital in Colorado?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, I don't know anyone there either."

"Where do your parents live?"

"I was orphaned at an early age."

"Siblings?"

"I don't have any."

Janet released Daniel from the strenuous hip stretch and informed him that it was okay to sit up. Janet herself sat down on the plinth and watched Daniel for a moment. Making up stories about how he'd lost his leg had become an on going joke for the pair, so at times she had to take a moment to determine when she was listening to the truth.

The complete loss of mirth in Daniel's expression revealed his latest answers as fact rather than fiction. Daniel had been telling himself for months that he either needed to get on with his new life or end it. However, neither seemed like options. Wishing he had just lied to Janet and made something up Daniel looked around.

"Are we done for the day?"

"Almost." Janet replied softly. "I don't suppose I could talk you into joining one of our support groups?"

"I'm really not interested."

"Alright, I'll get you a schedule for the meeting times and places."

Daniel managed a sad smile. At least this seemed to be Janet he'd known for so many years. She never had been one to take 'no' for an answer when she was dishing out advice. Shifting his weight Daniel made it clear that he was ready to go home. He'd now been away from his pain medication for just over five hours, and he desperately wanted to get back to it.

"Just do one weight bearing exercise for me and then you can go."

"I don't think I can today."

"The temporary prosthetic should be arriving on Friday, I'd really like you ready to try it."

"Please, Janet, I just want to go home."

"Okay, but can I just try one more thing?"

Daniel sighed and nodded in defeat. For the first time Janet didn't give him warning of what she was about to do. In one swift motion she placed one hand on top of his thigh, the other on the end of the stump and press hard into his hip. Gasping sharply Daniel ground his teeth together to keep from being sick from the wash of hot pain.

"Daniel…is that painful?"

"Yes."

"How painful?" Janet asked as she released him.

"Extremely."

"Have you been doing the weight bearing exercises at home?"

"No. I'm sorry. I tried for a few days, but it was just making it worse."

"You need to tell me these things."

"My surgeon told me to expect some pain."

"And that's true. However, two months later you shouldn't be in so much pain that you can't even handle a light touch."

"That wasn't a 'light touch'." Daniel countered.

"Yes it was, Daniel. You should be able to handle at least fifty pounds of pressure by now…that was barely five."

"Maybe it's just in my mind."

"No." Janet shook her head. "Something else must be going on here."

Janet reached out to touch the area again, stopping just short of making contact with her patient's skin. She made careful note of the way Daniel's entire frame tensed. Anticipation of pain was a powerful sign to help her know that Daniel wasn't malingering, but truly reacting to unpleasant stimulus. Janet pulled her hand away so that Daniel could relax.

"When was your last X-ray?"

"X-ray? Um…I don't know, it was shortly after the surgery."

"No follow up?"

"They may have left a message asking if I would come back in."

"And of course you didn't."

"Slipped my mind."

"I'm surprised that they didn't get you when you got the stitches out."

"I…uh…I took them out myself."

"I see." Janet said with obvious disapproval. "Well, I've got you now, and you're not getting away."

Janet got up and hustled over to the phone that was set in the wall. She picked it up and dialed down to the lab. She informed them in her authoritative voice that she was bringing Daniel down in five minutes and they had better be ready. Hanging up the phone she turned to Daniel and smiled.

"Should I have an aide bring in a wheelchair?"

"No, I think I can make it."

"Clearly I didn't work you hard enough." Janet smiled and handed him his crutches.

Janet's tone was light and humors again, but she still held an anxious concern in her eyes. Daniel knew the look well. It was the one she got when she knew exactly what was going on, but didn't want to say anything out loud until she had proof. Daniel quickly found himself down in the medical center's basement laying on an X-ray table.

There was a few of the characteristic clicking noises as the machine bombarded him with the X-rays. When it was over Janet stepped back into the room and helped Daniel down off the table. She lead him down the hall and opened a numbered door. In side was VIP room that looked exactly like the ones at the SGC.

"Whoa, déjà vu."

"Daniel?"

"Nothing. I take it you'd like me to hang around for a while."

"It won't take more than an hour, but I thought you could use a place to lay down for a while. You can use the shower if you'd like, it has a bench in it."

"Thanks." Daniel smiled. "Janet?"

"Yes?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Not yet."

"At least I know I'm in good hands when it comes time to worry."

Janet smiled and left Daniel alone in the VIP room. It did not escape her attention that Daniel tested to make sure the door wasn't locked from the outside shortly after she left. She wandered into the lab and waited for Dr. Heckler to have the X-ray results.

Busying herself with some paperwork Janet barely noticed the twenty minutes it took to develop X-rays go by. Dr. Heckler came into the lab with the X-rays in hand.

"Janet, I've got the X-rays. You're not going to like them."

"I was afraid of that."

Dr. Heckler flicked on the X-ray light box and snapped the three X-rays into place. Janet stared at the results in pure disbelief. She looked to the other doctor to confirm that she really was looking at what she thought she was looking at. Dr. Heckler smiled sadly and nodded.

"Damn it." Janet growled.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I'll do it."

"I can't believe how far this has been allowed to progress. He doesn't pass out when you try to touch him?"

"He has an impressive pain threshold."

"No kidding, this would be torture. In nearly fifteen years of working with amputations I have never seen a case like this."

"I have," Janet admitted "but I was working in rural South Korea at the time."

"Janet, who is this guy anyway? I leafed through the chart and I couldn't find a rank or affiliation of any kind."

"I don't really know."

"How did he lose his leg?"

"He won't tell me."

"I also noticed that it's not in his chart." Dr. Heckler said.

"I know…I'm starting to think he was a Black Op."

"That would explain a lot."

"It might explain everything."


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE from the PHOENIX: **_SPOLIERS_**. This is a Stargate Continuum piece that as a studying therapist I just couldn't keep myself from writing.

This story is one of medical fact.

The Looking Glass

Chapter Three

"What do you think his chances are?"

"I hate to guess on these sorts of things without more information. But from what I'm seeing here, I'd say fifty-fifty. Sixty-forty if I want to be brutally honest."

"I was afraid of that." Janet sighed.

"He needs to see a specialist before anything can really be known."

"Right."

"Are you okay, Janet?"

"I'm fine." Janet forced a smile. "You know how some cases just seem to get closer to your heart than others?"

"I know that feeling well. I hate it and love it all at the same time."

"Me too."

"Go talk to him, stay positive. He's clearly a fighter and even if this is exactly what we fear it is that doesn't mean it's the end of the line for him."

This time Janet managed a genuine smile. She tried to push the butterflies out of her stomach. As a medical professional she knew she was supposed to keep an emotional distance at all times. However, every once in a while someone slipped in under her guard. It was usually the ones that asked for nothing that became the ones she gave the most to.

Walking down the hallway with the X-rays in a yellow folder under her arm Janet stopped at the VIP room door. She hesitated for a moment before softly knocking on the door. When she got no response she knocked a little harder. Still not getting an answer Janet slowly opened the door.

"Daniel?"

Janet stepped into the room and couldn't help but smile. She realized now that she really had pushed the young man too far. Daniel was curled up on the bed on top of the sheets sleeping soundly. Janet put the folder with the X-rays down on the end table. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to wake him.

After a few peaceful moments Janet decided that rest was what he needed most and she could come in a few hours. She was just about to leave when the mood of Daniel's slumber changed. His breathing quickened audibly and when Janet turned back she found that he was grinding his teeth together.

"Sam…" Daniel growled. "Sam, they can't do this to us…"

Janet watched as Daniel's dream turned to nightmare. She gave up on her idea of letting him sleep. After being unable to wake him by calling his name Janet stepped up to the side of the bed. She carefully reached down and touched his shoulder.

"Daniel?"

Jerking awake Daniel stared up at Janet in terror. She smiled warmly and took a step back. Daniel took a quick look around. He looked completely disoriented as he sat up. Janet waited for him to come to terms with his surroundings. Eventually he rubbed his palms into his eyes and then looked at Janet with a smile.

"Janet." Daniel greeted with obvious relief.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not really sure." Daniel answered as he looked around again. "Can you call Jack and ask him to come down here?"

"Jack? Is that the Airman who brings you to your appointments?"

"What? No, he…"

Daniel stopped and looked around again. Janet watched helplessly as Daniel realized where he was. She didn't know where he had thought he had been, but clearly it was somewhere better than the basement of a VA center. He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"Daniel?"

"Never mind." Daniel sighed. "Sorry, my mind was in another place and time."

"It happens to the best of us."

"Yeah. Can I go home now?"

"I'd like to discuss something with you first."

"Okay."

Daniel stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Janet took a breath to tell Daniel what the X-rays had revealed. However she suddenly felt her throat closing in on her. Daniel didn't rush her, he just watched with a look of concern. The thing that struck Janet was the fact that he looked more concerned about her discomfort rather than his own fate.

"Do you know why I became a physical therapist instead of a medical doctor?" Janet asked just to get herself talking.

"I've actually been wondering."

"It's so I could avoid conversations like this."

"I take it that it's time for me to start worrying."

"Maybe."

Janet picked up the almost forgotten folder on the night stand. There was a small table on the far side of the room that she dragged over to the bedside. On the table was a small simple light box. It was there to show patients X-rays, but Janet had never had reason to bring someone into the private room to discuss them, until now.

She placed the best X-ray into the light box's holder and snapped it on. The light flickered a few times before bringing up the picture. Daniel leaned forward, wincing in pain as he did so, to get a closer look. He had seen enough X-ray's to know something wasn't right. The X-ray held a normal looking upper femur, but it ended in a large confusing lattice work of bright white.

"What am I looking at?"

"Excessive bone growth." Janet replied. "Your femur doesn't know that your leg is missing, it thinks that it is broken. Simply put it is searching for the other half by trying to grow towards it."

"Good luck with that." Daniel mocked his own body as he looked down at the injury. "Is this why it hurts so much?"

"Yes. The pain is coming from the multiple spurs of bone that have grown into the muscles close to the skin. It's also broken in at least three places." Janet pointed out several fractures. "Which…uh…which is probably from the weight bearing exercises."

"I told you they were making things worse." Daniel chuckled. "So I take it I am heading back to surgery and square one."

"Yes." Janet admitted. "In a normal case the extra bone would be taken out and the end of the femur exposed to radiation."

"Radiation?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Yes, to kill the bone and stop the growth."

"Is it going to make me sick?"

"In a normal case, no. The radiation dose wouldn't be in large enough to cause the sickness associated with it."

"Wait…'normal case', what makes me not normal?"

Janet hesitated once again. She turned off the light box and pulled the table away from Daniel's bedside. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He waited while Janet tried to chose her next words. She had never been trained for this and she was finding it far more difficult than she had ever imagined.

"Janet? What's wrong?"

"It is common for amputees to have some extra bone growth after surgery that needs to be removed. However, it is the scope and sheer speed of this that has me worried. The new bone is massive, disorganized, brittle, with a large blood and nerve supply. We need to remove this piece as quickly as possible, but that might not be the end."

"I don't understand."

"Daniel, there is a high chance that this is bone cancer."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Having just finished with her last patient of the day Janet sat at her desk working on some paper work. Today had been a hectic one, with a full schedule of patients that seemed far more interested in coping a cheep feel of her ass than actually working for her. Sometime she had to step back and remind her self that some of her patients had been assholes before their injuries and that their current disability had done nothing to change that. Some even tried to use pity to get away with more aggressive sexual harassment, pretending it was all innocent. It was a card that never played well with Janet.

Janet was exhausted and when she realized that she was writing notes in the wrong patient's chart she simply drew a line through them and closed the folder. Dropping the charts into her desk drawer Janet started gathering up her things to go home. It was pushing six o'clock anyway and she was supposed to have left at three. She was almost ready to go when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Something told me you'd still be here." Dr. Heckler chuckled as he stepped into her office.

"It's been one of those days." Janet smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I got something for you. Not exactly a present, but I thought it would interest you."

Dr. Heckler pulled a large book from his briefcase and placed it on her desk. He had an unreadable expression on his face, as if he wasn't sure if what he had found was a good thing or not. Janet gave him a questioning look before reaching out and picking up the offering.

"'The Truth About the Pyramids'." Janet read out loud. "...Daniel Jackson, PhD?"

"You know me and my curiosity. I have a few high level website acesses, thought I'd look up your mystery boy. Although I must admit that I came across this using Google."

"It can't be him."

"Flip it over."

Janet turned the book over in her hands and found a picture of Daniel on the back cover staring up at her through a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Something about him didn't seem quite right, after a minute Janet realized it was the fact that the man in the picture was smiling.

"Whatever your boy is into, he's in it deep."

"What?"

"Janet, I skimmed the book and it is clearly a cover story."

"A cover story? Publishing a book seems a little elaborate don't you think?"

"Not at all. Think about it, as an 'archaeologist' he would have a perfectly plausible reason to be in places all over the world that military personnel are not welcome. As a discredited and ridiculed one he wouldn't have to worry about being asked to lecture."

"But why go to the trouble of putting out a book?"

"Realism. Say he is captured by someone who suspects he's an agent, he could tell them to look him up on the Internet if they didn't believe him. They could even buy the book on Amazon. There is even a supposed group of like minded whack jobs who have a fan site devoted to him, it's actually a pretty amusing site."

"What is 'his' theory?"

"The main jist is that the pyramids in Egypt are actually ancient landing sites for aliens."

"Interesting." Janet said skeptically as she looked down at the book.

"It gets better. The last anyone heard from him was about ten years ago, expatriated to Egypt. So as far as the US government is concerned he's not a citizen so if he ends up in the wrong hands and they put up for ransom in some big media circus the government could honestly say: 'Talk to Egypt, he's not our problem'."

"Did you find anything on him having a family?"

"Conveniently orphaned at a young age and never adopted. I'm sure he has one, but they are being publicly protected."

"You're impressed by this aren't you?" Janet asked.

"It's genius." Dr. Heckler replied honestly. "If you ask me your boy has given at least the last ten years of his life to some war the rest of the world doesn't even know exists."

"And now that he's injured he has no life of his own to return to." Janet sighed to herself.

"Janet?"

"Nothing. Look, Phil, this is fascinating, however I think we should keep it to ourselves in case it is true or even if it isn't."

"I haven't told a soul, and the book is your's to keep."

"Thank you."

"Janet..." Phil hesitated. "Don't get too close to this one, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No matter who he is Daniel isn't going to hurt me."

"I didn't mean it that way." Phil looked around and then stepped closer. "My brother ran Black for just over a year."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't anymore. He killed himself."

"I...I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I even saw it coming and I tried to help. But in the end it was the only way he felt he could deal with his demons. I just wanted to warn you that if you lose this one don't blame yourself, there is no telling what he's been through."

Janet felt she should say more, but she was so taken by surprise that she didn't have any words. Phil forced a sad smile, his eye had brightened with tears from the painful memory. Before Janet could find her voice Dr. Heckler turned and left her office.

Staring down at the book in her hands Janet tried to see the man she had come to know in the face of the small picture. They looked like twins that had lead different lives. She wondered if he had truly been happy when the photo was taken, unaware of the difficult road that lay ahead, perhaps even excited about the turn his life was about to take.

Whoever he had been Janet decided that he wasn't this person anymore, she couldn't imagine him being able to even fake a smile like the one in the photo. He could pull back the corners of his lips, but there was no way he could get his eyes to glitter and lie like this anymore.

"Is this why you don't feel like you're worth helping...are you just waiting for the demons in your head to kill you?"

Janet shook her head and placed the book in her desk along with the days charts and locked it. After staring into space with indecision for a few minutes she picked up the phone. It was getting late, but she had a feeling that the person she was calling would answer.

"Dr. Cho's office, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Dr. Cho, this is Dr. Frasier from the VA."

"One moment please."

"Dr. Cho." A strong voice answered.

"Good evening, Dr. Cho. I'm sorry to be calling you so late."

"It's not a problem, how can I help you?"

"I sent a patient your way, Daniel Jackson, I was wondering if you have an update."

"Ah yes, Dr. Jackson, an extraordinary case. His surgery was three days ago, it went very well."

"Three days ago?" Janet asked in shock.

"Yes, he came in for an MRI and we had to get him on the table the next day. What was left of his popliteal artery had formed an anurisium within the confines of the bony mass. If that anurisium had broken he would have internally bled to death in minutes. A simple fall could have killed him."

"Do you know if it is cancerous?"

"We don't have the lab results back yet."

"Where is he now?"

"Room 624, he's battling a mild infection. However, if his results come back as benign he'll probably be able to go home in a week or so."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cho."

"Not a problem."

Janet hung up the phone and snatched up her keys. She didn't know why she was so hurt that Daniel hadn't called to tell her about the surgery. After all she was just his physical therapist it wasn't like he had any obligation to her. Forgoing dinner Janet drove across town to the VA hospital where Daniel was staying. She stepped inside and was greeted by a smiling young woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Daniel Jackson room 624."

"Alright, please sign in here." The receptionist handed her a clip board and a visitor's badge. "Do you know your way?"

"Yes." Janet turned to leave, but stopped herself. "Could you tell me if anyone has visited him in the past three days?"

"One minute." The receptionist turned to her computer for a few minutes. "No, it doesn't look like anyone has signed into 624."

"Thank you."

Suddenly feeling nervous Janet boarded the elevator and pushed the button for the sixth floor. When she came to 624 the door was closed. Janet hesitated to knock, fearing that Daniel might be asleep. A charge nurse step up to her and smiled brightly.

"You here to see Dr. Jackson, Sugar?"

"Yes I am."

"Well it's about time." The nurse chuckled. "He's a real sweetheart, never gives me any trouble. Would die of thirst before calling me for a glass of water."

"That sounds like Daniel."

"I was starting to fear that no one was going to come. Go on in."

"Is he sleeping?"

"Don't make no difference, you're worth waking up for."

Janet smiled shyly as the nurse winked and then walked away. Not about to just barge into the room Janet hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Thankful that she hadn't seemed to have woken him Janet slowly opened the door. Daniel had the back of the adjustable hospital bed tilted up so that he was in more of a seated position than laying down. He was staring out the large window at the city lights beyond. Janet came into the room, but Daniel didn't look in her direction. She reasoned that he assumed she was just another nurse here to jab him with another needle.

"Daniel?"

Jolting slightly Daniel took his eyes off the window to look at his visitor. He smiled, but his eyes retained the vacant, almost glassy, look that she was so used to seeing. He sat up straighter, wincing in pain as he did so. Janet glanced at his IV stand and noticed that they were dripping five different fluids into his blood.

"Janet," Daniel greeted warmly "what are you doing here?"

"Putting you to work." Janet teased.

"Oh." Daniel replied with obvious disappointment.

"I'm just kidding. I came to say hello, and see you you're feeling."

"Thank you, I'm doing well."

"I would have been her sooner if a certain someone had thought to inform me of their impending major surgery."

"I'm sorry. After the MRI they wouldn't even let me go home."

"Dr. Cho said it was really serious."

"I recall him saying something about the fact that I could die at any minute." Daniel chuckled hollowly. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Me?"

"If you hadn't insisted on an X-ray, if you had just kept pushing me I probably would have burst the anurisium and died."

"I wish I had asked you about your pain levels sooner."

"You did."

"I did?"

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"I lied."

"I see." Janet smiled. "Don't do it again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Honestly, Daniel, what is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell someone how much pain you were in?"

"I did. I talked to my surgeon about it."

"What did he say?"

"That it was to be expected and he gave me a few prescriptions."

"In the future you need to be a better advocate for yourself." Janet said sternly. "How is your pain right now?"

"I thought you just came to visit me."

"I'm sorry, I did."

"Have you had dinner? The food here is...not the greatest, but I can have them bring something up."

"No thank you, I've eaten here before I'd rather not go through it again."

"Same here." Daniel said ruefully. "Where are my manners? Would you like to sit down or are you just dropping by?"

"I can stay a while."

Janet walked around the far side of the bed and settled down in the comfortable visitor's chair. She found herself unsure of what to say next. She was fairly certain that Daniel didn't want to talk about the surgery nor the impending lab results. Part of her was dying to ask him about the book that Dr. Heckler had given her, but she knew she couldn't. Daniel seemed content just to have another soul in the room with him and stared out the window once more.

"I wish I could see the stars." Daniel sighed.

"Stars?"

"I'm used to seeing them, but there is too much light pollution here."

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"The deserts have the best stars, you can see the whole milky way." Daniel smiled dreamily. "On Abydos you felt like you could reach out and touch them."

"Abydos?" Janet repeated. "Is that in Egypt?"

"Egypt? No, Abydos is ano..."

There was a gentle knock at the door that distracted Daniel. Whoever was at the door did not wait for permission to step inside. An older doctor stepped into the room with a chart in his hands. When he looked up he seemed surprised to find two people in the room.

"Good evening, Dr. Jackson and..."

"This is Janet, a friend of mine." Daniel replied.

"I am Dr. Geling, I am here to discuss your lab results."

"Oh." Janet got to her feet. "I'll leave you two."

"Stay."

Janet looked down at Daniel. His single word may have been taken as an order, but Janet instantly knew that it had been a request. He held out his hands and after a moment's hesitation Janet took it. Daniel smiled and squeezed her delicate hand.

"The good news, Dr. Jackson, is that the abnormal bone grow was completely benign. You do not have bone cancer."

"That's good to hear." Daniel replied some what unemotionally. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is sort of good news in your case. You have, or rather had, a very aggressive and fast growing Giant Cell Bone Tumor combined with the usual extraneous bone growth due to the amputation."

"Okay." Daniel nodded. "Now what?"

"Now nothing actually." Dr. Geling smiled. "The usual treatment for this kind of tumor is surgery. In most cases the devastation is caused by having to cut out so much bone that it can no longer support the joint. Since you have no knee there is no problem, Dr. Cho already treated the end of your femur so there is little chance of it growing back. We'll want to take another X-ray in a month just to check it out, okay?"

"Okay." Daniel gave him a thumbs up sign.

"I'll leave you two." Dr. Geling said as he ducked out of the room.

Janet released a breath that she hadn't even realized that she'd been holding. She felt that she was more relieved by the news than Daniel was. If anything he looked more depressed than she ever remembered seeing him. She squeezed his hand but he just stared out the window again, searching for stars.

"Janet?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Do you get that?"

"Um...get what?"

"What we were just told." Daniel clarified. "Beyond 'you don't have cancer' I didn't understand a word of what that guy just said."

"You're going to live."

"Ah."

"Ah?" Janet repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

"Janet...I am so full of drugs right now." Daniel said as he gestured vaguely with his free hand. "I...uh...I took some stuff before you came in. I figured I was in for another long lonely night and that there was no harm in it."

"Wait...you 'took' something?" Janet asked in concern as she looked up at his IV stand. "Daniel, what did you take?"

"Just a couple of Percocet, no more than normal."

"Daniel! You are on a morphine drip, you can't be taking Percocet!"

"Why not? It's working."

"Those are both opiates!"

"And?"

Janet pulled her hand out of Daniel's. Shr grabbed one of the IV tubes and clamped down on the small plastic regulator to stop the flow of morphine. Daniel looked up at her and giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't overdose on pain killers."

"Janet, you should have become a medical doctor...you are a life saver."

"Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"No."

"How's your skin feel? Are you cold?"

Janet reached out and put her hand against his cheek to make sure he was still warm. Daniel reached up and took Janet's wrist. He pulled himself together and looked directly into her eyes causing her to pause.

"I'm fine, Janet. Thank you so much for visiting me, but it is getting late."

"Alright, but no more Percocet tonight. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Your prescription."

Daniel furrowed his brow as he thought about if he was going to tell her or not. Eventually he reached over to the other side of the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. He brought out a small container and handed it to her. She briefly noted that the prescription date was from a week ago meaning he must have brought it with him to the hospital. She slipped it into her pocket.

"Hey." Daniel protested.

"I'll give it back when you get out of the hospital."

"Fine, whatever."

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" Janet asked.

"I'd like that."

"I'll stop by after work."

"Good night, Janet. Thank you again."

Janet smiled and went to leave. She was going to go straight to the charge nurse and let her know exactly what had happened so that they would know to monitor Daniel tonight. Before leaving she turned back one last time. Daniel had turned his attention back to the veiled stars. He looked so lost. Janet hesitated for a moment and then pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed a scrap of paper to scribble on.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to take this. Use it any time, day or night, if you ever need...if you need help or just someone to listen to you."

"What is it?" Daniel asked as he took the paper.

"It's my home phone number."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daniel sat in his wheelchair behind a desk at the front of a small class room. He found the chair a lot more comfortable than an office chair. It was also a hell of a lot easier to get over to the blackboard when he needed to without having to collect his crutches and struggle to stand. The group of young foreigners were completely silent as they waited patiently for him to begin the lesson.

Truth be told Daniel didn't really have a plan for the class. His second surgery had been just under two months ago and he was only now getting back to work. He could have been back weeks ago, but he had just kept putting it off. It wasn't like he needed the job, the government was paying all his bills. It had been Janet who had insisted that he go back to work. She had noticed that his skin had lost all its colour from being inside his apartment all the time.

Shifting his weight uncomfortably Daniel was at a loss as to what to say. As if it had been waiting for this moment the phantom pain in his knee returned with a vengeance. There was always a dull ache, but every so often it would stab him as if the tissue was slowly freezing again.

Reaching into his pocket Daniel retrieved a prescription bottle of Percocet. It had come to a point where he simply didn't leave his apartment without it. The students watched him nervously as he shook four of the round white pills out onto his palm and knocked them back without water. Daniel crunched the tablets between his teeth, turning them into a bitter white powder. He had decided that they worked faster this way. Most people would gag against the strong aspirin like taste, but he enjoyed the flavor. It meant that the drugs numbing effects would soon wash over him.

"Okay...uh...let's start with a simple greeting. Often, the best way to begin interacting with someone is to find a topic of common interest." Daniel said with little interest himself. "Everyone can relate to the weather, so let's start with that. Introduce yourself and talk about the weather."

For an awkward moment the class just started at him blankly. Daniel wondered if they had understood him at all or if he was going to have to try a few other languages. Eventually a young man of strong Latin decent raised his hand.

"Yes." Daniel acknowledged him.

"Hallo...my name es Carlos. You make me so hot."

Daniel stared at the man with an unreadable expression on his face. He picked a piece of Percocet out of his teeth with his tongue and let it dissolve in his mouth. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily. When he looked at the class again they were still staring at him.

"I can't do this." Daniel muttered to himself.

"Teacher?" A shy Asian student asked hesitantly.

"No."

Putting the brakes on the wheelchair so that it didn't slip out from underneath him Daniel grabbed the edge of the desk and hauled himself up. One of the students rushed forward to help him, but he simply waved them away. He gathered up his crutches and pivoted away from the desk. When it was clear that he was headed for the door another student jumped up and opened it.

"Have we done wrong?" Someone asked as he left.

"No, it's not you." Daniel replied. "Stay here, Kids, I'll find someone else to help you."

Daniel went down to the education center's main office and informed his boss that he was leaving and never coming back. The older gentleman seemed to understand and told Daniel that if he ever needed a letter of recommendation that he would gladly write him one. Daniel forced a smile, thanked him for everything, and left.

Once outside Daniel took a deep breath, but his lungs were only greeted by the dirty, exhaust filled air of New York City during rush hour. Feeling like the very air around him was trying to kill him Daniel hailed a cab to try and get away from it. After a few failed attempts Daniel managed to get a driver's attention. He piled into the back of the cab and closed his eyes.

"Where to, Mister?" The cabbie asked.

"Central Park."

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It'll be dark soon, might not be safe."

"I can take care of myself." Daniel growled.

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel stared out the window as they made their way through the crowded city streets. When he had been told they were relocating him here he had practically begged to be sent somewhere else, anywhere else. There was nothing about New York that fit his personality or lifestyle. He had spent his entire life trying to avoid large congested cities. There was no where to be truly alone in a city that never slept. However the Air Force had already sent Sam to California and they insisted that New York was the only other place where he could get the medical attention he needed.

"Here we are." The cab driver announced.

"Thanks, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Sir, Vets fly for free in my cab."

"What makes you think I'm a Vet?"

"You've got the look...and the attitude."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime."

Daniel gave the cab driver a ten dollar bill despite his protests and got out of the car. On the sidewalk he paused, thinking that he recognized a car a block back. Shrugging it off Daniel made his way through the large black gates at the North entrance of the massive green space. The air in the park was slightly better than on the streets, and although the cars could still be heard at least they couldn't be seen.

Aimlessly wandering through the park Daniel eventually found his shoulders sore from using the crutches too much. Janet had been right, another few months like this and his shoulders were going to tear apart. Even his right hip was starting to feel the strain of always having to bear his weight. After a relatively short recovery from surgery he was going to be ready to try the new prosthetic as soon as it was into the clinic, maybe even the next morning. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not.

Finding an empty bench near a large grove of trees Daniel settled down. He stared at the dying sun, unaware of the way the part of the park he was in was slowly becoming abandoned. Not every portion of the infamous area earned its reputation, but when the sun was setting certain parts were certainly safer than others.

Daniel didn't care. If someone wanted his wallet they were welcome to it. If they wanted his life he wasn't any more attached to it at the moment. Daniel replayed Jack's death in his mind for the thousandth time. Even as his life was slipping away he was still in control, still more concerned about his old teammates than himself.

Daniel wondered if the Jack in this time line was happier. He tried to imagine what in the time line could have changed to prevent his son's death. After all the reason Jack went to Abydos was because of the accident, the Stargate hadn't lead to it. It was pointless to think about it, but Daniel did anyway.

He had tried talking to this world's Jack, mostly in a desperate attempt to find someone who cared about the threat Ba'al still posed. However part of him was just trying to see if any part of his friend that still lived on. It didn't. Something about this time line had prevented Jack from developing anything even close to a sense of humor, or even a true mind of his own. He was a 'follow orders' kind of guy through and through, and he had no interest in hearing anything Daniel had to say.

"Not that I should have expected anything less." Daniel managed a smile. "You hated me the first time we met in the normal time line as well."

Out of nothing better to do Daniel tried to piece together the moment when he and Jack managed to find some neutral ground to stand on. Something along the line must have happened to spark a friendship, but for the life of him Daniel couldn't figure out what it had been. The reason Daniel couldn't pinpoint the moment was because he hadn't been there when it had happened. He had been trapped in an underwater prison, presumed dead, while Jack learned the true meaning of 'you don't know what you have until you lose it'.

The sun had prematurely set behind the tall buildings of the city's skyline. The sky still reflected the sunlight that had a while before it dipped behind the true horizon. However this unnatural twilight gave the park an ugly orange glow. Daniel knew he should get up and go home, but he made no motion to do so. Instead he fished into his pocket and crunched down on another strong dose of pain killers.

The drug relaxed more than the constant ache in his body. It kept him from thinking clearly and that was side effect he sought most. Being allowed to think only brought back the anger and frustration of knowing that everything around him was wrong. It also kept his thoughts away from imagining what Ba'al was up to at this very moment, and if Sha're was still alive and free somewhere or if she'd managed to fall to her original fate.

When the usual amount Percocet failed to erase his over active imagination he brought the bottle out again. He'd lost count of how many he'd had in the past few hours so he only took out three of the pills. For some reason the bitterness turned his stomach this time. Before making himself sick he leaned forward and spat out as much of the white paste as he could. Forced to swallow most of it anyway bile stung the back of his throat.

Daniel dragged his hands through his hair and felt that it was wet. Confused he looked at the back of his hand and noticed a fine beading of sweat. Feeling flushed from the diaphoresis he realized that he was going into the first signs of an overdose. He spat again and leaned back to take a few deep breaths into his suddenly constricted lungs. As time went by his skin began to feel warm and dry again, however the nausea persisted.

Feeling as though he had fought his way through the close call Daniel gathered up his crutches. He had no interest in retching in the grass out in public. If he was going to be sick he wanted to do it in the confines of his apartment. He had just gotten up when a crashing sound caught his attention.

There was a bike path near where he had been sitting that was blocked off by a line of trees. Instinct made Daniel investigate the sound without any thought of safety. At first it seemed as though someone had simply fallen from their bicycle, the abandoned bike lay in a tangled heap on the path. However there was no one besides it.

The sounds of a muffled struggle reached Daniel's mind through the haze of the Percocet. He had become so used to the crutches that he could get a great deal of speed and moment behind them when he needed to. Coming around a near by hedge Daniel caught sight of a large man pinning a woman to the ground, his mouth firmly pressed down over her mouth.

"Hey!" Daniel barked. "Get off her!"

The attacker was clearly startled by the interruption. He whipped around to deal with the new comer. Looking up at Daniel he smiled brightly and got to his feet. The woman was already bleeding badly from her fall and looked to have broken her leg so she made no move to escape. The man stepped closer to Daniel menacingly.

"What are you going to do about it, Hop-along?" The man sneered as he showed off the knife he carried.

In response Daniel dropped one crutched, balanced himself and swung the remaining crutch at the man's head as though it were a baseball bat. Taken completely be surprise the attacker caught the metal crutch to the temple and staggered back. Roaring in rage he threw himself at Daniel.

Years of fighting and 2000mg of Percocet kept Daniel calm. He grabbed the front of the man's jacket and used his momentum to bring them both tumbling to the ground. Daniel flipped them both as they fell so that he landed on top of his opponent with his good knee over his stomach. The man cried out breathlessly in pain as he landed hard on his back. Not waiting for him to collect himself Daniel snatched a fist full of his shirt and punched him in the face hard enough to both break his nose and render him unconscious.

With the danger over Daniel found himself panting for breath. He rolled off the senseless man and sat in the grass. The woman was holding her injured leg staring at her attacker with tears streaming down her face. She looked young, maybe mid twenties, an i-pod dangling from a necklace around her throat. After a moment Daniel waved his hand in front of her line of vision to try and break her trance.

"Are you okay?"

"I..I thought I would be safe on my bike." She whimpered. "Th...thank you so much."

Daniel forced a tight smile. The woman looked up at him for the first time and gasped sharply. Daniel assumed it was because she wasn't expecting to see a one legged man as her rescuer. However the sixth sense that alerted him whenever someone else was near suddenly tingled.

"Nice work, Dr. Jackson."

Hearing his name Daniel startled. He twisted around and looked up. The Airman that had been shuffling him back and forth to his appointments was standing behind him. He had a sidearm out and had it trained on the still sleeping rapist. He checked quickly to make sure the man was incapacitated.

"David?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"At your service, Sir." David smiled. He holstered his weapon and offered his hand to Daniel to help him stand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel demanded without taking his hand.

"Trying to help?"

"Help her."

David looked past Daniel at the woman. Having seen the gun in David's hand she had gone completely into shock. Terrified, but unable to run away she was hiding her face in her hands crying. After a curt nod he stepped up to her.

"Ma'am, it's alright, I'm with Park Security. Paramedics are already on their way. Do you have family that I can contact?"

"My mother...please call my mother. 555-0711."

"What is her name?" David asked as he dialed his phone.

"Emily, Emily Stein."

"And yours?"

"Sandy." She answered vacantly.

"Alright, everything is going to be okay Sandy." David said matter-of-factly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank...thank you."

"It's a pleasure, Ma'am." David turned his attention to his phone. "Mrs. Stein? This is Sean Peterson with Central Park Security..."

Tears still slipping down her face Sandy stared at Daniel as David calmed the distressed mother on phone. Daniel smiled at her and she furrowed her brow as if she was trying to figure out if she should know his name or not. David had not been lying about the police and paramedics and within a minute there were flashing lights and uniformed men swarming over them.

"Are you injured, Sir?" One of the paramedics asked Daniel.

"He's fine." David answered.

The paramedic looked at David as if he'd just been insulted. He looked back at Daniel and was clearly about to ask him again if he needed assistance. One of the officers tapped on the paramedic shoulder and whispered something in his ear. After a brief look of shock the paramedic nodded and went to help the rest of his crew with Sandy and her assailant.

With his crutches out of reach Daniel was forced to wait on the ground while the police quickly conducted their business. They didn't even attempt to talk to him or ask David any questions. Once they had the knife in an evidence bag they started to disappear with the paramedics who had put both parties involved on stretchers to be taken to the hospital.

"Thank you for the call, Talis." The Sargent gave David a respectful nod.

"Thanks for the fast response time."

"Our job, Sir. You need anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

"Okay, good night." The Sargent looked down at Daniel and gave him the same nod. "You're a brave man, Sir, thank you."

"Uh..." Daniel responded.

Everything happened so fast that Daniel's drug addled mind was having trouble catching up. From the time he first attacked the stranger till the last policeman left couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. Now that everything seemed to be wrapped up David offered his hand to Daniel once again.

This time Daniel accept the offer simply because he didn't want to sitting on the ground any longer. David made sure that Daniel had his balance before reaching down and gathering up his crutches. After being handed the crutches Daniel took a step back from David and stared at him.

"Come on, Dr. Jackson." David smiled. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What the hell is going on here?"

"We can discuss it in the car."

Daniel knit his brow together and studied the young Airman for a moment. David watched him impassively, waiting for him to look ready to follow him. Rolling his eyes Daniel swung his leg forward to start moving. Daniel grit his teeth together as another phantom pain pierced through the Percocet.

"Are you injured, Dr. Jackson?" David asked with genuine concern.

"No. I just want to go home."

"This way."

David walked off towards the nearest gate at a steady pace. Daniel worked hard to keep up with him on the uneven ground. When they got to the Airman's car Daniel realized that it was the same one he had recognized when he'd first arrived at the park. David walked over to the far side and opened the passenger side door for Daniel. Once inside Daniel waited till they had driven a few blocks before breaking the silence.

"So you are a babysitter." Daniel accused.

"No, Sir."

"Are you trying to tell me you just happened to be at the park? Doing what? Feeding the ducks?"

"I'm only under orders to follow you when you break your normal pattern."

"My normal pattern?"

"The language center was to inform us if you did anything out of the ordinary." David admitted. "They felt that up and quiting your job was a little unusual and we got the call."

"So you were following me?"

"Yes."

"If you were watching, why didn't you stop that guy yourself?" Daniel demanded.

"Embarrassingly enough...you were one step ahead of me." David turned and gave Daniel a sheepish grin. "You're surprisingly quick for a guy on crutches. Fairly dangerous at that."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"None."

Daniel looked at David skeptically for a moment, however the Airman seemed to be telling the truth. Growling in disgust Daniel turned his attention to the street outside his window. David didn't ask any questions and the drive continued in silence. Eventually he started to recognize the buildings going past and it wasn't long before they were outside his apartment.

"Here we are, Dr. Jackson." David announced as he pulled the car to stop. "If you wa..."

"I'm fine."

David nodded, however he got out of the car anyway. Daniel made sure to open the door himself before the Airman had a chance. After a lot of practice he was skilled at getting out of cars and was quickly out on the sidewalk. He was about to make his way to the large glass doors of the apartment complex when David stepped up to his side. He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder to keep him from leaving.

"Dr. Jackson..." David looked around nervously and dropped his voice to whisper. "Daniel...please lay off the drugs. Okay?"

"What?"

"I've seen your records," David said gently "I know how quickly you've been going through the pain killers."

"The Air Force is the one prescribing them to me." Daniel snarled angrily.

"That doesn't mean they have your welfare in mind when they do."

"If they want me dead they should just kill me."

"I'm fairly certain that they've thought about it."

"Well, when they finally get the courage...they know where to fine me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daniel sat in one of the treatment rooms at the VA struggling to stay awake. After David had dropped him off at his apartment last night the adrenaline had worn off, but even with the Percocet still in his blood he hadn't been able to sleep. After first he was just annoyed by the level of surveillance he was under, but then he started over thinking it.

Had Sam or Mitchell done something to spark the Air Force into heavier guard on all of them? Did they still see them all as a threat? Was David right, was the government freely prescribing him more than his body could handle without question in hopes that he'd overdose? If so why bother with something so subtle? If he was killed there wouldn't be anyone to ask any questions about it, so why go to the trouble to push him towards suicide? Some sick sense of morals? Was it only him, or had they set up his friends to mental fail in attempt to 'naturally' neutralize the time line threat through self destruction? Were they even still alive?

The questions had run circles in his mind and pure spite for the military had kept him from taking more Percocet to stop the racing thoughts. He had made the decision to stay away from the stuff out of anger, determind not to let them ruin him so easily. However his resolve hadn't lasted long and he was currently working the taste out his mouth from the heavy dose he'd taken just before coming to therapy.

Daniel tried to perk himself up as Janet opened the door. She came in with his chart and a newspaper under her arm. She dropped both on the small table and looked Daniel over critically. He furrowed his brow at the way she was looking at him, like she was expecting something. When she didn't get it she raised one eyebrow like a mother waiting for a confession from her son about a school detention.

"Um...good morning." Daniel greeted.

"Good morning, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Your X-rays came back clean?"

"Yeah."

Janet gave him the look again, this time with a slight smile on her face. Daniel looked around as though searching for something about the scene that he was missing.

"Janet?"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what?"

Janet gave Daniel one last chance to confess. When he just stared at her blankly she seemed to lose a bit of her confidence. He honestly didn't know what she was talking about and he tried to think of something Dr. Cho may have told him that he should be relaying to her.

Reaching over and picking up the newspaper Janet handed it to Daniel. It was already opened and folded back to the second page. Still confused Daniel took the paper. At first he wasn't sure what article she wanted him to look at until his eye caught sight of a slightly out of focus picture in the upper corner.

"I suppose I could be wrong, but the instant I saw that something told me it was you."

"Damn it." Daniel muttered. "Who took this picture?"

"Someone with a cell phone camera." Janet smiled. "So it is you?"

When Daniel didn't answer Janet shook her head sadly and chuckled. Daniel stared at the photograph, it had been enlarged beyond its original resolution. It was taken from an awkward angle, but it still clearly showed him swinging his crutch at another man's face. The picture had been taken seconds before impact. He skimmed the article, but his name was no where in it. It labeled him as an 'unknown good Samaritan'.

"You can't see anyone's face clearly. What makes you think it's me?"

"Woman's intuition." Janet shrugged. "That's a photograph of a man who has superb balance...the kind of balance that you've displayed in treatment. Plus I don't know anyone else in New York who would wear that particular version of plaid."

"What's wrong with it?"

"The fact that you don't know proves that it's you." Janet teased.

"Alright, you caught me. I wasn't looking for trouble, but I certainly wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. Anyone in my position would have done the same."

"That's not true, Daniel. You did a very courageous thing, not that it surprises me. Do you have a court date yet?"

"What?"

"Hopefully we can get you walking before then."

"I'm not going to court, Janet. I don't want to get involved in this any more than I already have."

"Daniel, you're a major witness in a case against a serial rapist."

"Serial?"

"They've been after this guy for months. I just assumed the police refused to give your name to the paper."

"Janet, please, just drop this. And do me a favour, don't mention to anyone that it's me."

"If you didn't stay long enough to talk to the cops, there is a good chance that they are going to check her looking for you. I can't lie to them, technically knowing what I know I'm supposed to report you anyway."

"I promise they aren't looking for me."

Janet looked at Daniel skeptically.

"Janet, please trust me."

"Alright." Janet sighed. "But I swear I will kick your ass if this comes back to bite mine."

"It won't." Daniel smiled.

"Then I'll forget the whole thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course." Janet smiled sadly. "Daniel, I want you to be able to trust me and for that to happen I have to trust you."

"I trust you Janet."

"Good. Then let's get to work."

"Oh boy."

Janet smiled brightly and after taking the newspaper away from Daniel she stuffed it in the trash. She came back to stand in front of him and held out her hands. The first time she had done this Daniel had refused her help, fearing he'd hurt her. These days he knew she was strong enough. He took her hands and somehow the gentle human contact removed some of his mounting stress.

After a hour of exercises and stretches Daniel was breathing hard. However he didn't feel weak the way he used to at the end of these sessions. He felt more like he'd simply managed to get his blood moving in a healthy way. It had also kept his mind off his dark thoughts for a while. Laying on his back Daniel took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Feeling good?" Janet asked knowingly.

"Actually I am."

"Wonderful. I want to try a new treatment today."

"Should I be nervous?"

"Maybe." Janet teased.

Daniel chuckled and rolled his eyes at the mischievous smile that slipped across Janet's delicate features. He sat up on the plinth table, swinging his leg over the edge so that his foot touched the ground. Janet stepped out of the room for a minute and returned with a rolling cart that had a small machine that had a handful of buttons on it and a simple digital display. Janet fished a thin packet out of a box and ripped it open. Daniel looked curiously at the four round pads with wires sticking out of them.

"This is an ESTIM machine."

"ESTIM, does that stand for something?"

"Electrical stimulation."

"Electrical?" Daniel replied nervously.

"It's safe. It sends a small current through the muscles forcing them to contract. Great for tone and you really don't have to work at it."

"What does it feel like?"

"Tingles a bit. Ready?"

"I guess."

Janet peeled the electrodes off the clear plastic that they were stuck to. She hiked up the cotton shorts Daniel was wearing and stuck the four pads to his skin in their proper locations to allow the current to wake up his muscles. Daniel concentrated on staying calm as Janet adjusted the small computer. He knew it was ridiculous and that this device wasn't going to hurt him, however his stomach was still starting to twist.

The tiny teeth of the low electrical current gnawed into his leg. There was just enough voltage to cause his severed thigh muscles to spasm slightly. However the gentle sensation threw his memory back to a time when electricity wasn't being used on him for therapeutic purposes.

Gripping the edge of the edge of the padded table Daniel tried to put the hours of merciless torture in the oppressive jungle heat out of his mind. However his body remembered, and it was determined to make sure he recalled the scene just as vividly. The tingling in his leg stopped abruptly, but he was so focused on not panicking that he failed to notice.

"Daniel," Janet said softly "Daniel, come back to me."

"Wha...what?"

"Daniel, I thought we were past this." Janet sighed in defeat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know a panic attack when I see one. You don't have to tell me why, but you do have to tell me _when_ you aren't comfortable."

"I'm fine, really." Daniel replied unconvincingly.

"Daniel..." Janet hesitated. She pulled the electrodes off his skin and sat down next to him. She waited until he was looking at her before she continued. "Daniel, there is a psychologist here who specializes in...in torture survivors..."

"No." Daniel interrupted sharply.

"Da..."

"No."

Janet stared into his icy eyes for a moment before nodding. Daniel shifted his weight in agitation. Sensing he need a moment to recollect himself Janet got to her feet and took the cart with the ESTIM machine out of the room. Daniel reached into his breast pocket and picked out the four Percocet that he had with him.

He hadn't brought the whole bottle because he knew Janet would hear them rattling. He didn't crunch down on them, he just swallowed them as quickly as humanly possible. By the time Janet came back into the room he was feeling the calm detachment that came with the drug's effects. Janet saw the change in him, but didn't suspect the cause.

"How about we take a walk?"

"A walk?" Daniel asked surprised. "Like a 'walk' walk?"

"Yup."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be great." Janet smiled reassuringly.

"Alright."

"Mind if I check your pressure sensitivity first?"

Daniel replied with a shrug. Taking it as a 'yes' Janet pressed against him, gently at first but then eventually with as much weight as she had to put into it. It still felt odd to experienced pressure in an area that never used to be exposed to such forces, but there was no pain. Daniel hoped that it wasn't simply because of the pain killers sloshing around in his blood. He made another mental promise to himself to truly quit them, even as he sat there craving a higher dose.

"I think you're ready." Janet announced. "Let's head on out to the parallel bars. I've got everything set up and waiting."

"I have to admit I have mix emotions about this."

"That's normal. You don't even have to take a step today, but I would like you to try the prosthetic on."

"Okay. What's the worst that could happen?"

"That's the spirit...sort of."

Janet handed Daniel his crutches and lead the way out of the room. They stepped into a large room that held mirrored walls. He was a little surprised that they had the area to themselves, but no one else was there. Looking around Daniel found there was a set of parallel bars and a small staircase for practice. Along the far side of the room was a row of chairs and another plinth table. One the table was a metallic leg with a large white plastic cup-like cuff.

Daniel sat down on the plinth and Janet gave him a moment to inspect the device. After his second surgery they had to start all over again with the prosthetic. The white cuff had to fit his remaining leg tightly and the 'knee' and leg length had to match his whole leg perfectly or he'd end up with trouble with balance and hip problems. This prosthetic was a fairly simple one, with a spring loaded knee.

"Any questions?"

"Not yet."

"Good. First we need to get a stocking on. You're going to find that some days you just need one and others you'll need to 'layer up' to make the prosthetic fit properly. Swelling, temperature, activity, all sorts of things can change the dimensions of your leg enough to cause noticeable difference in fit. Here let's try one on."

Janet helped Daniel with the relatively simple task of putting on the specially designed compression stocking. The next piece she brought out looked like it had been made from the same material as an ACE bandage wrap, the elastic wrapping used for sprained joints, on the outside and silicone on the inside. This was a little more difficult to work over his leg because it fit so tightly. Janet turned it inside out and showed him how to roll it on.

"How's that?"

"Snug."

"Perfect. You see the metal piece at the end?"

Daniel inspected the end of the stretchy sock. Embedded in a silicone disk was a brass piece. It was small and round. It looked like half of a snap. Janet picked up the leg and reached inside and pulled out a sturdy string with a small metal ring around it.

"This piece loops around the metal piece and then when you put your leg inside you pull here," Janet indicated a small plastic handle like the pull starter on a lawnmower sticking out of the front of the metal knee "and the attachment will snap into the connector at the bottom, then you take the string out and you're ready to go."

"How do I get it off?"

"Pull."

"Simple enough."

"Try it out."

Daniel took the new leg and followed her instructions. He was surprised how much force was needed to snap the attachment point into place. However there was a loud click and the prosthetic was in place. The knee didn't bend, it was sticking straight out so reached out to manually fix it into a more normal seated position. The metal gave him heavy resistance at first and then jumped into a ninety degree angle and stayed there.

"This is a very primitive prosthetic." Janet explained. "However we need to get you weight bearing for a few months before we can upgrade to the C-Leg."

"Sea leg?"

"You'll love it. It has microprocessors, sensors, hydrolics, the works. Once you get it programed and used to it you'll be walking naturally. It really is an incredible piece of machinery. For now, however this will have to do. Are you ready to try out the bars?"

"As I'll ever be."

Daniel got the feeling that Janet was more excited about this than he was. She jumped up and offered her hands to him once again. Reaching out Daniel used the help to stand. However the knee that had been locked in the sitting position stayed that way, giving him a mechanical flamingo look.

"Uh..."

"Once you get over to the bars you'll kick to get the knee to change positions." Janet explained. "Actually once you're there I'll fix it for you."

Using his crutches to get over to the parallel bars Daniel put his hands on either side of them to keep from falling. Janet knelt down and pushed on the plastic foot until it swung the whole leg forward. Before being given further instructions Daniel placed some of his weight on the leg and instantly felt it start to buckle.

"Careful, Daniel." Janet said as she put her hands on either side of his waist. "This is a single-axis knee which means that it has no stance control."

"What does that mean?"

"When you're standing if the knee isn't manually locked it will buckle if you aren't balanced on it in just the right way. Try putting some weight on it while pushing back as well as down, that will help keep the knee from moving because it only swings so far in that direction. For right now we just want you to get a feel for the new kind of balance you are going to need. Keep your hands on the bars, but try and rely on them and your good leg a little less."

Daniel spent a few minutes testing out the temperamental artificial joint. Janet kept her hands lightly touching his sides, more for moral support than physical. It took an energy draining amount of concentration to reach a point where he felt that he could actually bear down on the new extension without it failing him. He quickly learned that he had to resist the temptation to put all his weight on the prosthetic, he needed to relearn balancing on two legs first.

Janet said nothing while he experimented with his balance. She gave all her feedback in the form of slight pressure on his skin when he started to lean too far in any direction. After what seemed like an hour, but was more along the lines of fifteen minutes, Daniel gained enough confidence to release his death grip on the parallel bars. He didn't take his hands away, but he did lift them a fraction of an inch off the metal and for a full ten seconds he retained his precarious balance before grabbing the supports again.

"That was it, Daniel!" Janet beamed. "You were just standing on your own two feet."

"Sort of."

"Daniel, it takes some of my patients weeks to get to a point where they feel safe enough to let go of the bars. Of course I knew you'd be a fast learner. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I bet. Are you ready to stop or would you like to keep going?"

"What time is it? Don't you have other patients to see?"

"My 5 o'clock canceled, you've got me for as long as you want."

"I don't think I can take much more."

"How about just one step and we'll call it a day."

"Okay...what do I do?"

"Shift your weight onto your good leg, lean forward as if you are going to let yourself fall, pick up your injured leg, as you do the joint is going to start to bend. Just before you reach the end of your stride kick forward with a little more force than normal. Like a flick. This is a 'constant friction' knee so no matter how hard you kick the knee is only going to move at one speed. The real trick is finding the least amount of effort it takes to make the knee engage because if you kick too hard you'll throw off your balance. Once the prosthetic leg is out in front transfer your weight onto it and lean forward again as you swing your healthy leg forward and start again."

"You make it sound so...complicated."

"Walking on two legs is an amazing process. It is basically a controlled fall."

"Look out below."

Janet chuckled and gave Daniel's sides a squeeze. Daniel smiled and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he was ready to actually give this whole falling thing a try yet. Going over Janet's description in his mind a few time he kept his grip on the bars as he leaned into his first step. He kicked out too violently and despite holding onto the bars he felt his balance wobble. The knee move the metal leg out in front of him awkwardly.

When he went to shift his weight again the knee started to buckle. Over compensating for the loss in stability Daniel put too much weight on his left hand and the sweat on his palm caused him to slip. As he fell he lashed out and caught the other bar to help lower himself to the mat under the bars. He landed on the mechanical knee as if simply kneeling, however the action lanced pain into his hip. Before Janet could do much of anything he used his purchase on the bar to haul himself back up and balanced on his good leg.

"Janet," Daniel panted "I have to stop."

"I know, you did great."

"Can you take it off?"

"You should sit down first."

"I can't make it." Daniel ground his teeth together as the pain escalated. "Please, just get it off."

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"Phantom pain," Daniel growled as weld his eyes shut "it feels like my knee is bent the wrong way and is being twisted."

"You can actually sense the limb rather than just a vauge pain?"

"Yes." Daniel whimpered. "It's getting worse...I don't know how to stop it."

"Hang on."

Daniel felt Janet leaving his side and suddenly a wave of nausea washed over him. He felt the edges of his consciousness beginning to darken when Janet's hand was once again on his lower back. She had brought over a wheelchair and was trying to guide him to sit down. Putting his trust in her he let himself fall back and landed in the chair.

Janet worked quickly to remove the metal leg and both of the stockings. She massaged the tensed leg muscles but it only caused him to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out. Remaining calm Janet took her hands off his leg and reached up to gently laced her fingers into his hair at his temples instead. The Percocet he had taken was clouding his thinking and he started to lose touch with what was happening.

"Daniel, listen to me, can you hear me?"

Unable to speak he just nodded.

"I want you to relax your body as much as you can and mentally put the leg back into a natural position. Imagine it how it should be, how it was before the accident."

The bile in his throat took up all of Daniel's attention and he couldn't even begin to relax.

"Open your eyes, Daniel, look at me." Janet ordered. "Deep breath."

Daniel's breath hissed violently over his teeth. However he forced his eyes open and concentrated on looking into Janet's. Slowly taking control he managed to take slower, deeper breaths and with each exhale he relaxed a bit more. When he managed to bring the sharp agony back to a dull ache he sighed heavily and relaxed his whole frame nearly to the point of collapse.

Janet took her hands away and sat back on her heels. She watched him for a few minutes with a clinical eye. Still on the verge of passing out Daniel closed his eyes and continued to concentrate on breathing. The sharp pain vanished as quickly as it had come. Just when he thought he had everything under control suddenly Sam's voice, thick with tears, rang in his head so clearly he swore she must be in front of him.

_"I guess this is the end..."_

"Sam?" Daniel gasped as he snapped his eyes open.

Janet was watching him with an uncharacteristic look of pity on her face. Fighting tears Daniel turned away and closed his eyes again. He sensed Janet getting to her feet and soon he felt the pressure of her small hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, I still have the Percocet prescription I took from you in the hospital. Do you need it?"

"...yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Janet sat at her desk mindlessly staring at Daniel's chart trying to figure out what she should write in it for the daily notes. In the end the drugs she had given him did little to truly ease the pain, mentally or physically, and it only added to her own worry. She had wanted him to stay at the Center until they could at least get this episode of pain under control. However all he wanted to do was go home, and she couldn't blame him. The Airman who seemed permanently assigned to him was there with in minutes to take him home.

Sighing heavily Janet put the tip of her pen to the chart, but she still didn't have anything to write that she wanted in Daniel's official record. She had discovered something disturbing when she had checked the bottle of Percocet this afternoon and wasn't quite sure how to handle it. The bottle was still sitting on her desk, she had decided to only bring Daniel a couple pills rather than return the whole thing. She read the label again to make sure she hadn't made a mistake.

There was no mistaking what the prescription said, now she just had to wonder if she was making the right connections in her own head. Staring at the small orange bottle Janet lost some of her focus. She barely head the knock at her open door. When the noise repeated she looked up to find Dr. Heckler standing in her doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Janet?"

"I am a horrible therapist...maybe even a horrible person."

"Uh...okay... Am I missing something?" Dr. Heckler asked. "I could have sworn you were one of the most talented, not to mention kind hearted, people I know."

Janet looked up at the doctor and forced a smile. Phil wasn't fooled by her attempt at light heartedness. They had been working together for years and he couldn't recall a time when she had ever doubted herself. He walked over and perched on the edge of her desk.

"Come on, you need to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry." Janet replied.

"I know, but I also know that you had your five o'clock come in during your lunch hour."

"Keeping tabs on me are you?"

"Not exactly, your five was my four and he asked to see me early because of you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he had another appointment here today."

"It's not a big deal, it just means I know you haven't eaten." Phil shrugged. "Let's go, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"What about your wife?"

"It'll be fine as long as you promise not to seduce me." Phil chuckled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Janet shook her head with a smile.

"It's Sarah's month to do the graveyard over at ER, so I'm on my own for dinner for a few weeks."

Janet sighed and looked down at Daniel's chart. Dr. Heckler waited patiently for her to make a decision. When her stomach grumbled audibly she decided that she really did need to eat something. Closing the chart she placed it in the desk with the others and locked it.

"What's on the menu at the mess today?" Janet asked without much enthusiasm.

"Actually I thought we'd hit the diner down the street. You know, escape this place for once."

"It does get that prison feeling around here after a while."

"Any work place will if you spend twelve hours a day there."

Nodding her head ruefully Janet got up from her desk and stretched out her back. She grabbed her purse and as a last thought she grabbed the prescription. The pair walked down to the local diner in silence. Once in the restaurant they wasted time with idle chatter while they waited for their dinner. It wasn't until the waitress cleared away the plates and brought them coffee that Phil leaned forward to approach the subject that had been on Janet's mind the whole time.

"I take it things didn't go well with Daniel today."

"No." Janet sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I pushed him too far today."

"That's part of your job." Phil pointed out. "If we don't push our patients they will never get better."

"I know, but there is a limit. What bothers me is that I knew I should stop, but I didn't. Part of me was afraid to end the session where I should have."

"Afraid? Janet, what happened?"

"Things were going well and I decided to try some simple ESTIM. I told him what it was, and he made no protests. When I turned the machine on it was like I had flicked a switch in his mind. He was instantly gone, his eyes lost their focus, his breathing got shallow, he gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles went white."

"You must have hit a PTSD trigger."

"That's what I thought." Janet sighed. "He went from calm to paralyzed with panic in seconds."

"Probably the shocking sensation of the ESTIM. I wouldn't be surprised if someone had taken a car battery to him at some point in time."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

"A very crud, yet particularly effective torture." Phil said as he stared into his coffee. "Has Daniel told you how he lost his leg yet?"

"No." Janet shook her head and then looked up at Phil with a glint of fear in her eyes. "You don't...you don't think someone did that to him intentionally?"

"Usually if you're going to remove a body part in search of forcing ransom you take something small, an ear, a toe. However, it would be very easy for an electrical burn to be so severe that the tissue could not be saved. If he was barefoot and standing on metal the current would have run in that direction."

Janet's stomach twisted painful at the thought. She didn't want to believe that such cruelty was possible, however she knew better. She recalled when Daniel had checked to make sure he hadn't been locked into the VIP room and suddenly saw a man always on guard against captivity, even when he was in a perfectly safe environment. Anything could have happened to him to bring him to this point.

"This speculation doesn't really help does it?" Janet muttered.

"Not really. The world is full of atrocities that most of us can't even imagine." Phil reached across the table and gave Janet's hand a squeeze. "The important thing is that you care, you're trying to help him. You had no way of knowing that the ESTIM would bring out a dark memory. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I don't." Janet assured. "It's what happened next that shouldn't have happened. I should have just let him go home. I knew even at the time that it had been more than enough for one day. Daniel was exhausted and traumatized...I should have sent him home."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid to. I over stepped my bounds as a physical therapist and played the part of psychologist. I thought that if I let him leave in the state he was in that he'd..."

"End up like my brother?" Phil finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Have you told him about Dr. Lee?"

"Yeah, I did tell him we had a torture survivor specialist."

"And?"

"It was the first time I saw true anger in his eyes."

"He's probably been down that road before and found no relief. It only takes one bad psychologist to ruin someone against them for life."

"That makes sense." Janet nodded. "I just wanted so much to have him leave on a high note, perhaps a bit of professional pride getting in the way."

"Been there, done that."

"I think we all have at some point. Anyway, his prosthetic was in so I decided we should give it a try. He actually did amazingly well at first. Then he slipped and it triggered a phantom pain episode more intense than any I've ever seen. I'm certain any other man would have been screaming at the top of his lungs, but he did everything in his power to hide it. During it he got 'lost' again and called out for Sam, it's the second time I've heard that name."

"Any idea who he is?"

"None."

"Brother in arms most likely."

"Most likely dead." Janet added morosely.

"Highly likely." Phil agreed with a sad sigh. "Janet, that does sound like a very rough session, but I still don't see how you're the 'bad guy' in this situation. You said you were a horrible person, and yet everything you're telling me shows nothing but compassion."

"I guess."

"Janet, I have known you for years and I know when I'm not getting the whole story. A brush with phantom pain is not what is bothering you right now. What else is going on?"

Janet looked up at her friend and sighed in defeat. She reached into her purse and pulled out the small prescription bottle. Phil reached out and took the bottle and began reading the label. Although she felt silly Janet suddenly looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"I don't understand, Janet." Dr. Heckler confessed. "It's just a bottle of Percocet. A lot of amputees get prescription pain killers."

"Did you notice the 'refills'?"

Phil took a closer look at the label. He turned the bottle over a few times before giving up.

"It doesn't have anything about refills, of course that probably just means that there aren't any. With drugs like this the risk of dependency is high and doctors want to keep close tabs on how much their patients are consuming. Daniel probably has to talk to his doctor each time he needs more."

"I thought that too, but I wanted to make sure. So I called the pharmacy number on the bottle and it instantly kicked me into a voice message that cheerfully informed me that 'my' prescription would be refilled and arrive within twenty-four hours. The recording mentioned Daniel by name, but I never put in any prescription ID and I was calling from my office phone so it couldn't have recognized the number as his."

"That is odd."

"It more than 'odd', Phil, it's criminal. Daniel is never more than a 'no questions asked' phone call away from having a powerful opioid delivered straight to his door."

"Sounds like a quick way to end up with a powerful addiction, particularly with everything else about him that you've told me."

"Exactly. And I think that's just the point, I think someone wants him addicted to it."

"No doctor would allow that." Dr. Heckler said firmly.

"What if they were ordered to?"

"Ordered?"

"What if there is no 'pharmacy', what if the Air Force is doing this to him? This stuff might not even be Percocet, it could be anything."

"Janet..." Phil looked around nervously and lowered his voice. "Janet that is a dangerous accusation built on speculation. Besides, what would they gain?"

"Control."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"David? What's going on?"

"Please, Sir, just get in the car."

"'Sir'?" Daniel repeated. "I thought I asked you not to call me that."

"I'm sorry." David apologized. He was facing Daniel but his eyes seemed to look right through him. "Please, get in, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel put more of his weight on his crutches, but remained undecided on if he was going to move forward. Standing outside the VA center he tried to look through the dark rear windows of the large stretch Escalade. The shiny surface of the smoked glass only reflected his own face. He looked to David, the normally easy going man was now a living statue.

"No." Daniel said firmly taking a step back.

"Plea..."

"I think I'll walk."

"You won't make it far."

The cold threat in David's voice was so far from anything he'd heard from the man before that at first Daniel thought that it had to be a joke. There was no mirth in David's expression, he remained as stoic as a stone monument. He opened one of the double backseat doors revealing nothing more than a gapping inky darkness.

Daniel looked around desperately for help, but the crowed streets of New York were indifferent to him. He had complained to Janet before that there was no where to be truly alone in New York. He saw now that that wasn't true, there was no isolation quite as complete as a faceless crowd of strangers.

The name 'Kitty' Genovese came to Daniel's mind. The New York city girl brutally raped and murdered out in the open in 1964. Although he knew that the story of thirty-eight people passively watching her actively being stabbed, and then sexually assaulted was untrue, the hard reality was that during a unimaginable violent event that lasted over half an hour in a crowded neighborhood no one had been able to help her. Daniel was in Kitty's shoes now, even if some courageous passer by wanted to save him: they couldn't.

Daniel looked to David one last time to see if at least one person on his side. He did not find what he was looking for. With a sigh of defeat Daniel struggled to get into the elevated vehicle. David took his crutches, but he didn't protest. He figured he wasn't going to need them any time soon.

The door closed with a heavy sound that told Daniel the vehicle had armor and bullet proof glass installed. The dark interior was in such contrast with the bright day that he found himself blinded. The car slowly began rolling as his vision adjusted to the dim light.

He had already sensed that someone was sitting at his side. A quick glance revealed the man to be nothing more than a vacant minded muscle filling out an Air Force uniform. It was the keen eyed gentleman and the sickly looking man next to him sitting in the backwards facing seats across from him that held his attention. Without them even saying a word Daniel knew the older one to be a high-ranking, yet completely ignorant millitary official, the other had the air of an overworked scientist or possibly a doctor.

"Dr. Jackson," the older man forced a friendly smile "so glad you could join us."

"'Jackson'?" Daniel repeated. "Sorry, never heard of him, you must have the wrong guy."

"Please, Dr. Jackson, don't be difficult. These interrogations go a lot smoother for everyone if you just cooperate."

"Is that what this is? An interrogation?"

"It doesn't have to be." He shrugged. "It could just be a friendly chat among colleagues.""

"Okay..." Daniel looked to the thinner man. "I take it you're the 'colleague'."

"This is Dr. Mening, he's been helping us with a...special project."

"Right, the Stargate. That doesn't have anything to do with me anymore. I'm just an English teacher."

"You quit that job. Luckily, we came to give you another one."

The older man turned to Dr. Mening and gave him a meaningful raise of his eyebrow. After take a moment to realize the spotlight was on him the thin scientist pulled his briefcase out from under the seat. The back of the modified Escalade was large, but the two rows of seats were only separated by a few feet. Digging into the case he brought out a thick binder.

"Dr. Jackson," Dr. Mening greeted "this is highly classified, I would appreciate if yo..."

"Just give him the goddamn pictures, Rick."

"General Willis, I don't think..."

"I know that usually I pay you to think, but right now I just need you to do what I say."

Dr. Mening's water eyes widened in fear, and like a beaten dog he obeyed. Daniel did nothing to reach out and take the gift forcing Mening to lay it on his lap. As he pulled away Mening looked like he was leaving his child behind to die. Daniel looked down at the binder with no interest, he knew exactly what he'd see if he opened it.

"Dr. Jackson," Willis smiled "I'm sure you realize by now that we've dug up both your 'Stargate' and this so called Ancient outpost. We have thrown billions of dollars at what is quickly becoming the world's most expensive snow fort."

"You'll never get the Gate running withou..."

"Oh we have the Stargate operational." Willis said casually causing Mening to nearly faint. "It's the Ancient stuff that is giving me a peptic ulcer. That binder contains all of the alien writing that we have uncovered. We need you to translate it."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The United States Government of course."

"And what makes you think I can help you?"

"A little bird told me."

Daniel glared at the General for a moment, but the man's expression remained one of smug superiority. He had a look of a man who was confident that he was going to get exactly what he wanted and not have to give anything in return. Daniel opened up the binder and flipped through a few of the plastic pages. He closed the book and gazed evenly at the General.

"I'll make you a deal," Daniel leaned forward slightly "you bring my team back together again, give us full clearance on the Stargate project, give us our goddamn lives back, and I'll translate anything you put in front of me."

"This is not a negotiation, Dr. Jackson."

"And if I refuse?"

"There will be...uncomfortable consequences until you decide to 'unrefuse'."

"I thought the US government didn't torture."

"Maybe not in your little bleeding-heart liberal Time line, but here I can assure you that we do."

"Even your own citizens?" Daniel demanded.

"Even our heroes if that's what it takes."

Unshaken Daniel leaned back against the soft upholstery of the seat. He picked up the binder and tossed it at Dr. Mening. With a cry of panic the scientist snatched the bound pages out of the air and clutched them to his chest. The General allowed a genuine smile to touch his lips.

"You don't believe me."

"No, I don't."

"You do know that you don't exist, right?" Willis mused. "You know that I could have you locked up in solitary confinement until the isolation drove you insane."

"I am way ahead of you on that."

"Translate the document, Dr. Jackson." Willis said firmly.

"No."

Willis sighed heavily as if Daniel was his rebelling child and he was more disappointed in him than angry. He reached into his well tailored jacket, looking for all the world like he was going for a gun. Before Daniel could react Willis pulled what looked like a fountain pen out of his pocket.

The General glanced up at the Airman sitting next to Daniel. The strong man acted with the speed of a snake and threw his heavy arm over Daniel to pin him back against the seat. Willis took the cap off the pen and revealed a thick short needle. As the General leaned forward with the hypodermic pen held in his hand like a stabbing knife Daniel fought pointlessly for freedom.

"You can't do this!"

"Yes I can."

Willis reached out and jabbed the needle into the flesh above Daniel's heart. Whatever was in the pen spread a terrifying cold through his chest in less time than it took to take a breath to scream for help. Arching back Daniel cried out silently as the drug stole his voice. The icy sensation raced up his neck but before he felt it go any further everything went black.

To Daniel waking up seemed to be instantaneous. Shaking the drugs out of his mind was not easy and he could feel his skin was still flushed from the experience. He fluttered his eyes open and instantly weld them shut against the harsh light that invaded his senses. His eyes watered as they fought to adjust to the light and for a frightening moment he didn't think he was going to physically be able to open his eyes.

When Daniel tried to reach up and rub his eyes and found his wrist tightly bound his eyes snapped open in panic. The adrenalin tried to force his vision to clear but all he could see was white. It took him a minute to realize that the reason he could only see white was the simple fact that that was the only colour to see. The small room's floor, walls, and ceiling were all the same bright shade of white.

Looking down he discovered they had even changed his clothing to a monotonous white pair of matching scrubs. His wrists had been tightly secured to the padded arms of a wheelchair with simple black zip ties. He took a deep breath and put all of his strength into the tie holding his right wrist. The strong plastic bit into his skin causing bright red blood to drip onto the titled floor, however it was no where close to breaking.

The sound of a door opening behind him made the hair on the back of Daniel's neck stand on end. He was not surprised when General Willis calmly walked in front of him and looked down on him with a smug grin. His stride gave Daniel the impression that although older the man still held much of the physical strength of his youth. He held himself like a battle worn lion, ratty around the edges, but still a powerful and dangerous animal.

"Dr. Jackson." He greeted warmly. "I was wondering if you had given any thought to translating the text."

"Nothing will make me help you after this." Daniel snarled.

"Hmmm...for her sake I hope that isn't true."

"Her?"

As General Willis reached back behind Daniel someone was shoved into his waiting grasp. As he pulled her in front of Daniel he was unable to get a look at her face. However the messily cut short blond hair caused his skin to prickly in cold fear. The oversized white scrubs that she wore swallowed her frame making it impossible to know her build, but she had the weak motions of someone who was dangerously thin.

Willis forced his captive to her knees in front of Daniel. She made no protest and with her hands cuffed behind her back she bowed her head and stared at the floor. Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head, trying desperately to think straight, or possibly to just wake from this nightmare. When he opened them nothing had changed. The bottom fell out of his stomach as he forced himself to face the facts.

"Sam?"

Her name felt unfamiliar to say and she seemed unaccustomed to hearing it. Lifting her head slowly to look at whoever had addressed her Daniel found himself looking at the ghost of his friend. Weight loss and stress had sharpened her features to their absolute extreme, even her once bright blue eyes no longer seemed to hold any colour. Looking at Daniel she knit her fine brow together as if trying to place where she knew him from.

"Daniel?"

Willis reached down and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. A flash of anger, a spark of the woman Daniel used to know crossed her face. However it faded quickly. Although she was still looking at him Sam's eyes lost some of their intelligent glitter and much like David had she now looked right through him.

"Animals," Daniel hissed "what have you done to her? ...why?"

"You didn't really think we'd just let her go, did you?" General Willis asked seriously. "You're a nobody, worse a disgrace, a raging lunatic that could do no harm. Dr. Carter here on the other hand has a famous face, and there are already enough conspiracy theories out there over 'her' death. Plus we knew that if the Stargate really did exist she would be useful."

"Goddamn it!" Daniel spat as tears brightened his eyes. "We offered to help you! You didn't have to break her...you just had to let us stay team."

"We couldn't take that risk."

The General put his hand out to someone out of Daniel immediate sight. Daniel didn't bother with the man that stepped into his peripheral view, his eyes were locked on the strange metal handle he had given the General. It wasn't until the second man wandered to lean against the far wall that Daniel gasped.

"Jack! Jack, you can't let this happen! You can't be this different, I don't care if you don't know who we are...you have to still know what's going on here! You must still know right from wrong!"

Jack made no motion that he even heard Daniel's plea. Willis glanced over his shoulder at Jack and smiled. He took the metal device in his hand and with a flick of his wrist it telescoped into a thin rod that was three to four feet long. He rested it on Sam's shoulder, however her expression didn't change. Willis stared at Daniel, he had no need to ask again that his demands be met. With his mind racing Daniel failed to respond quickly enough. Rising up to his full height Willis took a hold of the metal rod with both hands and brought it back like it was bat.

"No!"

There was no stopping Willis's momentum and the strong flexible metal cracked against Sam's shoulder blades. She jerked spasmodically against the impact, but she didn't cry out, or even show any pain in her eyes. Before Daniel could even take a breath to beg the General to stop he slashed at her twice more, the thin rod whistled as it sliced through the air.

On the last impact tears finally slipped down Sam's still impassive face. With her teeth grinding together Daniel could see her jaw muscles bunching with strain. She stared at Daniel, looking as though she was memorizing his face. She was ready for death, maybe even looking forward to it, and nothing was going to make her last moments screaming in pain or begging for mercy. Willis struck her one last time and she finally closed her eyes and began crying in earnest. When Willis brought the rod up for Daniel to see blood was dripping from it.

"Dr. Jackson?" Willis purred. "Your thoughts?"

Daniel still had his eyes locked on Sam. She quickly reined in her emotions and looked up at him. In an almost imperceivable move she shook her head. Daniel hated to admit that he knew what she was trying to tell him, but her message was loud and clear.

"No." Daniel whispered. "Make that: never."

"Never?"

"You heard me."

A trace of a smile touched Sam's lips. Willis didn't seem shocked by the news. Once again he looked more disappointed than anything else. He collapsed the rod in his hands, not afraid to get blood on them and then turned to Jack. Willis shrugged at him and then nodded.

Jack nodded as well in a robotic fashion. Satisfied the General stepped to the side. Daniel was still trying to get over what had just happened when Jack stepped up behind Sam with his side arm in his hand. He placed the muzzle of the weapon at the base of her neck at a sharp angle so if fired the bullet would go through her spine and into her heart.

"Jack...what are you doing?"

"Following orders."

"Wha..."

In the small room the crack of the handgun sounded like a massive explosion. Killed instantly Sam's eyes lost their light as she collapsed.

"Sam!"

"She never told us anything." The General snarled in disgust. "She was useless...just like you."

Stunned into silence Daniel looked up and found that Jack was now aiming at his heart. Daniel didn't even really have a chance to think about what was happening before the weapon cracked again.

Jerking back violently Daniel fought mindlessly with the sheets on his bed. Drenched in sweat from the vivid nightmare the cotton sheets clung to his skin, holding him captive. When he finally managed to sit up he gasped for breath while clawing at his chest. There was a sharp metallic taste in his mouth, but he knew instinctively that it wasn't blood, it was fear.

The dark bedroom did nothing to calm Daniel's shaking nerves even when he realized that it had all been a nightmare. Crawling out of bed he landed hard on the floor. Unable to get up he started dry heaving from his place on the floor. He spat bile on the carpeting and fought for breath as his stomach continued to rebel.

Lashing out Daniel snatched his nearby crutches and skillfully hauled himself up. Rushing into the bathroom he abandoned the crutches once again and simply used the sink to support his balance. Opening the medicine cabinet he grabbed a bright orange of Percocet. Tearing the cap off he knocked back more than half of what remained.

Crunching down on what would amount to a lethal dose Daniel swallowed the harsh white pills before he could rethink his decision. The Percocet hit Daniel's stomach like a kick from a mule. Doubling over he vomited the paste back up uncontrollably. Shaking with tears he spat repetitively as he continued to violently choke on the bitterness.

By the time he gain control of his stomach most of the Percocet was escaping down the sink's drain. He reached out for the bottle again, but his hand was trembling so violently that he couldn't seem to pick it up. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm the screaming in his mind.

Daniel had been desperate to wash Sam's blood out of his mind, but had quickly discovered that suicide wasn't exactly the 'easy' way out that some seemed to think. A strong dose of the pain killers that had rushed into his blood before he was ill was taking the edge off his rattled nervous system.

Turning on the cold water he splashed his face and looked up at the bathroom mirror. The stranger that stared back at him with his own sapphire eyes enraged Daniel. He threw his fist into the reflection, breaking the glass into a spider web pattern.

His hand suddenly steady as a rock Daniel grabbed the bottle of Percocet and dumped the rest of the prescription into the toilet. Knowing his work wasn't done Daniel ran the bottle under the running water and clawed at the label. He kept his eyes shut to keep himself from memorizing the pharmacy number that he was attempting to erase from the container.

With his decision made Daniel collapsed to the bathroom floor. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the cold tile and fall asleep. However he had no idea if he still had enough Percocet in his blood to kill and he knew if he fell asleep chances were that he wasn't going to wake up. Sitting up he forced his finger down his throat and attempted to remove anything that might still be in his stomach.

_"I guess this is the end..."_

Sam's parting words to him echoed in his mind again.

"No, it can't end this way..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Yawning for the countless time Janet took another deep pull at her coffee. After the conversation she had Dr. Heckler had the night before she had trouble getting any sleep. He insisted that even if she was right, she should seriously consider keeping it to herself. Anyone purposefully making an addict out of anyone was not someone to be messed with in general, and certianly not without solid and damning evidence. Even then he seemed a little concerned about her getting in over her head.

Janet pulled her schedule for the day towards her and started to leaf through it. She knew she needed to treat every case equally, but she couldn't help fist scanning through to make sure that Daniel was still set to come in at four. His name was on the roster and she smiled. Still feeling tired she stared into her coffee with an accusing glare.

"Decaf..." Janet muttered. "Susan's trying to kill us again."

Rolling her eyes she pushed the brew away. Every few months the receptionists that made the morning coffee was sent into some sort of deranged health kick and one of the first things to go was always the caffeinated coffee. It didn't take long for there to be dissidence in the ranks and then the regular strength stuff would be restored.

Reaching into her desk Janet pulled out all of the charts that she would need for the day. Opening Daniel's chart she realized that she had never written any notes for the events of the previous day. Pulling out her pen she quickly scribbled some generic comments about progress just so that there would be something on the page. She wasn't truly convinced that they had made any, but at the same time it seemed like the wrong place to write out her suspicions. She had just added her signature when the phone on her desk rang.

"Dr. Frasier."

"Hey, Janet."

"Daniel? Are you okay?"

"Yes and no." Daniel admitted. "I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be able to make it in today."

"What's going on?"

"Bad Chinese food. Not really the restaurant's fault, I guess I lost track of how long it had been in the fridge. I'll be okay, just need some rest. I'll see you Friday."

"Daniel..." Janet hesitated.

"Janet?"

"I just wanted to apologize for pushing you last time."

"It was my fault anyway, I should have told you I'd had enough before we reached that point."

"Anything you have to say, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you...I appreciate it, I really do."

"I just want to see you get better."

"I'm working on it." Daniel replied with a hopeless sigh that caused Janet's skin to chill.

"Da..."

"I have to go, Janet." Daniel interrupted quickly. "I'll see you Friday...promise."

Before Janet could protest the phone went dead. If she let her imagination take over she could have sworn that she'd heard a brief second of Daniel retching just before the call was disconnected. Of course if he truly had gotten into some bad food that wouldn't come as a surprise.

"Too much Percocet would have the same effect." Janet sighed.

Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth Janet brought out the prescription bottle once again. She stared at the doctor's name typed on the label. After thinking and rethinking she finally decided to type his name into the VA's data base search. The surgeon's information came up, showing that he was not local, he was in D.C.

Janet debated in her head about calling him. She certainly couldn't just ring him up and accuse him of gross malpractice. At the same time she was thinking that at least she could see if there was some mistake with the prescription. Of course the chances of that seemed slim, after all it wasn't every patient who got an exclusive phone number for refills. Before Janet could make the possibly career ending move the therapy aide knocked on her open door.

"Yes?"

"Your first patient is in room six, Dr. Frasier." The aide was new to the clinic and the work force in general so she had yet to get used to using the doctor's first names.

"Thank you, Jen."

The young woman smiled shyly and disappeared. Knowing that she had to get to work Janet dropped the prescription in the desk drawer and made the mental decision to call the Washington doctor during her lunch hour. Sifting through the charts she found the one she needed and hustled out. Acting on a new instinct for the first time she locked her office door behind her as she left.

Noon came a lot fast than she had expected it to. Her morning patients had actually been more agreeable than usual and one she decided was even ready to be discharged. He had thanked her and easily walked out of treatment himself despite missing most of both of his legs and his left hand. The fact that he had survived the road side explosion was a miracle in and of itself and it lifted Janet's spirits to see that she had been able to help him get his mobility and life back.

Janet was half way back to her office to make her phone call when she was stopped in the hall by Jen. She looked a little flustered.

"Dr. Frasier, I was just coming to find you."

"What's going on?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know...but he's cute." Jen giggled.

Janet smiled and shook her head sadly.

"I was going to let him into your office, but it's locked."

"Sorry about that. Where is he?"

"Out in the waiting room."

"You didn't get a name?"

"No...I'm sorry." Jen blushed. "He asked to see you and...well..."

"His smile kept you from thinking?" Janet supplied.

"Yeah." She admitted. "I could go find out for you."

"I'll spare you." Janet smiled, thinking she already knew who it was.

"Thanks...sort of."

Janet gave the young aide a bright smile and chuckled. Making her way out into the waiting room Janet fully expected to find Daniel there. Jen had yet to meet him and more than one of the aides had already grilled Janet as to Daniel's marital status.

Stepping out into the waiting room Janet scanned the nearly empty area. Daniel wasn't there, but a young man with short spiked brown hair instantly rose to his feet and approached her. Although dressed in jeans and a black shirt she had no doubt in her mind that he was military. He came up and looked at her with a confident and unwavering emerald stare. She felt that she had seen him before but could not place him at the moment. He offered his hand to her.

"Dr. Frasier, pleased to met you."

"Likewise..."

"David," he supplied "David Talis."

"And your rank?"

"You see right through me, eh?"

"Your every motion screams it."

"Major Talis, USAF." David smiled and Janet could see how Jen had become speechless.

"Maj..."

"Please, call me David."

"How can I help you, David?"

"Can we step into your office?"

David's voice had lifted in a question, but Janet could tell that it was a direct order. She had left the USAF nearly six years ago, having served as a medic for four years to pay for college, but she still knew how superior officers worked. He may no longer hold rank over her, but she was certain that the technicality didn't matter. She didn't even pause, she simply nodded and lead him back.

He did not make any mention of the fact that her door was locked, nor did he ask any questions along the way. Hurrying over to her desk Janet collected up the folders and placed them on the floor out of sight. Daniel's chart was still on top and she had a feeling that his name was about to come up. She sat down and offered David to do the same.

"No, thank you." David remained standing. "This won't take more than a minute of your time."

"Okay."

"I'm here about a prescription bottle belonging to a patient of yours, Dr. Daniel Jackson." David said bluntly. "I'm sure he just dropped it during one of his appointments, however, I need it back."

"It belongs to Dr. Jackson, I will return it to him during our next session."

David smiled as if he was proud of Janet's response. She had not bothered to deny that she had the bottle, there was no sense in that. The young man clearly knew she had it. David didn't lose any of his composure.

"Dr. Frasier, I have direct orders to retrieve that prescription."

"There are only a few tablets left, why is it so important?"

"That's classified."

"I'm sure it is." Janet sneered.

"Please, Dr. Frasier, I assure you that I only have Dr. Jackson's best interests in mind."

"I'm sure you do."

David stared at Janet for a moment with the cold calculating look of a killer. She started to feel uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. For a brief moment his expression turned to one of defeat before becoming neutral once again. He sat down in the chair across from Janet and leaned forward so that he could rest his arms on her desk. David flashed her a sad smile and looked for all the world like he was trying to choose his next words very carefully.

"Janet," David said softly "I can't leave this office without that bottle."

"What does it matter anyway?" Janet asked. "He can get more with a simple phone call. No appointment necessary or questions asked."

"He's in a lot of pain..."

"I've noticed, that doesn't mean he should be given free access to strong pain killers."

"Dr. Jackson's choices are his own."

"Bullshit." Janet snapped angrily. "No one with an injury like his can be expected to properly self dose a medication as powerful as Percocet. Even the strongest willed man would be addicted in a matter of weeks. What is being done to Daniel is inhumane!"

David waited patiently for Janet to calm herself after the outburst. His emerald eyes searched her face, but she wasn't sure what it was he was looking for. Janet folded her arms over her chest and waited for the Major's next move. He said nothing, he just continued to scrutinize her. Eventually when Janet made no move to get the prescription he sighed and leaned back.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but if I don't get that prescription from you, and if you ever call that number again, or the doctor associated with it..." David hesitated as though he really didn't want to continue.

"And if I do?" Janet prompted.

"Dr. Jackson will be pulled from your patient list and transferred to a different clinic."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Actually I kind of see it as threatening him." David said sadly. "He was given to you because in your field you are the best, don't argue with me on that, and Daniel needs the best. You're all he has right now Janet, and I mean that literally."

"If I'm the best, why am I not being allow to truly do my job?"

"Nothing is stopping you."

"Being handed a patient with no available medical history and a hopeless addiction is stopping me. I can't do this alone. He's a good man, David. I know you know that."

"I do know that."

"Then help him."

"I'm trying."

David's last statement was said with such sincerity that Janet's temper instantly cooled. She tried to read his true intentions in his face and for a moment he actually let her. There was a pleading and fearful look in his eyes that couldn't be false. He hardened his eyes onces again, closing the brief window into his soul.

Sighing in defeat Janet unlocked her desk and pulled out the bottle. She placed it on the desk and David reached out and collected it as though it was made of thin glass. Standing up he placed it in his back pocket. He held his hand out for Janet to shake in farewell, but she didn't accept it.

"Janet...I have every faith in you. I drive Daniel here every other day, it is the only time I see hope in his eyes."

Janet didn't reply to this she glared at him, still angry. He smiled once again and turned to leave. Just before he stepped out of her office he bent down and looked as though he was picking something up off the floor. Coming back over to Janet's desk he placed a single bright brass key on it and pushed it towards her.

"This was on your floor, Dr. Frasier"

"It isn't mine."

"Keep it. It might belong to someone you know..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I have to go, Janet. I'll see you Friday...promise."

Daniel prayed that he was quick enough in closing his cell phone to keep Janet from hearing him dry heaving against a shocking wave of nausea. The speed with which the Percocet withdrawal had set in had taken him completely by surprise. He had assumed that it would take at least a few days, however this particular drug washes out of the system in a matter of six to eight hours.

Sitting up in bed Daniel leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to try and bring his rebelling stomach under control. His whole abdomen and chest were already sore from the effort of bring up the Percocet in the middle of the night and this new attack of nausea was not helping matters any.

After the nightmare and the close encounter with an overdose Daniel had been nervous about going back to sleep. Eventually he had picked himself up off the bathroom floor and sat up in bed to read. The drugs that had made it into his system made the rest of the night fairly comfortable and it had hardened his resolve to quit the addictive drug that was taking over his thoughts.

"It's always darkest just before the dawn..."

Daniel muttered the familiar saying to himself. In this case it had seemed to ring true. About half an hour before sunrise the first signs of withdrawal began to crawl under his skin. Chill prickled the hair on the back of his neck as his body sought to increase its internal temperature. He had obeyed the physiological order and by day break his fever was dangerously high.

Even now his consciousness seemed to trip over itself as the continuing fever played havoc with this thoughts. Daniel didn't make the decision to give into sleep, the choice was slowly forced on him. Fighting against increasingly heavy eyelids was impossible and eventually he laid back down. Although his skin was radiating heat he curled up tightly under the thick covers. Sleep wasn't peaceful for long as his fever addled mind quickly turned to nightmares.

Being forced along a barren white hallway it didn't seem odd to Daniel that he was walking normally. His thoughts were not on the inconsistencies of his situation, they were focused on the painful fear that was causing the pit of his stomach to feel like it was a block of ice.

Dragging his bare feet across the slick floor he tried to keep from being moved forward. He didn't know who he was fighting, they were a faceless force. Unable to win the battle Daniel quickly found himself at the end of the hall which terminated in a heavy looking door that held a small window of wire reinforced glass.

Recognizing the door on a primal level Daniel bucked wildly and doubled his efforts for escape. The men holding him had a grip stronger than a machine and were unaffected by the struggling. Daniel didn't even notice them opening the door, but he did cry out in surprise when he was thrown over the threshold onto the soft floor beyond.

Leaping to his feet he twisted around and lunged at the door. It was too late, the door was as solid as a wall. Daniel put his palm on the small glass window and closed his eyes against the sting of tears. He didn't want to turn around and look at his new prison. It was the sheer threat of isolation that was causing him to tremble now. He had been locked her before, back in another lifetime when his friends had thought he had fallen to schizophrenia.

Being alone with the malevolent voices in his head had been more terrifying than any time spent in enemy hands. Even now he could hear the voice again, this time it was a soft feminine voice.

"What do I have? What do I need? What do I have...what do I need?"

Still at the door Daniel weld his eye shut hard enough to cause his vision to swirl with colours. He tried to tell himself that the voice was only in head and it certainly couldn't cause him any harm. However the almost mantra like chanting continued. To convince himself there was no one there Daniel forced his eyes open and turned around.

Much to his shock Daniel found that he wasn't alone at all. Sam was also trapped in the small room. She was standing with her back to him in front of the far wall, but even without seeing her face he knew instinctively that it was her. Running her hands lighting over the padded wall she looked like she was searching for a secret exit.

"WhatdoIhave...whatdoIneed...whatdoIhavewhatdoIneed?"

Sam's inane chatter was starting to run together as she became more frantic. Daniel knew the phrase well, it was something Jack always asked when they were in a desperate situation to get his team thinking about how they were going to get out of it. He looked at the deep purple bruising around her wrists and suddenly his fear was no long for his own safety. He took a step toward his friend. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but something stopped him.

"What do I ha..."

"Sam?"

Sam froze solid at the sound of Daniel's voice. Turning around slowly she placed her back up against the wall. Daniel gasped in horror at the way her bright eyes tracked back and forth continuously as thought she was reading something a few feet in front of her as fast as humanly possible. A look of concentration spread over her face as she tried to focus on Daniel despite her swinging vision.

"Daniel? ...Daniel!"

Pushing herself away from the wall Sam threw herself at Daniel. He put his arms around her protectively as she held on to him as though at minute they were going to be separated again. For all Daniel knew they might be. Sam cried against his chest like a lost child who had found their family, but was still over come with emotion from the ordeal. When she began to calm down she nuzzled against him and sighed.

"What do I have? What do I need?" Sam repeated softly as she pulled away. "I have you...and I need you to kill me."

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry, Daniel. I can't do this anymore. Please."

"Sam what's going on?"

Sam took a further step away and held out her arms wrist side up. Daniel automatically took a step back. Tracks of pin point bruises and discolouration ran up and down the lengths of her skin. Her wrists showed evidence of having been chewed on, but her blunt teeth had been unable to reach any of the major arteries. Daniel stepped up and reached out to touch the marks but Sam jerked away.

"What are they doing to you?"

"It's heroin, Daniel."

"What?!"

"They forced me onto it. Now, if I don't answer their questions about how to run the Stargate...they won't give me more."

Daniel was speechless. Sam's still tracking eyes searched his face before she broke down into tears again. Daniel pulled her into a comforting embrace and rocked her gently in an attempt to sooth her. His own emotions were turning to that of rage over whoever had done this, but he kept that thought to himself.

"It's going to be alright, Sam. We can get you clean."

"No...I need it, and there is no escape from here anyway. I can't live like this, but they won't let me die. But you're here now, you can end this, please."

Daniel could taste bile at the back of his throat as he was reminded of Jack begging for the same thing while Ba'al's prisoner. He hadn't been able to find the courage to assist his friend's suicide then, and he knew he wasn't going to have it now.

"Sam," Daniel whispered "I can't murder you in cold blood."

"Fine...we'll make it self defense."

Before Daniel could fully comprehend Sam's words she pulled away from him and kicked him hard in the chest. With the cry of a primitive warrior she attacked again. Daniel tried to simply restrainer her, but Sam's skills were far above his own. Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him back into the door with all her strength.

Despite the wash off pain and breathlessness from being driving into the hard steel door Daniel did nothing to retaliate. He was not going to fight her. Sam snarled in fury and struck him hard enough across the face to draw blood. When Daniel remained passive she backed away and stared at him in desperation.

When Sam realized that he was not going to let the fight lead to any other death other than his own she bowed her head in defeat. Dropping to the floor Sam sat with her head in her hands and cried. Shaking with a combination of fear and the onset of withdrawal Sam started to claw at her arms in an attempt to lose herself in the pain.

Without warming something in Daniel snapped and he rushed at Sam. Knocked back by the attack Sam found herself on her back with Daniel on top of her. When he tangled one hand into her hair and pressed the other under her chin a grateful smiled touched her lips. Sam closed her eyes peacefully as Daniel prepared to use all of his force against her.

"Sam!"

Daniel jerked awake with the sound of Sam's neck breaking ringing in his mind. Covered in a sticky layer of ice cold sweat he fought with the covers for freedom. Sitting up his painful stomach started heaving once again. Before he could fully break free of the nightmare Daniel's back suddenly arched violently.

Falling back to the bed he convulsed sickenly with his eye rolled back to white. When it was over he was left panting for breath, staring up at a ceiling he didn't recognize, with a headache like none he'd every experienced. There were noises coming in through the window as the city below went about its day, but he couldn't understand any of them. Trapped in a fog Daniel managed to sit up and looked around the quiet apartment.

"Did...I..." Daniel shook his head, trying to clear it. "Did I just have a seizure?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dismissing his seizure as simply being a reacation to the violent nightmare Daniel sat in his bathtub. The shower was turned on to near scalding and the rain like spray was trying to calm his nerves. He had lost track of time long ago as he stared at the water slipping down the drain. When he began sweating under the shower's spray he reached out and turned the water towards cold. After a few minutes he began shaking and increased the temperature once again. He had done this countless times.

The constant drumming of the shower was keeping him awake and Daniel felt he needed that more right now than any drug in the world. Nightmares were something he'd grown up with, even before his parent's deaths, they were something that over the years he'd just come to accept. Recently however they felt different. They were not just more intense, but the bad taste they left behind after he woke up now lasted much longer.

"It's because I'm not the one in danger in them any more..." Daniel sighed to himself.

Daniel thought about Sam and whatever life she was leading these days. He told himself over and over again that if they wanted Sam's help on a new Stargate project there were far better ways than torture to get that help.

"Such as asking."

A trace of a smile touched Daniel's lips as he thought about how absurd his nightmares truly were. All anyone had to do was place Sam in a room with a problem and a computer and thing would naturally work themselves out. She would have no more reason to deny the USAF of this reality her expertise than in the original one.

"This world isn't evil...just different."

The rationalizations did little to put Daniel at ease. His stomach was still twisting painful and despite the hot shower he was shivering. When he finally decided that the water was doing nothing for the increasing muscle pain or his mental state he leaned forward and turned it off. The second the water stopped his heart rate sored. Frightened by the new and sudden symptom Daniel closed his eyes and forced a few deep breaths.

When he was certain that he could manage it Daniel opened his eyes and started planing how he was going to get out of the bathtub. On even his best days this was not an easy task and often he opted for the stand alone shower in the smaller bathroom just to avoid this particular problem. However, the water pressure in that shower wasn't as strong and once he was on the floor he could no longer easily reach the temperature controls.

Several sets of grab bars had been installed in the bathroom and Daniel reached up and wrapped his hand around one. Gritting his teeth together Daniel hauled himself up. A sharp drop in his blood pressure nearly dropped him to the hard tub floor once again. Fearing passing out Daniel shut his eyes against his swimming vision and concentrated solely on remaining up right. When his blood pressure stabilized once again he managed to dry himself off and get a pair of gray boxers on.

"Now what?"

Daniel's voice fell flat in the empty apartment. Feeling restless he thought about actually getting dressed and going somewhere, anywhere. However, in the end he decided he couldn't bear the idea of having a breakdown in public, away from the safety and secrecy of his apartment. After pacing around on his crutches for an hour Daniel was exhausted once again.

Unwilling to lay down in bed he made his way out to the couch. It was getting to be mid afternoon and he knew he should eat something, but he had never known a time in life when he'd had less of an appetite. Even the mere threat of food made the back of his throat close, making it difficult to breath.

Closing his eyes Daniel breathed through another sweltering hot flash. Something felt different this time as the flash released its hold. Opening his eyes Daniel stared down at his arm, at first not really understanding what he was looking at. His arm had become textured with goose bumps that he could feel spreading quickly over his whole body. It was a frightening sensation to have the prickles without feeling cold, but the implications were even more terrifying.

"Is this killing me?"

Daniel glanced over at his computer sitting on the desk across the room. It probably wouldn't take more than a few minutes to discover how dangerous Percocet withdrawal was. He didn't get up to check because when he thought about it he didn't want to know. Sighing heavily Daniel repositioned himself on the couch.

Somewhere in his body a synapse misfired and his mind instantly believed that it was under attack. Daniel gripped the back of the couch painful tight as he cried out from the wash of imaginary agony. If anyone had asked him what was happening he would have sworn that someone had pressed the muzzle of gun against the back of his knee and fired repetitively.

Fearing that someone would hear him Daniel bit down on his arm as he screamed again. He knew that looking at his injury could help alleviate the pain, but in his current state he feared seeing nothing but gore. As time went by Daniel had to release his toothy grip on his bruising flesh in order to be able to wrap both arms around his stomach as he began dry heaving.

The pulsating pain didn't stop stabbing at him completely, but after a few minutes it did calm to a dull ache. With his eyes watering Daniel panted like a dog left in a locked car in the summertime. When he gathered the courage to move again he laid down and put all his concentration into breathing.

His craving for the pain killer that had started all of this tore at him, the back of his mind scream that if he went to any emergency room they'd give it to him, he might even be able to talk them into a morphine drip. Daniel sat up again, ready to leave for the ER. Reaching out for his crutches he stopped and forced himself to lean back.

"No. No, you weren't taking it for this pain." Daniel chastised himself. "It doesn't even really help. The only thing it did was drown out your thoughts. And what if David was right? What if someone does want me to kill myself? Remember how close they were to being granted that wish."

Daniel did get his crutches, but it was only to help him get to the kitchen. His throat had become so dry that it was starting to set off his already over active gag reflex. He briefly thought about just drinking straight from the tap, but in the interest of remaining a civilized human being he got a glass. Daniel sucked down two full glasses of water and was still burning with thirst.

As he drank the third glass of water the doorbell rang. Daniel was so on edge that he jerked back, dropped the glass which shattered nosily on the floor, and almost lost his balance. Stabilizing himself on the crutches he glared through the open kitchen at the front door.

"Go away, David."

"It's Fed-Ex, Sir."

"Fed-Ex?" Daniel repeated to himself. "Just leave it at the door."

"This requires a signature."

"Alright, hang on."

Daniel had briefly thought about telling the delivery guy to just take the package back and he'd go get it later. However curiosity made him carefully pick his way over the broken glass. Daniel opened the door and took a step back. Daniel and the delivery man looked at one another with almost identical expressions of unexpected shock. However the Fed-Ex guy quickly regained his composure where as Daniel was even more rapidly losing his own.

"Sign here."

Daniel automatically scribbled his name on the electronic pad.

"Last name, Sir?"

"Ja...Jackson."

"Would you like me to leave this on the coffee table for you?"

Daniel barely even heard the man's question. He nodded vacantly, still staring at the small brown box. Although a little unnerved the man made his way past Daniel and set the box down. He smiled brightly and hustled out the door.

"Have a nice day, Sir."

"Yeah...you do the same."

Closing the door behind the temporary intruder Daniel made sure to lock it. After a long moment of just standing near the door Daniel finally made his way over to the couch. Sitting down he stared at the box as though it was a bomb that he needed to carefully analyze before tampering with.

"It can't be what I'm thinking." Daniel said out loud. "Just open it."

It still took Daniel a few minutes to work up the courage to reach out and pick up the package. He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath as he tore the tape off the top. Looking inside he brushed away the Styrofoam peanuts and his heart suddenly pounded against his ribs.

"No...how could they know?"

Daniel didn't dare reach in and pull out the refilled prescription. He knew if he had the drug in his hands he wouldn't be able to keep himself from taking it. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how they could possibly have known he dumped all his pills down the drain.

What Daniel didn't realize, and could never even imagine, was the fact that it was Janet who was responsible for the automatic refill. Having called the day before in hopes of talking to someone she had triggered the delivery.

Leaning his head back Daniel closed his eyes in hopes of organizing his thoughts. A combination of withdrawal, sleep deprivation, and low blood sugar slowly stole his consciousness. He jerked awake from hours of dreamless sleep feeling that only seconds had gone by. Outside the night had fallen and the city was ruining the night sky with its lights.

Suddenly more angry than in pain Daniel snatched the bottle out of the box. He broke the container as he violently opened it and then threw it across the room. He glared at the innocent objects in his house as he slipped into paranoid delusion.

"Where are you?!" Daniel demanded angrily. "Are you watching me right now? Can you hear me?!"

Knocking the box off his lap and to the floor Daniel leaned forward to garb a hold of the poured stone statue of an Egyptian cat that had been decorating the coffee table. He threw it down to the floor where it shattered into several pieces. He inspected the pieces for any kind of wire or electronic bug, even though he had bought the piece himself. Not satisfied he struggled up onto his crutches and walked over to the book shelf where he proceeded to tear the books off the shelf and let them fall to the floor.

Soon all the books were laid out on the floor, their open pages fluttering like the wings of dying birds. Knocking the vase off the top of the bookshelf it joined the books without breaking. With a angry growl Daniel crushed the vase with the base of one his crutches.

Convinced the apartment was bugged in someway Daniel began systematically destroying anything that could hide a listening or video device. Pulling pictures off the wall he ripped them out of their frames, he over turned any of the furniture that he could easily lift. If his neighbors wondered about the crashing and yelling they did nothing about it.

Storming into kitchen Daniel had completely forgotten about the broken glass. He yelped as a shard pierced into the bottom of his foot. He was unable to simple stop and pull it out so he was forced to limped backwards while the glass sank deeper into the arch of his foot. Daniel felled back to the carpet in the living room. He reached down and yanked the glass out causing hot blood to gush out onto the light beige carpet. He ground his teeth together and threw the glass at the wall.

"Are you enjoying this?!" Daniel snarled at no one. "What do you want from me...do you just want to see me suffer?!"

Daniel broke into tears, but not for long. Pulling himself together he narrowed his eyes in pure rage. A wrath that was no longer directed at an unseen foe, but at everything and nothing all at once. Slipping into madness Daniel ignored the deep puncture wound and forced himself back up. Determined to find they spy in his mists Daniel continued to tear the apartment apart.

Lost in his paranoia he even ruined his computer in case it had some way of transmitting his voice or possibly even his thoughts. Hours of fruitless searching brought him to the point of physical collapse. With another wave of nausea holding his stomach captive Daniel was forced to give up on the destructive stripping of his apartment.

Sitting down on the couch did nothing to ease any of his symptoms. Trembling violently he dragged his hands through his hair, finding it drenched in sweat. His missing foot was almost as painful as the one with throbbing cut in it. Trying to take a deep breath Daniel found his lungs constricted. He shook his head and looked around at the damage he'd caused. Not only was the apartment ransacked, but the carpet was covered in patches of blood and littered with Percocet.

"This...this is insane."

Casting his eyes around desperately Daniel spied his cell phone on the floor near a broken picture frame. Too tired to get back up on his crutches only to have get back down again Daniel simply lowered himself onto the floor and scooched over to the phone. Picking up the device he was just glad to see that he hadn't crushed it.

Daniel opened the phone and hesitated. Looking around he suddenly feared calling any kind of authority for help. The fever he hadn't even been paying attention to suddenly plunged into a deep chill, making him dizzy. Daniel slammed the only number he knew by heart that would work in this Time Line. The phone rang six times. Daniel was starting to fear he wasn't going to get an answer and panic began to seize him again.

_"He...hello?" _

Janet's sleepy voice sent a rush of relief through Daniel's over taxed body. Closing his eyes he smiled as tears slipped down his cheeks. For a crucial moment Daniel completely forgot why he had called her, or even that he was supposed to speak to her.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Ja..."

Daniel stopped suddenly. His dizziness had been replaced by an unusual floating feeling. The intense seizure that claimed him forced him to drop the phone as he spasmed violently. Falling back to the floor he clawed at the carpet in a fit of uncontrolled reflexes. The convulsions didn't last long, but when they were over he was left senseless. Unconscious he laid on the floor with the open cell phone by his side.

_"Daniel? ...Daniel!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Janet stood outside Daniel's door in a dimly lit hallway. It was a little after midnight and she suddenly wasn't sure what she was doing here. There was a very good chance that the random late night call hadn't even been him. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd received a wrong number phone call. Janet shook her head, if it had been a wrong number the caller would have hung up. As it was the line had gone silent, but hadn't disconnected.

"How am I going to explain myself if I wake him up and everything is fine?" Janet sighed to herself. "Oh, hello, Daniel. What am I doing here? Well I think you have a high chance of being suicidal so I'm pressing the limits of conduct to make sure you're still breathing."

Janet thought about her words for a moment and realized that although she had said them in a sarcastic tone, it was the absolute truth. She had lost patients to suicide in the past, it was almost part of the job. Sometimes it came as a surprise, sometimes it didn't. She had never gotten as close to those patients because they all had others in their lives to turn to. As a physical therapist wasn't really her place to fix their minds, just their bodies.

If she was going to be honest with herself Daniel's mind was any more her responsibility, and yet here she was standing outside his door. She knew that he had no network of support in the world outside the clinic, and in his situation she knew that it was basically a death sentence. No one was strong enough to cope with such pain and addiction on their own.

"So are you going to knock or just walk away?"

Taking a deep breath Janet brought her shoulders back so that she looked as professional as she knew how. Reaching out she knocked firmly wooden door. She waited a few minutes knowing that if she had woken him he would take longer than an average person to answer. When she felt she'd given him enough time to at least wake she knocked again. Still not getting a response she checked the door knob.

"Locked."

Janet remained stationary, torn with indecision. She chewed on her bottom lip as the seconds ticked by. Finally she came to the conclusion that she'd never be able to live with herself if Daniel didn't survive the night because she had left. She could handle the embarrassment of confronting him about her fears even if they proved false. She was fairly certain he wouldn't have her arrested for breaking and entering.

Reaching into her pocket David's words repeated in her mind. 'Keep it...it might belong to someone you know'. Janet would be very surprised if the key didn't fit in the lock on Daniel's door. She was not disappointed, the key slid into the lock easily and it turned with a click. Janet opened the door slowly without looking inside.

"Daniel?" Janet called softly.

Still getting no answer Janet decided that it was time to just bite the bullet and step inside. She invited herself into the dark apartment. Even before seeing the scene a chill ran down her back. Something wasn't right, this was not the peaceful home of a man innocently sleeping. Her instincts were telling her to run back out into the hallway and just call the police. Not wanting to make Daniel's possible addiction a police matter just yet Janet searched the wall near the door for a light switch.

"Da..."

Janet stopped with a sharp gasp of fright as the light she turned on illuminated the ransacked living room. It didn't look like it had been a struggle, it looked like it had been a systematic search and destroy. As she cast her eyes down on the floor the sight of soaked in blood stains caused her heart to leap into her throat. A closer look also revealed a large amount of white pills scattered across the floor.

Horrified by the destruction Janet took a step back out into the hall. It took her a moment to find the courage to walk back in and close the door behind herself. She was about to call the police when she caught sight of Daniel's open cell phone laying on the floor. Almost in a daze she picked up the phone to look at who Daniel had called last and found herself staring at her home number.

A soft noise coming from the adjoining room startled Janet into dropping the phone. She had thought that she was already too late, that she was alone. It hadn't occurred to her that Daniel might still be here and alive. Then she had the thought that it might not be him, with his unknown past this could just as easily be a murder as a suicide.

Swallowing against a dry throat Janet started walking towards the source of the noise. If it had been any other sound she had heard she would have run out the door. However the disturbance had been the distinct sound of weeping. A quiet, exhausted, lost child sound. Stepping into the bedroom at first Janet didn't see anyone, just more destruction. Walking around the far side of the bed she froze and tears brightened her eyes.

Daniel was sitting on the floor, backed up in the corner. She wasn't sure if he was naked or not, there was a tangle of bloodied torn sheets covering his lower half. He hadn't noticed her, he was staring down at the sleek black gun in his hand that he had pressed into his chest. Janet had an odd thought flash through her mind, she knew most men committed suicide by either eating their gun or putting it to their temple. It was women who tended to shoot themselves in the chest to preserve their faces in death.

_"No, he's not aiming for his chest."_ Janet thought sadly. _"He's aiming for his heart."_

Still unaware of being watched Daniel took a shuddering breath the way one did after crying for a long time. He sighed hopelessly, his whole frame looked ready to collapse with or without the bullet. Janet was unsure of what to do next. She felt rooted to the spot and feared speaking in case she startled him and the gun went off.

They both seemed frozen in time, balancing between life and death. Staring at the gun Janet recalled when Daniel insisted that he wasn't in the Armed Forces, and yet there he was with a standard issue type gun held in his hand like it belong there. She had no doubt he knew how to use the weapon, he was just trying to decide if he should.

It wasn't until Janet's lungs started to burn that she realized that since spotting Daniel she had been holding her breath. Releasing the breath brought her instantly to Daniel's attention. He jerked his head up to look at her in surprise. His wide eyes suddenly narrowed into icy slits and before Janet could even comprehend her situation Daniel turned the gun on her.

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded dangerously.

"Ea...easy, Daniel." Janet stuttered in fear. "It's Janet, Janet Frasier...from the VA."

Daniel squinted and then turned his head slightly to the side to get a different view. Janet hadn't even noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. It could be a deadly omission for her. Recognition seemed to spark in his eyes for a moment, but it quickly turned to suspicion. He readjusted his aim and Janet was now staring directly down the barrel. A sudden cold sweat beaded against her skin.

"You're one of them." Daniel snarled.

"'Them'? No, I..."

"The ones who are doing this to me!" Daniel cried as he began shaking. "The ones that forced me to kill Sam! How could you do that to her?!"

"Daniel..."

"No! No, don't move. Come any closer and I will kill you too!"

Janet didn't doubt Daniel's threat. She could see the desperation and fear in his eyes that bordered on insanity. Sweat dripped from his hair and rolled down his skin, yet he still was shivering as though freezing to death. Janet tried to control her own trembling with little success. She had spent all of her time in the Air Force during peacful times and had never seen the wrong end of a gun this way. Daniel pressed himself harder into the corner, tears streaking down his face.

"Stay away from me!"

"Does that mean you'll let me back away unharmed?"

"I just don't want you to hurt me."

"I feel the same way."

Daniel's expression instantly softened. Looking around the room he seemed to be trying to figure out his surroundings. He dropped his aim, but did not release his hold on the weapon. Janet watched in horror as his eyes suddenly rolled back to white and then to blue again. She had feared that he was over dosing, but now she had a different thought.

"Daniel," Janet said softly "have you had any of your Percocet today?"

Daniel looked away from her without answering.

"Daniel?"

"I...I don't remember."

"I bet you haven't, I think you're having seizures from withdrawal."

Daniel shook his head. It didn't look like he was disagreeing, it looked like he was locked in a pointless motion.

"It's not safe to just stop taking that medication."

When Daniel said nothing Janet took a hesitant step back. Daniel watched her nervously, but did nothing to stop her. Stepping out into the living room Janet collected a handful of the pills that were strewn across the floor. She stepped into the kitchen and her shoe crunched down on broken glass. Ignoring the broken glasses she searched for one that had been spared and filled it with water. She had to put the glass down for a second to brush away some unwanted tears. Taking a deep breath she collected herself, she glanced at the front door but shook her head.

Picking up the glass Janet stepped carefully into the bedroom and knelt down in front of Daniel about five feet from him. He looked up at her and suddenly she could see the man she knew looking at her. A hesitant smile spread across his lips and Janet forced a smile as well. She was trying to remain calm, but she knew she was shaking.

"Janet?"

"I'm here, Daniel. How many Percocet do you normally take at a time?"

"What? Why?"

"Just answer me."

"I don't know, maybe a dozen."

"Okay, I'm going to give you ten of them..."

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes." Daniel admitted. "What's happening?"

"Trust me, this will help."

Daniel stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, I'm going to give you the pills, but first you have to give me the gun."

Daniel knit his brow together as if he had no idea what she was talking about. His deep confusion just reassured her theory that he was suffering from massive withdrawal. He looked down at the gun and started hyperventilating. With a shaky hand he clicked the safety on and placed it carefully on the floor as far from him as he could.

Janet reached out and took the weapon and after checking the safety again she tucked into the back of her jean's waist line. She held out her hand so that he could take the white pills from her. Daniel thought about it for a few minutes and then slowly reached out and took about half of them. Before Janet could hand him the glass of water he put them in his mouth.

"Don't chew them!"

Daniel looked up at her startled. She offered him the glass of water and he took it and swallowed the pills whole. He took the rest of them away from her and took them as well.

"Daniel, promise me you'll never chew on these. It can cause a sudden surge of the drug and send you into overdose on a very small amount of pills."

"I promise."

A genuine smile spread across Janet's face. Daniel smiled as well, but he didn't look like he knew why. He looked around vacantly and leaned back against the wall. Janet herself felt exhausted and she couldn't imagine how Daniel must feel. Looking at him she feared he was going to pass out at any moment. Janet glanced at the near by bed and noticed for the first time that it had been cut open.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"I want to help you get to the couch so you can get some real sleep."

"I'm afraid to sleep."

"I'm going to stay with you."

Daniel thought about this, visibly struggling to bring his mind into focus. Eventually he started to untangle himself from the sheet, showing that he was wearing a simple pair of gray boxers. When he revealed his foot Janet instantly noticed the deep angry cut in the bottom of it. She briefly wondered if someone had sliced it open on purpose to keep him from what little mobility he had.

When Daniel started to try and get up despite his injury Janet jumped up to help him. She wasn't sure where in the mess his crutches were so she just slipped under his left arm and wrapped her arm around his waist. It wasn't easy or graceful but they made it.

Janet helped him lay down before going back in the bedroom and grabbing a blanket. She came back out and covered him with the comforting cover. She sat down on the far end of the scouch so that he could use her lap as a pillow. He took a deep breath, a glaze coming over his eyes as the drugs hit his system.

"It's alright, Daniel, close your eyes. I'm right here...you're not alone."

A slight smile touched Daniel's lips and he finally gave into his heavy eyelids. He didn't just fall asleep, he passed out. Janet could feel his entire frame suddenly relax. Fearing she may have pushed him into overdoes she pressed her fingers against his throat. His pulse was slow, but strong. With the situation stabilized Janet took a deep breath and tried to ease the knot in her stomach.

When Daniel started twitching in his sleep Janet stroked his cheek gently. He nestled against her and settled down peacefully once again. She kept her hand in contact with his skin until she was sure that he was going to remain calm. Janet just watched him, she didn't want to look around the room because she didn't want to start imagining what had happened.

Even without looking at the room her mind raced. Had the people who were addicting him to the Percocet finally come for whatever they wanted from him? Percocet withdrawal happened quickly, had someone physically kept the medication from him to pry information from him? What could they have been looking for that required searching everything from tearing down paintings to opening up the computer's insides? Did Daniel own the gun or did they leave him with it knowing that he'd probably use it on himself?

Remembering the gun Janet moved carefully so she could get the weapon without waking Daniel. She opened the clip and removed it. Furrowing her brow she looked in the chamber and shook her head. She tucked the gun into the side of the couch.

Daniel started jerking again so she began smoothing out his hair. He took longer to calm this time, but eventually his breathing was easy once again. Janet feared that nightmares were torturing him even through the Percocet. When he was still again she put her hand on his shoulder and kept contact with him in hopes that it would help.

Hours passed, but Janet never found herself sleepy. The adrenaline from the evening was still pushing through her blood. She watched the sunrise pour blood red into the apartment through the sliding glass doors of the small porch. As the sun rose higher she knew the VA was trying to get a hold of her for not coming into work or calling. She had turned off her cell phone to keep it from waking Daniel. She would just have to make up some sort of excuse later.

As mid morning approached Daniel started to show signs of coming to. He did not jerk awake with a cry of panic the way Janet had expected. Laying on his side he half opened his eyes and took a quick look at the destruction in his immediate area. Closing his eyes again he moaned like a college student regretting a night of heavy drinking.

It wasn't until he reached up to rub at his eyes that he seemed to notice the unusual nature of his pillow. He rolled over on his back and started up at her blankly. Janet smiled as she watched him slowly realize who she was. He knit his brow together in concentration and then weld his eyes shut as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please, please, please tell me I didn't point a gun at you last night." Daniel groaned. "Please tell me it was all some sort of deranged nightmare."

"Don't worry, no one was hurt."

Still not quite fully alert Daniel shook his head in denial of his actions. He suddenly reached up and grabbed the back of the couch to haul himself into a sitting position. Janet tried to stop him from the violent change in position, but she wasn't quick enough. Daniel's blood pressure dropped like a stone and he wavered on the edge of unconsciousness once again. Once his blood pressure managed to stabilize he doubled over and started dry heaving.

Janet rubbed between his shoulder blades and waited for him to regain control of his stomach. When he did he leaned back and closed his eyes once more. She noted with concern that he was clenching his jaw so tightly that the muscles in his neck were straining beneath the skin. Janet got up off the couch carefully and sought out some of the scattered Percocet and the glass of water. She sat back down next to him with the offerings.

"I don't want those anymore."

"And I don't really want you to have them." Janet replied sympathetically. "However, you need to come down off them slowly and it's been six hours since you had any."

Daniel looked at the nine pills in her hand and sighed in defeat. He took them all at once, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to swallow more than a sip of water and still keep it down. He ground his teeth together to keep from retching again. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his lap and hide his face in his hands for a while.

"Daniel?"

"I am so sorry, Janet."

"It's alright."

"No it isn't." Daniel snapped as he brought his head back up. "I almost _killed_ you."

"You couldn't have shot me."

"I know you see the good side of everyone, Janet, but last night I was completely crazed. I could have easily pulled that trigger."

"Of that I have no doubt, but you still couldn't have shot me."

"I don't understand."

"Daniel, there are no bullets in that gun."

"Yes there are."

"Uh...no, there isn't." Janet countered matter-of-factly. "I checked it myself."

Janet pulled the weapon out from is place between the cushion and handed it to Daniel for inspection. He hesitated to take it, but when he did he opened it with an expert hand and looked at the empty clip in confusion. After making sure the chamber was clear as well he put the gun down on the coffee table and started at it.

"I loaded that gun myself."

"When?"

"A month ago when I bought it." Daniel replied, still lost in thought. "I went to a Internet cafe and purchased it and the ammunition separately on line had them sent to a PO box. It's was terrifyingly easy, it's not a registered gun. I'm sure it can be traced to me, but you'd have to look carefully. Since there are never any children here I loaded it and put it in the closet."

"Sometime between then and last night someone removed them."

"I know who." Daniel growled. "It was foolish of me to think they wouldn't know."

Janet watched quietly as Daniel brooded in his thoughts. She could see the Percocet was starting to affect him again. His breathing was slowing and his frame was relaxing. She wouldn't be surprised if he needed more sleep. However, she could see in his eyes that his mind was still working at a million miles an hour.

"Daniel...what happened last night?"

"I don't remember."

"I'm guessing that's a result of one or more massive seizures. What's the last thing you do remember? Other than what happed when I got here."

"I just remember being angry."

"Who was here with you?"

"I don't know."

"Is there someone who you think it could have been?"

Daniel didn't answer. He glanced at her, but quickly looked away. His eyes started to roam the apartment, his mind desperately trying to piece together his broken memory. Daniel dragged his hands through his hair and then tilted his head back, trying to work out the kinks in his neck.

"You should go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Daniel. It's not safe for you to be alone."

"It's not safe for you to be here."

"I'll take my chances."

"Janet whoever did this to my apartment probably didn't find what they were looking for. They will probably come back."

"What were they looking for?"

"I don't know."

"Daniel..." Janet paused and tried to think of a way to chose her next words carefully. "Daniel, before all this happened did you try to kill yourself with an overdose?"

"What does it matter?"

"If you took a heavy does and then stopped suddenly your physical and mental status would have gone haywire. Anxiety is a common withdrawal effect, it could have easily spiraled into paranoia."

"You think I did this?" Daniel gestured to the room vaguely.

"I think it's a strong possibility." Janet nodded. "When I came here last night the door was locked and there were no signs of a forced entry."

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"You called me."

"I did? What did I say?"

"Uh...well...nothing actually."

"So how did you know it was me?"

"Intuition."

Daniel thought about this for a moment. Janet could see that he was still suspicious of her, but eventually he relaxed again. She was sure that the Percocet she had just given him was making it difficult for him to think clearly. Only now did she realize that if Daniel suddenly turned on her he'd most likely win that fight. Still unafraid she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, I don't know your past, and I don't need to. I just want to help you now."

Daniel turned to look at Janet and stared at her. She could see him weighing his options, deciding if he was going to trust her or not. She could even see his conflicting emotions over being alone verses putting someone else at risk. After everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours he simply didn't have the strength to hide his thoughts from anyone willing to try and read them.

Janet tried a reassuring smile. Unfortunately instead of raising his spirits the smile seemed to break him. Daniel instantly lost what little fight he had left. The change was subtle, but absolute. Like an animal walking through the desert that finally collapsed, knowing it will never rise to its feet again. She wondered if this was the state of mind whoever was giving him the drugs was looking for, she had the feeling that any question she asked right now she would be given the truth. Lying would take too much effort.

"Janet...what I need now more than anything is a way to deal with my pain without drugs. I can't live like this. If there is someone 'out to get me', this is their weapon of choice. I don't understand it, I don't know why anyone would do this to me."

"I don't know why either, Daniel. I can't think of anything crueler than stealing someone's tsanity and hirst for life this way. The heartlessness of it is chilling."

"It doesn't even make any sense, if they wanted me dead they could have just killed me on the operating table...no one who would have care would have ever known."

"I don't understand the drugs myself, Daniel, but I agree with you that they are a weapon. No one should have unlimited access to instant refills of anything this powerf..."

"It was you..." Daniel interrupted "you called the number on that prescription bottle of mine that you had. That's why the refill came to my door."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it makes me feel better that it was you."

"Why's that?"

"Because it means that it wasn't a malicious act." Daniel smiled. "It was just a coincidence. Of course that just leaves me with more questions."

"Let's not worry about them right now. I promise to find a way to manage your pain without drugs if you promise to slowly tapper off of them."

"Deal."

Daniel flashed Janet a genuine smile and she found herself suddenly exhausted. Although there were still more questions than answers, at least she didn't feel like she was completely in the dark anymore. After months making very little progress with Daniel she felt that there had suddenly been a break through. She had no idea yet how she was going to solve his phantom pain, but she was determined to scour the literature for any holistic solution that might be out there.

"You look tired." Daniel noted.

"Long night." Janet admitted.

"I know the feeling."

Daniel moved to the far end of the couch and invited her to lay down.

"I really shouldn't." Janet protested.

"It's only fair, and you need some rest. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"You can rest your head on my lap so that if I try and go anywhere to be a danger to myself you'll know about it."

Janet had to chuckle and Daniel smiled brightly. Giving in Janet laid down and settled down with her head resting comfortably on his lap. Daniel rearranged the blanket so that she was covered in the soft folds. He kept his hands off her, but she could sense that he was staring down at her.

"Daniel?"

"I never got a chance to say 'thank you' for all the times you've saved my life."

"All the times?" Janet smiled. "So far I only count two."

"Maybe in this life time, but something tells me our paths have crossed before."

"You know, I've had that odd sensation myself. Although I've never been a reincarnation sort of person."

"You never know. In any case, thank you."

"Any time."

Daniel chuckled softly and she felt him leaning back and getting more comfortable. She wouldn't be surprised if he fell asleep shortly after she did. It was taking Janet a while to calm her whirlwinds of thoughts, but eventually she managed to close her eyes.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Daniel asked.

"Of course."

"If the door was locked...how did you get in last night?"

"David gave me a key."

"David...of course." Daniel nodded.

"Is he the one you think emptied the gun?"

"Yes."

"Looks like you have a Guardian Angel, Daniel."

"I'm fairly certain that I have two."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Daniel took a deep breath as Janet slipped deeper into sleep. It hadn't taken more than a few minutes for her breathing to slow. After the night they'd had he was surprised she had lasted this long. Janet twitched slightly in her sleep and Daniel reached down to soothe her. No more than an inch from her skin he froze and pulled away.

He had to keep reminding himself that this woman didn't know him well enough to know that such an act would be entirely innocent. She was after all sleeping in the lap of nearly a complete stranger, one that had held her at gun point just hours ago. Janet's almost child like trust in him made Daniel smile, and he didn't want to do anything to risk breaking that trust.

For half an hour he just watched her sleeping, envying her ability to do so without nightmares. When Daniel felt ice crystals starting to form in his missing flesh he looked around the apartment to distract himself. There was a great deal of blood drying into the carpeting. If someone had cut his foot open to keep him from moving around they had clearly failed. He noticed for the first time that there was very little that hadn't been uprooted in the small apartment.

"What would they have been looking for?"

Daniel furrowed his brow in concentration, which only served to make his under laying headache worse. He fought with the foggy blackness of the previous day. He remembered his nightmare about Sam and the suicide attempt that had followed it. Thinking harder he recalled phoning Janet to let her know he wouldn't be coming into therapy. After that things started getting confusing. He knew he had been sick, his stomach still hurt to prove it.

Concentrating harder didn't seem to make the details of his day any clearer. Someone had come to the door, someone he was afraid of, or angry with. He couldn't remember which, he also couldn't picture what they looked like or if they had stayed. Catching sight of the box on the coffee table he decided whoever had come had brought the extra drugs.

Had that been all the person had wanted, to supply him with more drugs? Why tear the place apart? Why cut open his foot when a much better way to keep him still would have been to break it? Did they find what they wanted or get whatever they had come for? If they did, what was it? If they didn't why did they leave?

This line of thinking was not really bringing him any closer to figuring out the truth. As the nonexistent freezing cold crawled further up his leg Daniel became increasingly determined to block it out. There was no reason to physically keep reliving the event when it didn't even bother him emotionally anymore. Switching to Janet's theory Daniel started on a new train of thought.

"What would I have been looking for?" Daniel muttered quietly. "Bugs. I would have been looking for surveillance."

Daniel looked around the shattered apartment once again. He noted that every area of destruction held bloodstains near by. If someone else had trashed the place they had forced him around with them. Since that made little to no sense to Daniel he decided that he himself must have caused the destruction looking for audio or video bugs.

"I wonder if I found any. Or more importantly: did I find them all?"

Shaking his head Daniel decided not to think about it. It didn't really matter, if they wanted him under surveillance there was nothing he could do to stop them. They must have his phone tapped so they'd already know that Janet was here. There was no hiding anything he did. His time would better be spent fighting battles he had half a chance of winning. This thought brought him back to the Percocet. Looking at the pills scattered across the floor he started to chew on his bottom lip.

Daniel had a feeling that tapering off the drug was going to be more difficult than the cold turkey method he'd tried to kill himself with. It had been less than two hours since he'd taken anys and already his blood was crying out for more. It was like giving a thirsty man a single sip of water, it just made the burning worse.

To add insult to injury the lancing cold was getting too intense to ignore. Daniel started to wonder if this level of phantom pain was normal or if he was doing something to make it worse. Closing his eyes Daniel leaned his head back and tried to think about anything other than the escalating pain and the increasing desire to get up and hunt down some of the spilled Percocet.

Not wanting to disturb Janet, who was still sleeping peacefully, Daniel tried to fall back on the meditation techniques that Teal'c had taught him over the years. However before he could fall into a another state of mind thoughts of Teal'c lead him on a whole new journey. Daniel flushed at the fact that he hadn't thought much of his Jaffa friend's fate until now.

If Daniel knew Ba'al half as well as thought he did he had no doubt that Teal'c had been serving as the snake's First Prime for hundreds of years by now. There was also a higher than likely chance that Vala was still enslaved by Qetesh and at his side. His skin flashed to ice at the thought that even Sha're may still be captive to Ammonet. Or perhaps without the death of Ra she was still living on Abydos, she'd be a slave but in another sense she'd be free.

"So many lives have been altered...but how many for the better and how many for the worst?"

Looking down at Janet he had the feeling that at least on Earth things were better. A lot of good men and women had died in the Stargate program. They had stirred up some serious hornets in the galaxy and had kept the Earth from complete destruction by sheer luck at times. Perhaps things were better this way.

"No." Daniel shook off his thoughts. "Ba'al will come, it's only a matter of time, and we're not going to be ready to face him, he'll make sure of that."

The dark thoughts brought Daniel right back to the beginning and his injured leg stabbed a terrifyingly powerful jolt that dug into his hip joint. He couldn't keep from tensing and feared that his sudden motion would wake Janet. Exhausted she continued to rest, unaware of her surroundings. Panting for breath Daniel took the risk of reaching down and trying to ease the pain with touch.

It was the wrong move and he couldn't stop the spasmodic jerking and cry of agony from the intense flare. Janet was instantly startled awake and sat bolt up right. She visually scanned her environment for a second. Janet looked at Daniel and he tried to force a convincing smile in attempt to act as though nothing was wrong.

He failed at reassuring her miserably. He didn't even know why he was trying to hide the pain from her. Janet didn't ask him if he was okay or what was wrong, she knew the answer to both. Without a word she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. She quickly came out with a wet washcloth which she took over to the microwave. Daniel was still struggling to gain control when she sat back down next to him with the warmed damp cloth.

"Can I try something?"

"Go for it...you're certainly not going to make anything worse."

Janet smiled sadly and nodded. Daniel's breath hissed sharply across his teeth as she laid the surprisingly hot cloth over his leg. The treatment actually did make things worse for a moment and he had to bite down on his own tongue to keep from screaming. However as he continued to force himself to breath slowly the pain did ebb away some. Janet glanced down at her watch and retrieved him a few of the Percocet and then stepped carefully into the kitchen to refill the water. When she came back over he took them gratefully.

"You really should drink the whole glass."

Daniel nodded and followed the simple order. Janet took the glass from him when he was done and placed it on the coffee table. She waited patiently for him to see if either treatment was going to help. After about five minutes Daniel found himself breathing a lot easier.

"Thank you."

"Did it help?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded.

"Have you ever tried it before?"

"No." Daniel admitted. "I do remember you telling me about the warm cloth thing, but by the time I need it..."

"You can't move."

"Exactly." Daniel looked around. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you want to lay down again?"

"I would, but I can't promise that I can sleep again."

"Fair enough."

Despite her words Janet was clearly having trouble keeping her eyes open. She hadn't been asleep for more than a couple of hours. She laid back down and curled up tighter so that she wasn't touching Daniel. He gave her a nudge and offered her his lap again.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be okay, the Percocet should keep me quiet for a while."

Janet smiled and settled down again in a more comfortable position once again resting her head on him. Daniel had thought that she was going to fall asleep quickly again, but she didn't. Even though her eyes were closed her breathing and muscle tension betrayed the fact that she was wide awake. Daniel watched her for a while before coming to a decision.

"Would it help you sleep if I told you a story?" Daniel asked.

"That would depend on the story, but I'd love to hear it anyway."

"It's about a crazy young archaeologist who gets mixed up in something that was way over his head." Daniel hesitated. "He...he spent years getting further and further from civilization as most know it without ever looking back. Before he knew it he'd lost all touch with what it is like to live in the everyday world. Then one day he found himself quite unexpectedly in the Arctic woefully under dressed and soaked to the skin after stepping in a pool of sea water. Shaking with a combination of cold and pain he had no idea how he'd gotten to that point in his life. Then it suddenly occurred to him that he was going to die alone out on the ice and that he'd never see his friends again...he was half right."

Daniel closed his eyes as a stray tear slipped down his cheek. He hadn't expected the simple confession to affect him so deeply, however he was trembling and fearful that he was going to start dry heaving again. Janet brought her hand up in a silent request for his own. Daniel put his hand in her small palm and she squeezed it tightly. Still on her side she did not look up at him, which he greatly appreciated, she'd seen him shed too many tears already.

"Is this crazy young archaeologist happy in New York?" Janet asked quietly.

"He's not so young anymore," Daniel forced a smile "but he's warming up to the city with the help of the most courageous therapist he's ever met."

This time Janet did look up at him. Twisting around she propped herself up on one elbow. He found himself under an unnervingly intense scrutiny. He realized that she was trying to determine if she had truly just heard the truth. Daniel knew that the story did sound unbelievable even without mention of time travel, but the base truth was betrayed in his eyes.

"Frostbite..."

Daniel nodded even though Janet's statement had not been a question. He watched in fascination as Janet's thoughts raced behind her dark eyes. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but whatever it was she was very focused all of a sudden.

"Janet?"

"Remember when I said that it didn't matter how you lost your leg?"

"Yes."

"I lied."

"How so?"

"I never would have guess frostbite, but now that you say it...I can't believe I didn't come up with it on my own."

"Does it really make a difference?"

"Daniel, this explains a lot of the reasons behind your higher than average pain level. In a quick destruction such as an explosion the nervous system doesn't get much time to react. During frostbite the nerve cells are slowly damaged and they basically cry out to the others for help. Even though those nerves are gone now they already flooded the remaining ones with chemicals that may have left the sodium channels permanently open. The pathways have been burned into your chemical memory."

"Janet, I only understood about every other word of that."

"Never mind." Janet smiled. "The good news is we can try some other things to manage your pain, treatments developed just for frostbite. Now the most popular is the TENS system...but I'll have to find something else."

"Why's that?"

"TENS is a lot like ESTIM."

"An electrical treatment?" Daniel asked with more anxiety in his voice than he liked.

"Unfortunately."

"I should be able to cope..."

"Don't worry about it, there are other methods. If we can't find anything else that works we'll talk about TENS again."

"Alright."

Janet stayed motionless for a moment just staring at him. Eventually Daniel was the one who broke the eye contact. Janet laid back down and he could feel her relaxing in preparation to sleep once again. He suddenly felt that he could fall asleep again as well. Leaning he head back he closed his eyes and took a pain free breath.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the truth."

"I should have told you a long time ago."

A slight smile twitched the corners of Janet's lips. She forced herself to take a slow, deep breath and tried once more to relax. For a while nothing was said. Daniel wished there was something he could say or do to ease her fears, but the damage was already done. She knew for a fact that she was in something larger than what it seemed. Eventually she swallowed hard and asked the question that was keeping her awake.

"Daniel...are we safe here?"

"Honestly: maybe not."

Janet nodded slightly and then settled in to go to sleep. Daniel's guilt for bringing her into this, whatever it was, tightened a knot in his stomach. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she turned to look up at him.

"Janet, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I would understand."

"I'm not going anywhere, Daniel."

"Jan..."

"I promised to get you back on your feet, and I am not going to walk away until you can."


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Coarse language!**

Chapter fourteen

"I don't want to hear it, Major."

"I haven't said anything yet."

"The fact that you're standing in my office means you have nothing worth saying that I want to listen to."

David sighed internally and closed the door behind himself. The highly decorated General sitting on the far side of the large mahogany desk continued with his paperwork without looking up. David studied him for a moment, wondering if he'd made a mistake coming here. He turned the thick file he had over in his hands nervously. Mistake or not he was here and he decided that he might as well try. He knew that small talk was pointless so he got straight to why he was here.

"Something strange is going on, I need..."

"What's not right is the fact that you can't just follow orders and do your job." The General snarled. "If I was your Commanding Officer I'd have locked up by now."

"Dad..."

"Don't you dare!" General Talis roared. "When I am in this office, in this uniform, I am a General of US Army and you will address me with the respect I deserve! Is that understood, Major Talis?!"

"Yes, Sir." David replied meekly.

"Good, now get out and get back to your post."

"There is no sense in me watching someone who is being slowly murdered."

David's father gave up on pretending to read the papers on his desk. He reached up and pinched at the bridge of his nose in exasperation. After taking a deep breath the General looked up at David with a penetrating glare.

"For the last time, David, these are suicides and there is nothing new about suicides in the Armed Forces. This obsession of yours has to stop!"

"I'm not saying that suicides don't happen, I'm saying that these fifteen cases aren't suicides. These are men that were on missions that good old Uncle Sam didn't want anyone knowing about and they were driven crazy by the very country they devoted their lives to protecting. They were pushed into suicide and that's murder."

"You are way out of line, Major." General Talis growled.

"I found another connection beyond amputation, it's the surgeon." David pressed on. "They all had the same surgeon..."

"Dr. Thomline performs hundreds of amputations every year, there is nothing extraordinary about a certain percentage of his patients killing themselves. He is a brilliant doctor and a National hero."

"I didn't mean it was his fau..."

"Do you have any idea how high soldier suicide rates are right now? Eighteen men in every one hundred thousand, and that's just among actives in the Army. Christ, in the past twenty years the UK has lost more men to suicide than combat."

"This is different..."

"No it isn't! Maybe if you'd spent some time in combat you'd understand."

"I served in Iraq for four years."

"As a Runway Rat."

"You don't have to be firing a gun at someone to see the costs of war."

"No, but you still have no clue what these boys have been through."

"They weren't boys, these are all intelligent men with no past record of mental illness or suicidal tenancies."

General Talis reached over his desk and snatched the file folder away from his son. He opened it up and started hastily flipping through the files. His face remained completely impassive and David started feeling more foolish as time passed. He couldn't believe that his father still hadn't forgiven him for going into the Air Force instead of the Army, but clearly he hadn't.

"David, these men are all broken, most missing more than one limb, they have no families, can't support themselves, they've seen things you can't even imagine in your worse nightmare...My God, how can you even be surprised that they eat their own guns? There is no conspiracy here."

"Only one of them died of gun shot wounds, all the others died of overdosing on powerful pain killers."

"They were in a lot of pain." The General shrugged. "None of this points to murder."

"They were given free access to these drugs."

"No one forced them down their throats."

"No one in their position would be able to resist them. General, these are murders and if something isn't done Dr. Jackson is going to be next."

"You are insane, do you know that?" General Talis spat. "If the Armed Forces wanted these men dead they would have just shot them. They wouldn't waste time, risk exposure, or bother with making these look like suicides. If they wanted these men to disappear, they would have disappeared. Why bother with just letting them drug themselves to death?"

David didn't have an answer to this. It was the one question that did keep gnawing at him.

"Well?"

"I don't know why this is the weapon of choice." David admitted.

"Because it isn't a weapon. Now are you going to drop this ridiculous theory or yours or not?"

"No."

"You are going to get us both Court-martialed one of these days."

"I don't care. This has to be stopped."

The General stared at his unwanted guest for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the file that David had given him. He flicked through and started picking out several of the men's photos, he chose seven in all and laid them out on the desk like a dealer showing of a deck of cards. It didn't take David long to realize that his father had picked out the seven most handsome men out of the lot and his skin suddenly started to chill.

"Which one was it?" General Talis asked simply.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Which one of these cocks were you sucking?"

"What?" David asked in shock.

"You heard me."

"I...I wasn't..."

"You think I don't know?!" General Talis spat. "You think for one second that I don't see you for what you really are?"

"'For what I really am'?" David replied in disbelief. "I'm your son."

"A biological fact I can not escape, that doesn't make me proud of it."

David was speechless, his father's words had felt like a slap across his face. He had suspected his father knew about his sexual orientation, but he had always assumed that he would rather eat glass than confront him about it. 'Don't ask, don't tell' worked just as well in his family as it did in the military.

David couldn't keep his eyes from flicking over to the photo of retired Captain Benjamin Rickshaw. He had watched his partner destroy himself after they got back from the war and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He screamed that he needed the pills to stop the pain in his missing arm, but he was going too far with them. When David had finally become desperate enough to take away the pills Ben had shot himself, the only one in the file to die violently.

General Talis picked up on which photo David had glanced at. He hunted out Ben's file and read the details. For a terrifying second David was afraid that his father was going to tear the photo and the file apart. General Talis's jaw was clenched so tightly he was in danger of hurting himself. After a moment he simply put all the photos back in the file and closed it. He looked up at David with an icy exspression.

"I should have known this crusade of yours was personal. You afraid of losing another lover?"

"What? No, this isn't about sex..."

"You're telling me you haven't been mixing business and pleasure? This is exactly why your kind isn't wanted in uniform."

"'My kind'?" David snarled. "You make it sound like I'm not even human. My personal life has never interfered with my service to this country! This has noth..."

David stopped cold as his father suddenly pushed himself away from his desk and got to his feet. He pulled out a set of keys and turned to a large filing cabinet against the far wall. Opening the cabinet he pulled out a thin file. He retrieved an 8 by 10 photo and tossed it onto the desk where is slid towards David. He'd seen it before, but he couldn't help but stare at it again.

Daniel Jackson looked up at him from the photo with his deep blue eyes. The photo had obviously been taken specifically for his file. The background was a slate gray wall just like any Base in the world. His hair was messy, not dirty per se, but just like he hadn't bothered with it. Although the photo was only a head shot it had the feel that Daniel was being confined somehow and his expression on one of demanding to be set free. He loved the photo, it captured a defiant spirit so well, a spirit that was almost lost now.

"So...you're telling you don't want this?" General Talis asked in an acidic tone. "At least you have good taste, he is handsome. Hell, I'd fuck him if I was goddamned homo."

"Dr. Jackson isn't gay." David whispered. "I just want to help hi..."

"You know I would think you'd want him drugged out of his mind, might give you a better chance with him." The General said casually. "He certainly couldn't run away from you if you decided to hold him down and..."

"General Talis, _Sir_!" David growled as his temper flared. "I will remind you that when I am in this office, in this uniform, I am a Major in the United States Air Force and you address me with the respect I deserve!"

"Very well, _Major_, how can the Army help the USAF?"

"I want to know who Dr. Daniel Jackson really is and who would have motive to see him dead. As a General you would have access to such information and unless you want me to turn this into a true criminal investigation I suggest you share it with me."

"Dr. Jackson is no one, he's a ghost. I know nothing about him."

To prove his point the General threw down the rest of the file in his hands. David reached forward and took it. Looking inside he saw that his father was right, there was nothing in the file he had. A single sheet of paper that gave Daniel's name and a brief medical history about his operation. It didn't even say how he was injured, there wasn't even a birth date. The one thing David did notice was that Dr. Thomline had been his surgeon.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Major?"

"No, Sir."

"Good."

David put the file down and when he looked up at his father he took a step back in surprise. General Talis was taking off his jacket. Once the jacket was off he folded it carefully over the back of his chair and walked out from behind the desk. David took another step away from the imposing General.

"As a General I can not forbid you from coming to my office, but on a personal note I _never_ want to see you again."

"Dad..."

"No. No." Talis shook his head. "I have done more than I should for you, it ends here."

"You can't mean this."

"I do. I'm just grateful your mother isn't alive for this."

"She already knew." David spat defiantly. "I told her when I was seventeen and she still loved me."

"Leave."

"No, I'm still your son, this is insane. I'm your only son, your only child...the only family you have left."

David's father said nothing. He turned around and went back to his jacket which he slipped on lovingly. Sitting down he pulled the paperwork he'd been working on before back in front of himself and stared at it blankly. David didn't move for a long time, unable to believe that he was losing his father over this.

"Da..."

"You are dismissed, Major."

The tone in the elder Talis's voice was final. Fighting the sting of tears David nodded and left. He made his way through the maze of the Pentagon in a daze. He wasn't even sure how he managed to make it back to his car in the secured parking lot. Once in the safety of his car David broke down into tears. He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Hoping it was his father he answered it quickly.

"H...hello?"

"David? You okay, man?"

It was his friend in the chemical engineering lab at Nova Tec. When he'd been given orders to retrieve the prescription from Janet and to inform her that she was in direct violation of HIPPA by dialing the number found on it he had decided to take one of the pills on a hunch. He thought it odd the the medical team at the USAF was so desperate to get it back.

"I'm fine, Greg. You got something for me?"

"Yes and no. That pill you gave me turns out to be 96 similar to the brand name prescription pain killer Percocet."

"96? What's the other 4?"

"Can't really say. The spectral analysis just picked up some anomalies."

"What do you make of it?"

"Personally? I think someone's cutting costs."

"I don't understand."

"I think it's a cheap generic form of Percocet. The anomalies are probably some sort of 'filler'."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"No, whatever it is it's not on my list of substances for comparison, but that's not unusual I can't be bothered with every chemical in the world and drug companies are coming up with new ones every day. What is this all about anyway?"

"Nothing, thanks for the test Greg."

"No trouble, always glad to help the USAF out."

"Right...about that..."

"Oh no, this wasn't personal was it?" Greg groaned.

"Sort of."

"Damn, David, do you have any idea how much these tests costs? My boss is going to..."

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure you get paid for the work. I'll think of something. Just please don't discuss the results with anyone."

"What results?" Greg chuckled.

"Thanks, Mate. I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime." Greg paused. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I've just had a hard day is all, I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you want to go out and get a drink later I could use some time away from Trish. She's getting more moody as her due date approaches."

"I might call you later."

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Take it as a 'maybe'."

"Riiiiight."

"Bye, Greg."

"Later."

David hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He knew he should be starting the long drive back to New York, but he wasn't sure if he was in any condition to drive. Tears slipped down his cheeks once again. He looked at his watch, it was just past three o'clock. Exhausted he just wanted to find the nearest hotel, take a hot bath, and sleep for the next three days.

Still torn with indecision David opened his cell phone again. He dialed a number, hoping that he had remembered it correctly. After a few rings a sweet female voice answered.

"Eastside VA, this is Cindy, how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Major Talis I work with Dr. Daniel Jackson. I was wondering if he made it to his appointment today?"

"And your clearance number?"

"Z784-F23-521."

"Thank you, Major, one moment please. I'm afraid Dr. Jackson did not come in today, or yesterday either."

"I need to speak with Dr. Frasier right away." David said as he slammed the keys into the ignition.

"I'm sorry, Sir, Dr. Frasier is not in today."

"But she's supposed to be...where is she?"

"I'm sorry, Major, I can't give you any more information."

"I understand." David knew there was no point in arguing. "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, Sir."

"Too late." David sighed as he hung up.

David pulled out of the underground parking lot and flashed his credentials at the exit gate guard. Once on the freeway back to New York he dialed another number. The phone rang seven times before an answering service picked up.

"You have reached the voice mail box of 212-555-0711. To leave a voi..."

David cut off the metallic voice by snapping his cell phone shut with a growl of frustration. Daniel had never even bothered to record his own voice on his phone inbox. Even still David knew he had the right number, Daniel simply wasn't answering it. Cursing under his breath David slammed one last number into his phone.

"Hey, David, what's going on?" A friendly male voice answered.

"How did you know it was me? This phone is supposed to have all id blocked."

"Come on David, phone tapping is what I do for a living. You think I don't have all the best toys set up on my personal phone?"

"Good point." David was forced to smile. "Speaking of taps, I need to know who the last person Dr. Daniel Jackson called and what time."

"Daniel Jackson, right, hang on...you know I've never been good with names what's his phone number?"

David rolled his eyes and recited Daniel's number. The wait seemed to take forever and he found himself paying less and less attention to the road or his ever increasing speed. His stomach had already been in a knot and now it felt like there as a live snake in there trying to chew its way out.

"Okay, David, I've got it, but it's not much."

"Give it to me."

"The last number he called was 917-555-7919, that belongs to a one Mrs. Janet Frasier."

"Doctor." David instantly corrected. "What did they say?"

"The transcript reads: Female voice: 'Hello?'. Pause. Female voice: 'Hello? Who is this?'. Pause. Male voice: 'Ja...'. Long pause. Female voice: 'Daniel? Daniel.'. End call."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"When was that call?"

"Last night at 23:37 pm."

"Shit."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Janet woke to a soft buzzing. At first she just ignored it. She was still soul crushingly tired and more than that she was unbelievably comfortable. Daniel had tucked the blanket around her tightly and in the cool apartment air conditioning it was amazingly cozy in the fuzzy blanket. Daniel seemed to have settled down and with her head on his lap she could feel his belly slowly rising and falling.

The irritating buzzing continued and Janet finally opened her eyes. On the coffee table Daniel's phone was flashing and vibrating. She lifted herself up enough to grab the phone. Checking the caller ID on the front she found it only read 'Unknown'. She was debating on if she should answer it or not when it got kicked into voice mail.

With the call ended the phone displayed the fact that it was just after three in the afternoon. Janet knew that she should get up, that she was never going to sleep tonight if she continued to nap all day. Wanting just a few more minutes Janet settled back down and closed her eyes. By the time she woke up again it was nearing five o'clock.

Feeling guilty for sleeping so much Janet sat up, careful not to wake Daniel. She watched him for a moment. Still sitting up his head had lolled back in sleep. She smiled as he snored gently. Getting to her feet Janet went over to the scattered pills and started collecting them into the discarded bottle.

While picking up the prescription she came across a large piece of bloodied glass. Picking it up by the clean end she inspected it. She guessed that if she held it up to the cut on Daniel's foot that they'd match in size. Placing the broken glass on the coffee table she sat back on her heels, deciding what to do next.

Looking at Daniel's cell phone Janet decided that she should probably let everyone know that she was alright. Turning on her phone she found a surprisingly large number of missed calls. She opened the phone and saw that over a dozen messages had been left. Listening to the first three she called the frantic caller back. While the phone rang she walked into the bedroom and closed the door to keep from waking Daniel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Phil."

"Janet!" Dr. Heckler cried. "Damn it girl, where are you?"

"I'm okay."

"We've been counting down the minutes till the police will officially open a 'missing persons' case on you."

"Really?"

"Well...I have. The others said I was over reacting."

"You were, but I appreciate it."

"So I take it you're with Dr. Jackson."

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Not great. He tried to overdose on the Percocet and then decided to quit it cold turkey."

"Not good. You two at the hospital?"

"No...but we probably should be. He's agreed to go off the Percocet slowly, but there is no way I'd be able to be able to talk in into being penned up in a rehab clinic."

"Not a bird that likes to be caged, eh?"

"No." Janet sighed. "I really want to help him, Phil."

"It sounds like you're doing a wonderful job so far."

"Thanks."

"So...now what?"

"I don't know." Janet admited. "I think I'm going to take a week or so off."

"I can't tell you what to do, Janet, but I do want to warn you about getting too close."

"You warned me about that months ago, I didn't listen to you then..."

"What makes me think you'll listen to me now?" Phil chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Phil."

"Take care, both of you."

Janet nodded, even though Phil couldn't see the gesture, and after saying good bye she hung up the phone. She quickly dial her boss. When he answered she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say.

"Dr. Nollen." He answered formally.

"Hello, it's Janet."

"Janet, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"What happened?"

"I...I had a..." Janet paused. "I had a family emergency."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not yet, but it will be. I need to take next week off."

"Not a problem, you call me if you need more time or anything else."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, take care. Don't worry about the clinic, I'll have Cindy and Michael see your patients."

"Thank you."

Janet closed her phone, thankful to be working with such a caring group of people. She pocketed the phone and looked around the bedroom. There wasn't as much destruction in this room, mostly just the bed had been torn apart. She looked around for a moment, hoping to find at least a single photo of a friend or family member, however, there were no photos of people of any kind. Suddenly feeling that she was spying Janet hurried out of the room and back out to the living room. She stood in the middle of the room, wondering if she should start cleaning up.

On the couch Daniel suddenly whimpered like a young pup being taken away from its littermates for the first time. Getting up off the carpet Janet walked over and sat down on the couch again. She wasn't sure what to do, but as his breathing became shallower Janet decided to reach out and put her palm against his heart. Daniel groaned as though half way between waking and remaining locked in a dream.

Janet knew she should pull away, but before she got a chance Daniel's eyes fluttered open. He looked down at the small hand on his chest and smiled. Daniel reached up and took Janet's hand and squeezed it gently. Janet flushed and smiled before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were having a nightmare."

"I was."

The depth and sadness in Daniel's voice caused Janet's own heart to feel heavy. He noticed the effect he'd had on her and forced a smile. Unsure of what to say Janet shifted her weight uncomfortably. Daniel went to move and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Daniel?"

"I'm stuck."

"Stuck?"

"My foot, its..." Daniel chuckled at the absurdity of his situation. "The blood has dried it to the carpeting."

"Don't pul..."

Too late to heed her advice Daniel yanked his foot up off the carpeting. The angry cut in the bottom of his foot was instantly reopened. Janet leaned forward and grabbed the cloth that she had used previously to calm his phantom pain. She wrapped up his foot in the towel to help the bleeding.

"I don't suppose you have any butterfly band aids around here?" Janet asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. They're in the hall closet."

"Alright, sit, stay."

"Yes'um."

Janet chuckled. Just before she set off to find the medical supplies she had a thought.

"Daniel, do you need more Percocet?"

"I certainly wouldn't say no."

Janet nodded and walked over to the kitchen island where she had placed the now full prescription bottle. She shook out a few less pills than she had given him last time and brought them over with a glass of water. He reached out and took the Percocet from her as well as the glass. He hesitated for a minute.

"How long is this going to take?"

"As least a week."

"Ugh."

"I take it you're not feeling so well?"

"No. It's like having my mind scrambled by the Goa'uld."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

"I don't remember." Daniel said unconvincingly.

Janet went to say more but Daniel cut her off by swallowing the pills and then chugging the rest of the water. When he was done he cross his leg over and removed the cloth to inspect the bleeding. It was still seeping heavily. He looked up at her for help and she decided to ignore his odd comment.

Janet went to the hall closet and hunted out the butterfly band aids, some hydrogen peroxide, and then got a few paper towels from the kitchen. She had him put his leg up on the coffee table and started to clean up the cut that had a large amount of carpet fibers dried to it. Janet noticed that Daniel didn't even flinched as she worked on the sensitive area. After a few minutes she decided that it was clean and used a few of the butterflies to seal up the gash.

"So, what's the prognosis? Am I going to lose that one too?"

"I don't think so. It probably could use a few stitches..."

"I think I'll manage without."

"I figured you'd say something like that."

The conversation stalled for a moment. Janet wasn't really sure where to go from here. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Daniel alone and she certainly didn't want him trying to administer the decreasing doses of Percocet on his own. She thought about asking him to stay with her, but at the same time they couldn't just leave the apartment in this state. She couldn't think of a service that would clean up blood without a police report.

"You must be starving." Janet said suddenly.

"Not really."

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Uh..."

"The fact that you can't remember means you need to eat something. We could just have someone deliver something."

"I think I'd rather get out of this apartment for a little while. I need to get my mind out of here if nothing else."

"Okay, do you think you can walk on that cut?"

"I'll manage."

Daniel looked around for his crutches. Janet had seen them in the bedroom and retrieved them for him. He had some trouble getting up and once there he looked around as if at a loss at what to do next.

"Some more clothing would probably be a good place to start." Daniel noted out loud.

"Possibly a shower."

"That bad, eh?" Daniel chuckled.

"Well, I can see salt crystals on your skin from the sweat."

"Good point." Daniel said as he looked down at his chest. "A shower it is."

"Do you want me to help?"

Daniel gave her a startled look.

"I...I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Janet flushed.

"It's okay, I know how you medical types are. You've seen it all." Daniel chuckled. "In any case I can handle myself...hmmm, that didn't sound right either."

"Just go take a shower." Janet laughed.

Daniel smiled brightly and headed off towards the bathroom that held the shower rather than the difficult to navigate bathtub. Once alone Janet decided to start picking up some of the glass and other shards that were scattered across the floor. She was picking up the pieces of the broken statue by the coffee table when she heard the distinct sound of a key grating in the front door lock.

A jolt of panic ran up Janet's spine. Fearing the worst she was momentarily frozen. She recalled that Daniel's gun was still in the couch cushions and grabbed it. Taking an offensive stance she stood off to the side of the door so that she could catch whoever it was by surprise. Despite the fact that the gun was empty she flicked off the safety to make it at least look dangerous.

As the door opened Janet automatically took a step back. A man with a lean build stepped carefully into the apartment. Janet recognized him instantly, but it didn't make her feel any less threatened. David caught sight of her and his whole frame seemed to relax rather than jolt in surprise like she thought he would.

"Dr. Frasier," David smiled "I'm so glad you're here. Where's Daniel?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you, Major." Janet snarled as she adjusted her aim to his heart.

"I'm on his side, I swear." David took a step closer.

"Stay back."

"Janet, I know there are no bullets in that gun. I took them out myself."

"Why did you do that?"

"Why else? I didn't want Daniel to kill himself."

"Perhaps I reloaded it."

"Something makes me doubt that you would have brought .9mm rounds with you, and I stole all the ammo Daniel purchased."

Janet thought about her options for a moment. David was unafraid of the weapon, and therefore her bluff was pointless. Growling in frustration Janet lowed the gun and then placed it on the nearby shelf. David flashed her another smile, not a cocky I-have-the-upper-hand smile, but a truly friendly gesture.

"Is Daniel okay?"

"He's fine." Janet answered vaguely.

"What happened in here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know anything about this, I've been in Washington. Daniel wasn't here when it happened? Who's blood is that?"

"Daniel doesn't remember, but I'm willing to bet he was here and the blood is his. It's just a cut." Janet added when David's eyes widened in fear. "David, what is going on?"

"I have no idea. But I need your help. Daniel can't be allowed to take those drugs anymore. I came to take them."

"You can't just cut him off." Janet sighed. "He already tried that and almost died. Percocet takes time to be weaned off of."

"I don't think that it's only Percocet."

"What?"

"I think it's contaminated."

"With what?"

"I don't know. Do you have access to a clean source of Percocet?"

"I can't write prescriptions."

"Do you know someone who can?"

Janet hesitated, asking Dr. Heckler to write her a prescription would not be very ethical, or legal. However she knew he'd do it for her if she asked him too. David was looking at her so desperately that she nodded.

"Excellent, please get some and use that."

"David, I need to know: is someone trying to kill Daniel?"

"I have no proof, but I think someone is trying to get him to kill himself."

"Why? Who is he?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to ask him."

"Have to ask me what?"

Janet looked over to where Daniel's voice had come from. Supported by his crutches he stood in the hallway entrance with a deep blue towel wrapped around his waist, soaking wet. Janet couldn't help but stare, but what caught her off guard was the way David flushed as well. Daniel looked as close to angry as Janet had ever seen him.

"Well?" He demanded.

"I was telling Janet that if she wants to know who you are she'll have to ask you because I have no idea." David admitted.

"Daniel..."

Janet stopped when Daniel glared at her. He looked back and forth between the two intruders in his apartment. Janet watched as her cornered friend suddenly lost the fight in his eyes. For a moment she feared he might actually fall as he slumped against the support of the crutches. After a moment of feeling sorry for himself the anger returned, he narrowed his eyes as he stared at David.

"I'm an intergalactic traveler stuck in the wrong time line."

"Wha..."

"David, leave me alone." Daniel snapped. "The only one trying to kill me is me."

"Daniel?" Janet asked concerned.

"I remember now Janet, I tore this place apart looking for surveillance, but there is none. No one cares what happens to me, I'm no one important. Okay? I'm just a discredited wackjob living on the fringes of society. Please just let me get on with my life."

Before David could respond Daniel turned around with more grace than Janet expected and he stalked off into his bedroom. David sighed heavily and leaned against the door frame as Daniel slammed his door shut. Janet looked around uncomfortably.

"David, you really should go."

"I know, I'm sorry. Maybe I am delusional."

"I'll make sure to get Daniel some Percocet from a different source just to be safe."

"Thank you. Can you do me one more favour?"

"What's that?"

"Don't leave him on his own."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you. All this smoke and mirrors makes me nervous."

"Mirrors..." Janet repeated to herself.

"Janet?"

"David, you're a genius."

"Um...okay."

"I think I know of a way to help Daniel's pain without drugs. Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime."

After a quick glance at Daniel's closed bedroom door David left. Janet was excited about trying a new treatment, she had only read about it once and had never tried it. However, she knew exactly where to go to learn more about it and there was no real risk involved. Janet was still working out the details when Daniel came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of altered jeans and a black shirt. He looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry about snapping earlier." Daniel apologized.

"It's understandable, Daniel. Although I really think David is just trying to help."

"I don't think I want help from someone like David, I don't need anyone feeding my paranoia. It's bad enough as it is. Honestly if the Air Force wants me dead there is nothing I can do about it."

The desolation in Daniel's voice stabbed through Janet's heart. She was certain that if she left him alone right now there would be another suicide attempt. He wasn't looking at her, he kept his suddenly dull eyes locked on one of the blood stains on the floor. Daniel was putting all his weight on the crutches and it just added to his air of defeat.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Janet suggested.

"I'm really not hungry."

"Then at least let's get out of this apartment and take a short walk. Get some fresh air, maybe a cup of coffee?"

Daniel looked up at Janet and seemed like he was about to ask her to leave. Janet smiled brightly, hoping that it would keep Daniel for sending her away. Daniel resisted at first, but eventually he smiled himself and nodded. Relieved Janet opened the door for him.

Once out on the street Daniel's mood really didn't improve much. The cut on the bottom of his foot was clearly bothering him. He tensed every time he had to shift his weight to it and the pain was clearly wearing on him. Janet still had the Percocet with her, even if it was tainted he couldn't be without it for twenty-four hours and that was probably how long it was going to take to get some elsewhere.

Janet walked along Daniel's side as they made their way to a small diner on the corner. When Daniel suddenly stopped she just assumed he was in too much pain to continue. However when she looked at him she found a smile on his lips that lit up his whole face. The change was so drastic that it took Janet a moment to be able to look away from him to see what had caught his eye.

They had just passed a small news stand that sold a collection of different papers. Daniel's attention seemed to be focused on a copy of the National Inquirer. On the cover a young woman with long blond hair was sitting on a stone bench in the middle of a lush park. She had just looked up from a book in her lap, as if the camera man had suddenly called her name and she was looking for them. The picture startled Janet for a moment, however, Daniel seemed positively captivated by it. Janet silently read the large print headline that was in bold letters above the familiar face.

**'**_**ASTRONAUT SAMANTHA CARTER FOUND ALIVE?!'**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Daniel sat in a red leather booth in a brightly lit diner with the National Inquirer spread out on the table. He read through the article with an containable grin. He had felt more than a little silly buying the sensational tabloid, but he swallowed his pride anyway. They had several more photos on the inside page of the story. All of the pictures had been taken at the same park, and they were clearly a sequence as the camera man got closer. In the last picture she had that annoyed predator look in her eyes, like a lioness about to kill a bug because it was bothering her.

_'If Samantha Carter isn't alive and well in sunny South California then her genetically engineered twin is now walking the Earth.'_ Daniel read silently. _'When approached she instantly denied having any relation to the supposedly dead astronaut. Further investigation turned up her name as 'Amanda Tapping' who is working as a Cryptologic Mathematician for the National Security Agency. No other information could be found which makes this reporter suspicious of this supposed 'NSA' cover story. NSA is only a single letter away from NASA and this lack of creativity in a cover story reeks of the kind of lame cover ups that the government has been feeding us for years. Weather balloons as alien space ships? Please. The American people are brighter than that and we need to start demanding the truth from our elected officials.'_

"The NSA? " Daniel chuckled to himself. "That I can believe, but 'Amanda', sounds a little to girly for you."

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up at Janet, he'd almost forgotten that she was sitting across the table. She peered over at the paper and shook her head sadly. He chuckled, knowing that he'd look at anyone else reading the 'Inquirer' with such interest just as strangely. He closed the tabloid and set it aside. The waitress brought them the hot tea they'd ordered and some plain toast. Daniel decided to try a slice, knowing he had to eat some time. Janet sipped at her tea quietly.

"Did you know her?" Janet asked softly.

"Who?"

"Samantha Carter."

"No."

"I wish the tabloid types would leave her memory alone."

"I take it you don't trust the journalism that has brought the world such noble prize winning stories such as 'Bat Boy' and the latest celebrity drug drama de jor?"

"Not really." Janet smiled. "I have to admit though, that woman does look just like her."

"Maybe there is a conspiracy." Daniel teased.

"No, it's not her."

"You sound confident."

"She's missing her scar." Janet explained simply.

"Scar?"

Janet's eyes lost their focus for a moment as she stared at the large photo on the front page. She pulled it closer and traced her fingernail along the length of Sam's right collar bone. The wide cut of her pink shirt exposed the smooth skin of her upper chest. Janet sighed heavily.

"Janet?"

"It's not something a lot of people know about." Janet said quietly. "I guess it was about ten years ago now. Samantha was grievously injured turning a training exercise at NASA, a piece of G-force equipment got switched on before she was clear of it and slammed into her. It shattered her clavicle, the impact went all the way through and broke her scapula in six place, dislocated her shoulder, tore the muscles. She almost internally bled to death right on the spot due to a bone fragment piercing her carotid artery."

"Ouch...wrong place wrong time?"

"That was never determined. There was a small, quiet investigation into if it was intentional or not, nothing was ever proven. However there are so many safety overrides that had to malfunction to allow such a mistake."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"I, uh, I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I guess no harm can come of it now. There was a huge cover up at the time, you know NASA has trouble enough with its budget, they can't afford bad press." Janet sighed. "As I'm sure you know Samantha tore through the ranks at NASA. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was going to make it to Commander in no time. However, she didn't make many friends along the way with the established patriarch, and several of the men who wanted that position made no secret of the fact that they thought the only reason she was there was because of her 'Air Force Daddy'."

"You think someone did it out of jealousy?"

"I do. Samantha was brilliant, talented, a born leader, beautiful, and absolutely loved by the top Brass. I'm certain one or more of the men under her wanted her out of the program badly enough to try to kill her. Or in this case injure her so severely that she'd no longer be capable of Command."

"But that didn't happen."

"No, it looked at first like it would. Her collar bone had to be pieced back together again with steel plates, along with everything else and after nearly a year of recovery she still had a great deal of pain and limited range of motion. It looked like her career at NASA was going to be behind a desk."

"She'd never be happy there."

"No. No she was determined to get back."

"..and that's where you came in." Daniel suddenly put the pieces together.

"That's right." Janet admitted. "I was still in the Air Force at the time and her father had heard of me and asked me personally to help her. I have to admit that I loved working with her, we quickly became friends, she was a wonderful woman. By the next year she was back in the program and another year after that she was given the Commander position."

"That's amazing."

"We stayed in contact right until the end."

"After all you'd done for her I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, well...sometimes I wonder if I did her a favor or not."

Daniel didn't understand at first but the way Janet's eyes brightened with tears told him everything. He leaned forward and took her hands in his. She looked up and tried to force a smile.

"Janet, you can't blame yourself for Sam's death."

"She wouldn't have been in the sky that day if it wasn't for me."

"I doubt anything could have kept her behind a desk for long, and if she had been grounded for life she'd have never been happy. Sam died doing what she loved most, and I know she wouldn't have had it any other way."

"You did know her, didn't you?"

Daniel took a breath to say no, because in reality he didn't know the woman that Janet did. However the pained look on Janet's voice kept him from finding his voice. He looked down at the picture of Sam and once again a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Bringing his eyes back up to Janet he nodded.

"I did." Daniel admitted quietly.

"I miss her."

"So do I."

Janet sat back and for a long while she just studied Daniel. He felt awful, but he knew that he couldn't just tell her the whole truth. She'd have him locked up for sure, or she'd just get more angry at him for 'making fun of her'. He was grateful when the waitress came over and asked if they wanted anything else. Daniel shook his head and she placed a check on the table for a couple of buck which he promptly paid. Janet didn't move the whole time.

"Ready to leave?"

"Daniel...why do you keep lying to me?"

"Habit." Daniel said sheepishly.

"I can accept that." Janet smiled, breaking the tension. "Just be sure that you start telling the truths I need to hear."

"I think my shoe is currently filled with blood." Daniel offered.

"That's a start. Let's get back to the apartment. Can you make it?"

"I've walked further on worse."

"That I believe."

"I'm working on this 'truth' thing."

Janet chuckled and got up so that she could help Daniel do the same. She gathered up the tabloid and carried it under her arm. Once outside Janet spotted the Walgreens across the street. She tugged on Daniel's shirt sleeve.

"I need to run in there real quick, do you want to stay here, come with me, or make your way back?"

"I'll just wait here."

"I'll be back in a flash."

Daniel nodded and placed more of his weight on the crutches to make waiting easier. He watched as the sun slowly set behind the skyscrapers. More time had passed while they were in the diner than he had thought. The sunset told him that it was nearing eight o'clock.

Janet wasn't gone more than five minutes and when she returned she had a very odd object under her arm. Daniel furrowed his brow as he looked at the four foot long rectangular mirror she was carrying. She also had a small plastic bag. She walked up to him as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Alright, let's get you off that foot."

"Dare I ask about the mirror?"

"You'll see. I'm not sure if it is going to work, but it's worth a shot."

"Um...okay."

"Trust me."

"I do."

Smiling brightly Janet led the way back to the apartment. When they came to the door Daniel noticed a white folded piece of paper tapped to the door. He reached out and took it down, fairly certain he knew who it was from.

"Daniel, the next time you feel like 'redecorating'...please don't, the taxpayers would appreciate it. David." Daniel read out loud.

"What is he talking about?"

"No idea."

Daniel opened his door and stepped inside. For a moment he thought he may be in the wrong place, but he quickly realized what had happened. Janet came in and stared around in shock as well. The apartment had been put back almost exactly how it had been before Daniel had ripped it apart. The carpet had the odour of having been freshly steamed cleaned. The only objects that hadn't been replaced were the ones that Daniel had purchased himself over the past few months.

"David's crew did a nice job." Janet noted approvingly.

"Yeah," Daniel said sourly "they take good care of their pet."

"At least now we don't have to do it."

"True."

Daniel looked around the newly cleaned apartment, unsure how he felt about it. On the one hand it was nice to have things back in place. On the other it proved he had no privacy and no control over his life. At any time they could come into his home and do whatever they wanted and he had no way to fight back.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you'd like to sit down."

"Right."

Walking over to the couch Daniel sat down heavily. Janet put the mirror down on the coffee table and took his crutches away to lean them against the wall. He gingerly worked off his shoe, which was soaked in blood. Janet's breath hissed across her teeth as she looked at the blood.

"Do you want some more of the Percocet?"

"No." Daniel said quickly. "I want to take as little of that as possible."

"Good."

Janet busied herself with cleaning up Daniel's cut once again. She opened up the small bag she'd bought and revealed a host of various antiseptics and some more butterfly steri-strips. By the time she was done Daniel was starting to pant and sweat. It wasn't the cut that was bothering him, it was the drop in Percocet causing his phantom pain to return with a vengeance.

"Daniel, are you in pain?"

"Yes."

"Real or imagined?"

"A bit of both, but mostly imaginary."

"Okay, I'd like to try something new. They are still testing this treatment for effectiveness, but there are no risks involved so I thought we'd give it a try."

"I have missed two therapy sessions, so I guess I'm game for a little work."

"Good."

Janet had Daniel sit with his back against the arm of the couch so that he could stretch his leg out on couch lengthwise She picked up the mirror and placed it between his legs so that his intact leg was reflected in the mirrors surface. A casual glance would fool someone into thinking that his legs were both there. Curious he looked into the mirror, it was oddly comforting.

"You seem to know what to do already." Janet noted cheerfully.

"Really? What am I doing?"

"Commander Tsao at Walter Reed Army Medical Center in Washington, D.C has been testing a new pain treatment called 'Mirror Therapy' on amputees. He's still doing clinical trials, so I didn't really even think about it until David mentioned 'smoke and mirrors'. It's a visualization technique. You look into the mirror and at the same time you move your right leg you imagine the left one doing the same. Something about being able to actually 'see' the limb helps with mitigating phantom pain. Maybe it fools your mind into thinking the limb is still there."

"You believe in this?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Can't hurt to try."

"Good point."

"This isn't instantaneous. You'll have to practice a few times a day for fifteen minutes or so for a few weeks before we really know."

"I can do that."

"Now I haven't talked to Commander Tsao yet, so we're going to have to make it up as we go along. I read about the basic method in the Journal of Physical Therapy."

"Well right now my leg 'feels' like it's frozen in position."

"Okay, let's start with imagining flexing and pointing your foot."

Daniel nodded and looking into the mirror he began the exercise. He really didn't have his whole mind on the process until Janet reached out and lightly ran her hand across the top of his foot to add gentle sensation. With her help he concentrated harder on moving the imaginary limb in time with the flesh one. Daniel knew that some people only suffered from imaginary pain, while other simply felt like the limb was still there. He was in the unfortunate category of feeling both sensations. Daniel suddenly gasped sharply.

"Daniel?"

"It 'moved', but now it's stuck at an odd and decisively painful angle." Daniel growled through his teeth.

"Okay, I'm going to get you some of the Percocet, you're due for it anyway. I don't think the point of this exercise is to do it when you're in pain. I think it supposed to be done when you're feeling your best in order to train yourself into getting back into that state."

Janet left for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Daniel took the mirror out from between his legs and set it on his lap. Janet was taking a moment because she had forgotten that the prescription was in her pocket. While she searched Daniel distracted himself from the pain by digging out his cell phone.

"Daniel?"

"Hello, David. I'm just calling to say 'thank you' and to apologize for being angry with you earlier."

"Don't worry about it." David replied.

"The apartment looks good, and I assume I don't have to look for bug again." Daniel teased.

"No, I watched the clean up like a hawk. I figured I should do one last thing for you."

"Last?"

"I've been taken off assignment."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sure my replacement will be over on Monday to introduce himself."

"David, what is going on?"

"I'm just working through some personal matters with my Commanding Officer, it has nothing to do with you." David said. For the first time Daniel noticed David's voice sounded ragged.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Only if you do the same. Feel free to call me anytime."

"I...I can't."

"Sure you can, there are no rules against us being friends."

"Yeah...right. Look, I have to go. Good bye."

"Bye."

Daniel closed his cell phone and sighed. Janet came over with the water and a few pills. She looked at him with concern. Daniel put the phone down on the coffee table and accepted the Percocet and water. When he was done Janet took them away and put them on the table. Daniel put his hands down on the mirror and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"David's in trouble." Daniel explained.

"Because of you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I think he's about to be discharged for being gay."

"That's not fair."

"No, it isn't."

Daniel stared down at his image in the mirror as he became lost in his thoughts. He hadn't given much thought to David's orientation until he'd seen the way he'd blushed from head to toe when he'd stepped out of the shower earlier that day. He wondered why it had all of a sudden come up now as a problem with his superiors, it wasn't like he'd ever crossed the boundary with Daniel himself.

His paranoid side wanted to tell him that this had nothing to do with David being gay and everything to do with him getting too close to some horrible truth. Not knowing what to think Daniel continued to stare down into the mirror. He almost felt like he was touching a Quantum Mirror that didn't work, that refused to send him back to his own world where everything was the way it should be.

"I feel like Alice." Daniel muttered to himself.

"Alice?"

"Alice and The Looking Glass."

"I don't understand."

"It was the sequel to Alice in Wonderland." Daniel explained vacantly as he touched his image. "She stepped through a mirror to experience an alternate reality that was based on a chess game."

"What makes you feel like 'Alice'?"

"Because in the story she was just a pawn."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Janet ran the tip of her tongue over her teeth and decided that if she was going to spend another night at Daniel's she was going to have to go home and get her toothbrush or at least buy a new one. Daniel had insisted last night that she could go home if she wanted to, but his unspoken message was of not wanting her to go and when she refused he didn't protest.

They had done several more sessions with the mirror and each time seemed to go a little better. He had still had a debilitation phantom pain episode in the middle of the night. Janet had been sleeping on the couch when his cry had jolted her awake. The Percocet had not really helped, if anything he said it had made it worse. However, she hadn't let him take more than five and he admitted to taking up to twenty when it had been at its worse.

Eventually he'd been able to go back to sleep. It was now about nine in the morning and Janet wasn't sure what they were going to do with their day. Sitting on the couch she waited till she could hear the shower running before getting out her cell phone.

"Dr. Heckler."

"Good morning, Phil."

"Janet," Phil beamed "how are things going?"

"So so."

"You sleep at his place last night?"

"You know that I did."

"I know, I just wanted to make you say it so that hopefully you'd hear how crazy you sound."

"Thanks." Janet replied dryly.

"I assume you need a favor."

"I do."

"Let's hear it."

"I need a Percocet prescription."

"Can I ask why?"

"There is a chance that the Percocet that Daniel is on is...contaminated."

"Contaminated?" Phip replied in surprise. "With what?"

"I don't know."

"What makes you think this?"

"Paranoia?"

"His or yours?"

"Both."

"Fair enough, what pharmacy do you want it sent to?"

"I...uh..."

"Something wrong, Janet?"

"I guess I just didn't think you'd agree to it so easily." Janet admitted. "I mean this is a huge risk for you."

"No it isn't."

"It isn't?"

"Nope, nothing illegal about this. Dr. Jackson is my patient as well remember. I have every right to prescribe him medication."

"You saw him once for about fifteen minutes."

"Doesn't matter, my hands were on his chart, my name is in his record. He's my patient."

"Technically."

"Technically is all that matters from a legal stand point."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

Janet gave him the address of the Walgreens across the street and he promised her that the prescription would be ready in an hour. Thanking him again Janet hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket. She was just wondering what to do next when she heard a heavy crashing sound followed by Daniel retching. Rushing to the bathroom door she knocked on it.

"Daniel? Daniel, are you okay?"

Not getting an answer Janet quickly decided to invite herself in. Janet's heart jumped painfully as she took in the scene. Daniel was sitting in the back corner of the glass walled shower, his intact leg pulled up towards his chest but canted at an odd angle as if it lacked tone. He'd been sick, but the shower was quickly washing the evidence away. With his head bowed he passively let the water stream over himself.

"Daniel?"

This time when she didn't get a response Janet realized that he hadn't just fallen, he'd passed out. She grabbed a towel and opening the shower door she reached in and turned off the water. She draped the towel over him. Slipping her hand under Daniel's jaw she tilted his head back. The contact seemed to reach him and he opened his unfocused eyes. Coming around he shook his head and looked around in confusion.

"Janet?"

"I'm here. Are you hurt?"

"No...well, maybe a little sore."

"What happened?"

"I reached up to adjust the shower spray and when I tilted my head back my blood pressure dropped like a stone and I'm assuming that shortly after that I did as well. I'm okay, really. No big deal."

Janet eyed Daniel critically as he did his best to prove to her that he was alright. She was not convinced. With obvious effort Daniel brought down his leg, the towel fell across his lap, quickly soaking up the water on the shower floor.

"Daniel, why are you doing that with your hand?"

"Doing what?"

"Holding it like that."

Confusion flashed across Daniel's features. Janet watched in alarm as he looked down at his right hand that was currently contorted into a claw position. He clearly hadn't realized the muscle rigidity. He balled his hand into a fist and relaxed it a few times before he was able to bring it into a natural position again. Janet pulled her phone back out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Calling 9-1-1."

"No. Don't do that."

"Daniel, this is not normal, even for withdrawal."

"I'll be fine, it was just a little dizziness."

"You're showing signs of neurological damage."

"Just give me a little more time. Please, Janet, please."

"I strongly advise against waiting, you need a doctor."

"I have one."

Janet stared at Daniel and instantly saw that he was truly terrified of her calling for paramedics. Sighing heavily she put her phone away, she couldn't force him into getting treatment. Daniel instantly relaxed, leaning his head back against the wet tiled wall he closed his eyes for a moment. Getting a little annoyed with him Janet got to her feet and offered her hands to him to help him get up.

"It's okay, I can do it myself."

"Daniel, do you have any idea how frustrating you are?" Janet growled.

"What?"

"I'm trying so hard to help you in any way I can and you fight me every step of the way."

"I'm sorry."

Daniel tried to prove that he meant the apology by reaching up to take her hands. Bracing herself against the non-skid on the shower floor Janet leaned back and helped haul Daniel up. Once standing he took a hold of one of the many grab bars installed into the shower walls. Janet stepped out and got a dry towel and wrapped it around his waist, tucking it in the front.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Janet smiled. "How's your blood pressure?"

"Fine. I actually feel a lot better than when I woke up this morning."

"Good."

"In fact, let's got for a walk."

"Are your shoulders up for it?"

"No, a proper walk."

Janet smiled, suddenly understanding what he meant. It was the first time Daniel had ever suggested trying the prosthetic himself. She was worried about him over taxing himself, but at the same time she didn't want to discourage him.

"Sound good, let's do it."

Daniel nodded and reached out to get his crutches. Janet handed them to him and got out of his way. She waited out in the living room while he got dressed. She was glad that she had insisted that he take the prosthetic home, even though he had protested against it.

"Janet?" Daniel called from the bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me the scissors from kitchen drawer?"

"Sure thing."

Rummaging through a few of the drawers in the kitchen Janet found the scissors Bringing them into the bedroom she found Daniel sitting on the bed in a pair of slightly oversized khakis and a white t-shirt. She handed him the scissors

"Thanks. I'm going to have to get some new pants. Everything I have at the moment has been cut and hemmed closed on this side."

"We can do that today if you're feeling up to it."

"I think so. I'd like to cut back on the Percocet as much as I can today, and I think having something else to occupy my mind will help."

"Absolutely. Speaking of which I need to run across the street to the Walgreens for a few things. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here."

Janet nodded. Daniel didn't ask her why she was going to the pharmacy and she was grateful for that. She didn't want to tell him about David's suspicions, she felt there wasn't any reason to. Unsuspecting of anything Daniel went to work on cutting open his pants so that he could get the prosthetic on.

Once at the pharmacy Janet discovered that Phil had had the foresight to put her name on the prescription as an acceptable party to pick it up. There was no copay on the prescription and they cheerfully gave her the drug without trouble. While she was there she picked up a few extra things, including the much needed toothbrush.

When she got back to the apartment Daniel was sitting on the couch making some final adjustments to his new leg. There was a fine bead of sweat on his skin that Janet hoped was from working hard to get on the leg and not a drug effect. She stepped into the kitchen and got a glass of water to give Daniel some of the new Percocet.

"It's okay, Janet, I already had some." Daniel called.

Janet looked up and saw that she had left the old prescription on the kitchen island counter. She mentally cursed herself for being so careless. Taking the bottle she threw it into the back of one of the drawers. Daniel suddenly had a guilt look on his face like a child caught in the cookie jar.

"I was starting to feel shaky again." Daniel explained. "I only took four."

"Did they work?"

"Yeah, I have a lot more energy now."

"More energy? Percocet usually makes people drowsy."

"I noticed that when I first started, but after a while they started having the opposite effect."

"That's strange."

"It doesn't matter." Daniel shrugged. "In a few more days I'll be off them. Right?"

"Right."

"Can you help me up?"

Janet chuckled knowing that Daniel was fully capably of getting off the couch himself. She felt a little guilty about snapping at him earlier, but at the same time maybe it was exactly what he needed. Coming over to the couch she offered him her hands again.

Leaning back to keep the strain off her own back Janet easily helped Daniel get to his feet. She transferred her hands to his waist to give him a moment to catch his balance. He quickly stabilized himself and smiled. Janet waited another moment and then released him to get his crutches for him, he wasn't quiet ready to just be walking on his own.

When Janet had the crutches in hand Daniel automatically took a step towards her to take them from her rather than waiting for her to come to him. He miscalculated how to lock the mechanical knee and it started to buckle. Janet dropped the crutches and reached out to help him. Stumbling forward a bit Daniel instinctively wrapped his arms around Janet's waist for support. Janet put her hands on either side of Daniel to keep him from falling and the pair found themselves tangled up together like they were about to waltz.

"Sorry about that." Daniel chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." Janet flushed. "Actually this reminds me of something, in three weeks the VA is having a charity dance for the Armed Forces Relief Trust."

"Dare I ask what that has to do with the position we've found ourselves in?"

"I want you to come with me."

"I can't dance, I have two left feet."

"You don't even have the one." Janet teased. "Besides it's not about dancing ability, it's about getting back to a normal life and helping others do the same."

"Then it's a date."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

David took a deep breath and did his best to resist rubbing at his stomach which was currently tied in a tight knot. It was Sunday morning, but he was standing outside the General's door. This time it was not his father he was facing, but his Commanding Officer and it was twice as terrifying. His father could only do so much to him, but this man could ruin the one thing he had left in his life: his career.

Standing outside the closed door David looked down at his watch. It was exactly one minute to two. His appointment with the General was at two o'clock sharp and David was not interested in being a second off schedule in either direction. When his watch ticked to two he straightened his back and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Closing his eyes briefly David took one last moment to calm his nerves before opening the door. He stepped inside and softly closed the door behind him. Unlike his father this man was not pretending to ignore him by reading paperwork. He always had loved the way his Commanding Officer treated him with respect when he'd been called into the office. He never had anything on his desk during an appointment and always put down whatever he was working on instantly to address his guest if they had come unannounced. The General never made anyone 'wait' for him in an attempt to prove his importance.

"Good afternoon, Major Talis."

"Good afternoon, General Hammond, Sir."

"Sit down, Son."

David couldn't help but smile at the fact that this man called him 'son' with more warmth than his father ever had. Feeling a bit more at ease David took a seat in one of the large leather chairs in front of General Hammond's desk. David was unsure exactly what was going to happen at this meeting all he knew is that he had been taken off active duty until further notice.

"Major, do you know why I've called you in here today?"

"No, Sir."

"General Talis called me..."

"Did he call you as a General or as my father?" David interrupted icily.

"Don't interrupt, Major."

"My apologies, Sir."

"It's alright." General Hammond smiled sadly. "However, honestly I have to admit that he did call me as a father rather than a General. Your father and I have known each other for a long time."

"Longer than I've been alive."

"That's right."

"He has often reminded me of that fact."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because it makes him feel important." David answered honestly. "It is the same reason he 'called in a favor' with you."

General Hammond thought about this for a moment and nodded. For a moment nothing was said and for the first time David began thinking that this meeting might not be what he had thought. The General reached into his desk and pulled out a thick folder. Putting it on the desk he rested his hands on it. Leaning forward he looked directly into David's eyes.

"You're a good man, David, and one hell of an Officer."

"Th...thank you, Sir." David replied in surprise.

"As such I feel that I can trust you. Am I wrong?"

"I hope not."

"Good. I want you to know that the last thing I want is to lose you, the USAF needs Officers like you."

"Like me?" David asked in surprise.

"Caring, intelligent, and above all observant."

"I don't understand, Sir. What is this all about?"

"Your father called me because he thinks that you are delusional."

"Am I?"

"No, Son, you're not. You are, however, as I said before highly observant."

David's heart started racing and his thoughts began tripping over one another. General Hammond could see that his words had had an affect on his young Officer and gave him a minute to collect himself. Once he felt that he had David's full attention again he opened the file on his desk.

"What we are about to discuss is...highly classified. This information is not to be shared with anyone outside this room. Is that understood, Major Talis?"

"Yes, Sir."

"First why don't you tell me what you know."

"Know? About what, Sir?"

"About these murder/suicides."

"Are you telling me that there is currently an open investigation into this?" David asked in shock.

"I haven't told you anything, Major, I have simply asked you to tell me what you know."

"I..I left my folder with my father. I assume he shredded it."

"He did. I told him to."

"In the past four years there has been an alarming trend in both New York and Washington D.C of veterans with amputations committing suicide by over dosing on Percocet. These men have several factors in common beyond amputation, they have no living relatives, no jobs, and unlimited access to Percocet."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I really know at the moment."

"I see."

"I..." David hesitated. "I do know that one of them had extreme phantom pain."

"Which one?"

"Captain Benjamin Rickshaw."

"You two severed in Iraq together."

"Yes, Sir."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes."

David feared that at any minute he was going to suffer from a stroke. He didn't know how he'd found the courage to bring up Ben's name, but something told him that General Hammond already knew. He guessed that it was a test of trust, and he wanted desperately to pass. David couldn't put his finger on what it was about his Commanding Officer that inspired such loyalty in him, all he knew was that he had never wanted to disappoint this man.

"How many men did you have files on?"

"Fifteen, Sir."

"I have twenty-seven here." General Hammond pushed the folder towards David. "How many of the men you suspected are in this file?"

David reached out and took the folder and started going through it. He started picking out the names he had come to memorize and placed them in a pile on the desk. While he did so General Hammond got up and went over to a large filing cabinet and unlocked it. David finished as the General sifted through the filing cabinet.

"They are all here, except one, Sir."

"Captain Benjamin Rickshaw?"

"Tha...that's right, Sir."

"We suspected him, but decided not to include him due to the fact that he died of a gun shot wound."

"He was addicted to Percocet. I believe that to be the main connection."

"Perhaps not." General Hammond "They all also happen to be Black Ops."

"That I did not know."

"You wouldn't, that portion of their records is sealed."

"Wait...Benja...I mean Captain Rickshaw was not in Black Ops."

"Yes he was. Iran, Afghanistan, and Kuwait."

David couldn't help the look of complete shock that fell over his face. Ben had never breathed a word about having even being in any of those countries let alone that he had seen combat there. Suddenly a lot of Ben's nightmares and sleepless nights made sense. Still on another level it hurt to know he'd never shared that aspect of his life.

"There is one other connection we have found but we don't understand it." General Hammond interrupted David's thoughts. "Like Captain Rickshaw all of these men complained of persistent and intense phantom pain, on doctor's visits they rated their pain ten times higher than the average amputee population. It is one of the reasons this investigation is going so slowly, it is very possible that there is nothing here, that these really are suicides."

"What about the limitless Percocet supply?"

"We have followed that lead, Dr. Thomline explained that these men were calling him so often for refills that he was given special permission to place anyone who he sees fit on a automatic refill system. However, it isn't as 'unlimited' as it seem, the system carefully monitors how much is being prescribed. He admitted that he has been allowing some patients more than recommended, however he also stressed the agony these men were in."

"He's just trying to be humane." David sighed.

"There was nothing else he or anyone else could seem to do about the pain." General Hammond agreed.

"Do all of the men on this automatic refill system end up killing themselves?"

"No. In fact it is a very small percentage."

"Do you know if they would be given brand name or generic Percocet?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing with the budget being what it is that it would be generic. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." David said and then started thinking again, eventually talking to himself. "What's going on here?"

"We're not sure yet."

"You must have a guess or you wouldn't be bringing me into all of this."

"Like I said, you are observant." General Hammond smiled. "We think that someone outside the US has somehow gained access to Black Ops files and is targeting them."

"How?"

"We have no idea."

"Is there any chance this is an...uh..." David hesitated.

"Inside job?" General Hammond finished for him.

"Yes."

"Not likely, if the military wanted these men dead, they'd just kill them. I wish I could say that the military would never do something so cold, but the truth is that it has happened in the past. However, it doesn't make any sense that the military is behind this."

"It doesn't really make much sense that terrorists are either."

"No, it doesn't." General Hammond nodded. "There are coincidences in this world, and perhaps we are just dealing with a handful of men who simply cracked under a combination of war and pain. There may be nothing going on here, however, I wanted you to know that the USAF is taking this seriously and has for sometime. Since you have come up with these connections on your own I want you part of the investigation."

David narrowed his eyes slightly. All of this seemed too convenient. However, he couldn't understand what the motive would be for the General to ease his paranoia about conspiracy by simply redirecting it. Something was missing, something was still out of place.

"You don't trust me, I can see it."

"No, Sir." David admitted. "I don't."

"Why not? What makes you think that you and I have devoted our lives to an origination that would torture its heroes this way? I didn't get where I am by being underhanded, backstabbing, or a murderer."

"I didn't mean to suggest..."

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Permission granted."

"I find it hard to trust anyone who asks me to use threats to get what they want."

"What are you talking about, Major?"

"Your orders to retrieve the prescription bottle from Dr. Frasier, at any cost."

"Who?"

"The physical therapist. She had a bottle of the Percocet and called the refill number. The next day I was given written orders to get the bottle back and threaten her with having her license revoked if she ever called the number again."

"Do you still have those orders?"

"No, after I read them they were shredded."

"My signature was on them?" General Hammond pulled out a pen and signed a blank piece of paper, handing it to David.

"Yes, Sir."

"I never gave that order."

"Sir, if that is true..."

"Then there is a good chance we are deal with murder. I just still don't see the reason."

"There has to be another connection. What Black Ops did Daniel run?"

"Daniel?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, right, your assignment."

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea, he's a ghost."

"A ghost?" David repeated surprised that General Hammond had used the same term his father had.

"He was given to me with a blank slate, orders were to just make sure he had anything he needed. Honestly I assigned you to him and never gave him another thought. I take it he's mixed up in this as well?"

"I think he's heading towards being the next 'victim'." David said seriously. "As of right now he's the only living person we know that might be connected."

General Hammond said nothing he just furrowed his brow in thought. Getting up from his desk once more he went over to the filing cabinet. He fished out a very slender file and walked back over. When he opened David saw that it was Daniel's profile. A quick glance revealed the photo that he found so striking on one side and the brief description of Daniel on the other.

"My father has that file."

"He does?"

"Yes."

"That's odd."

"How so?"

"I was told this was the only copy." General Hammond replied. "David...this is quickly becoming more complicated than I had first imagined."

"You really didn't know Daniel had anything to do with this?"

"None."

"How can someone be so secret that military wouldn't tell a top General? Yet at the same time give a nearly blank file to two of them in different branches?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. I don't like anything about this."

"Neither do I, Sir. It is starting to feel like an inside job again."

"Agreed." General Hammond looked down at the files on his desk and then at the photo of Daniel in his hands. He seemed lost in thought for a while.

"Sir?"

"Major, I'll be damned if I'm going to sit back and be responsible to for torturing and killing these men indirectly or otherwise."

The tone in General Hammond's voice instantly erased any doubt in David's mind that the man could be trusted. If anything he was now the one person he had any faith in. General Hammond placed Daniel's file along with the others and locked them in a small wall safe. He sat back down and looked across the desk at David with a new intensity.

"I am going to get to the bottom of this. In the meantime I have new orders for you, Major Talis."

General Hammond paused for a moment, losing himself in thought again. On the outside he looked like he could be someone's loving grandfather, maybe even a bit of a jokester. However his eyes were sharp with the glitter of intelligence. His mind was immersed in a new war, and he was clearly planing out his strategy.

"Your orders, Sir?"

"Keep Dr. Daniel Jackson safe."

"Yes, Sir."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Daniel laid in bed wide awake staring up at the darkened ceiling. It was oppressively hot in the room and he had cast aside all the blankets and sheets. He glanced over at the clock and groaned as he read that it was just past three in the morning. Daniel wanted to get up, he wanted to pace to try and remove some of his anxious energy. Of course these days it wasn't possible to just get up and pace around. Unable to do much about his state Daniel put his arm over his face to cover his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep.

When the all too familiar icy pain started to creep into his blood Daniel weld his eyes shut tighter until he could see swirling colours. Just like trying to will himself to sleep, trying to ignore the pain was a point less struggle that he couldn't win. He had already been feeling dizzy with his continual withdrawal and the promise of another painful episode was doing nothing to improve his mood.

Bring him arm to lay by his side again Daniel worked on controlling his breathing. He placed all his concentration into the air rushing into and out of his lungs. Daniel even went so far as to imagine the biochemical process taking place as it cleaned his blood of dark carbon dioxide and brightening it with oxygen.

For a while Daniel managed to find peace. The pain didn't subside, but he was coping with it. Daniel's tenuous grip on relaxation was shattered when a new breathtaking pain lanced through his frame. He gripped the sheets in both hands with a strangled gasp. This wasn't phantom pain, this was very real, like someone had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife and was twisting it. After dying at the hands of Sam's replicator counterpart this was a pain he had hoped to never experience again.

Panting heavily against the sharp agony Daniel wrapped his arms around his stomach, which only served to make it worse. The gnawing pain radiated through to his back making laying down unbearable, but sitting up impossible. Daniel fought to bring his breathing back under control, however, he could not deepen his quick shallow breaths without increasing the pain. Grinding his teeth together he continued to try and deny that he need help.

"Janet..."

Daniel's cry had been weak, but it wasn't more than a minute before Janet checked into his room, having thought she'd heard her name. He tried to push himself up to look at her however with a new stab of pain he was forced to lay back. Janet sat down on the edge of his bed carefully and gently touched the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Daniel, you're burning up." Janet clucked maternally.

"I feel like I've been skewered."

"It's not your leg that hurts?"

"No, my..."

Daniel stopped with a breathless cry. His back arched in a desperate attempt to escape. His stomach rebelled against him and he dry heaved several times. Each time his abdominal muscles contracted they sent a new wash of dizzying pain. With the episode subsiding he relaxed a bit. Looking up at Janet he found her on her cell phone.

"Janet, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Janet snapped and turned her attention to the phone. "Hello, I need an ambulance, 345 Asher Ave apartment 678. Make sure they bring up a stretcher, he can't walk. Extreme abdominal pain and high fever. Thank you."

"No, Janet, it's getting better." Daniel protested as she hung up the phone. "Call them back, I'm fine, I just panicked."

Janet flashed Daniel a vexed look. She suddenly reached out and brushed her fingertip against the corner of his mouth. She pulled her hand back for him to inspect, but he couldn't see anything. She leaned over and switched on the lamp on the night stand and suddenly he could see the crimson stain. The strong metallic taste in his mouth suddenly made sense.

"Okay, maybe I do need a doctor."

"Thank you."

Without another word Janet disappeared into the bathroom. She came out with a washcloth soaked in cold water. She cleaned the blood away from his lips and then used the cool cloth against his forehead to try and ease the effects of the fever. Still suffering Daniel forced a smile and Janet did the same. The phantom pain was escalating as well and if he didn't do something to distract himself soon he knew he was going to start screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What would I do without you?" Daniel teased in a strained voice.

"My guess? You'd lay here in agony till you internally bled to death."

"That sounds about right."

"Does it still hurt?"

Daniel was running out of strength for talking so he just nodded. Janet looked like she was on the brink of tears. Daniel felt terrible for putting her through this, but at the same time he was grateful that she was here. Janet put the wash cloth down and lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to focus on the soft contact instead of the twisting in his stomach. He swallowed hard as more blood jumped up into the back of his throat. Tears traced from the corners of his eyes as the combination of pain, both real and imagined, escalated.

If he was under torture at this point he was sure he'd tell his captor just about anything. He suddenly wished that someone was here doing this to him intentionally, at least then he'd know what was causing his pain and why. In a way he'd have more control over the situation. Here he had nothing, no reason, no logic, no one he was trying to protect. Laying in an apartment that wasn't really home all he had was a haze of agony.

"Daniel?"

"Janet, I think I'm going to pass ou..."

The next thing Daniel was aware of was a rhythmic beeping sound. In the darkness he tried to understand the source of the noise. Piecing together his memory he recalled being in unbelievable pain. The pain now was more of a slight discomfort and a bit of a nauseous feeling. He swallowed against a dry mouth, it felt like sandpaper had been shoved down his throat.

Opening his eyes he was looking up at a bright white ceiling that he didn't recognize. He looked up at an IV stand, but it took him a moment to realize that it was connected to the back of his hand. Confused he pushed himself up into a sitting position, scooting back to lean against the wall. Over on a small couch in the hospital room Janet was curled up asleep.

Still trying to figure out what had happened Daniel lifted up his hand and noticed how heavily it shook. His head was pounding with a dull headache and he instantly wondered how long it had been since he'd had any Percocet. It wasn't that he was in pain at the moment, he could see that one of his IV was a morphine drip, it was the fact that he was feeling more and more withdrawal effects as he became fully conscious.

Daniel startled when a nurse stepped into the room. He smiled brightly at Daniel and glanced at his vital signs on the monitor. He gave a signal of 'be right back' and disappeared again. A few minutes later a doctor came into the room with a chart in his hand.

"Good morning, Dr. Jackson."

"What happened?"

"Right to the point, I like that." The doctor smiled. "Well, you're a lucky man."

"Lucky as a three footed rabbit."

"Good one. The fact is, Dr. Jackson, you had a penetrating ulcer in your stomach that poked a nice little hole in your liver. Very painful."

"Okay..." Daniel said slowly. "Uh, what do we do about it?"

"It's already done."

Daniel eyed the doctor warily for a moment. The young doctor continued to smile and made a few notes in the chart in his hands. Daniel pulled on the neck of his hospital gown and looked down. Just below his ribs there were three very small cuts, one at midline and two off to the side. Each one had a couple of stitches in it.

"What's going on?"

"We surgically repaired the ulcer laparoscopically. It was an emergency surgery, if left open gastric juices would have digested your liver and if it had made it all the way to the hepatic vein you would have bled to death. As it is there is no real damage left and you should be just fine."

"I see. So I can go home?"

"Once we get your blood work back, you'll be free to go with a few anitbiotics to take home. I want you back in two weeks to get the stitches out. Talk to your regular doctor about cutting back on aspirin."

Daniel decided against mentioning the fact that he didn't bother with aspirin.

"Any questions, Dr. Jackson?"

"No. Thank you."

"It's my job."

The young doctor left to attend to his next patient. Daniel adjusted the bed he was in so that he could sit up a little more comfortably. He picked through the tangle of IV lines and when he found the one for the morphine drip he yanked it out. The last thing he wanted was a morphine addiction to add to his problems.

Daniel looked over at Janet and watched her sleep. She hadn't moved an inch while the doctor was talking to him. She remained locked in her dreams for another hour. When she did stir she instantly looked to Daniel and smiled when she saw he was awake.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"I'm just glad you woke me up when you did. You could have died last night."

"Not under your watchful eye." Daniel smiled.

Janet gave Daniel a shy smile. He moved over in his hospital bed and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Janet came over and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked over at the door to make sure it was closed and pulled the Percocet bottle out. Fishing out half a dozen she handed them over.

"I feel criminal giving these to you, but at the same time I don't want you having another seizure."

"I'd like to avoid it myself."

"I see you've already taken out the morphine."

"Yeah, I don't really need it."

"Your leg doesn't hurt?"

"It's a dull ache at the moment, nothing I can't take."

"You know if we can get the pain under control some people actually use the phantom limb sensation to help them walk, helps them use the prosthetic."

"That would be nice."

"You did really well on our walk last time." Janet beamed. "I bet with a little more work we could get you walking on a cane within a week."

"Now you're just making me feel old."

Janet chuckled and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"So...an ulcer, eh?" Daniel said casually. "Too much Percocet I guess."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Percocet is not known to cause ulcers, usually it's NSAIDs like aspirin that cause them. Even in higher doses Percocet should have been very safe on your stomach."

"The doctor did say something about laying off the aspirin. Could there be any other cause?"

"Well, yeah, a few things cause ulcers. It could have been as simple as a helicobacter infection."

Daniel nodded and leaned his head back. He was still feeling dizzy and more than a little nauseous. He took a deep breath in an attempt to settle both problems. Daniel didn't understand, normally taking the Percocet made the discomfort go away, this time it only seemed to address his pain.

"Daniel...are you feeling okay?"

"Dizzy."

"You did just go through surgery."

"This feels more like the withdrawal"

"Really?" Janet asked with a hint of anxiety.

"Yeah, why?"

"Daniel...I think you might be addicted to more than just Percocet."

"No," Daniel said in alarm "no, Janet, I swear to you I haven't been taking anything else. I wouldn't lie to you at this point..."

"Easy, Daniel, I don't think you're lying."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"This time I'm the one who's been deceitful." Janet admitted. "I switched your prescriptions."

"What have you been giving me?" Daniel asked alarmed.

"Brand name Percocet."

"Um...okay...so what have I been taking?"

"David seemed to believe that it was contaminated Percocet. I didn't believe him at the time, but if you're starting to feel withdrawal while on this medication, then there might actually be something in the other prescription that you're coming down off of."

"David, eh?"

Janet nodded. Daniel put his head back again and stared blankly at the ceiling again. He had just started to get over the paranoia that someone was doing this to in intentionally. The last thing Daniel wanted to hear is that he may have been slowly poisoning himself with something more than just the pain killers. Now he also had to worry that David was in more trouble than he original thought. Daniel jerked as Janet put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Daniel."

"No, I can understand why you didn't." Daniel sighed. "I just wish I knew what to do."

"Whatever the other stuff is it doesn't seem to have as hard of withdrawal effects as the Percocet. You've been off of it a few days now."

"So you think we should just keep doing what we're doing?"

"I think it's best. I just wanted you to know that the road ahead may be a little rockier than planed. Either way I think we need to get you off both medications."

"And what happens when whoever is poisoning me realizes that I'm not taking their drugs anymore? Are they going to come for me? Are you and David going to get hurt in the process?"

"I don't know."

Daniel looked away as tears burned at his eyes. He suddenly felt exhausted. For a brief moment he felt it would have been better if he'd just let the ulcer kill him. Janet seemed to sense this suicidal thought and brought her hand up to touch Daniel's cheek. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"What are you thinking, Daniel?"

"I'm thinking that if I have an enemy in this world I wish they'd just show themselves."

"Maybe they are still just in our heads."

"The coincidences are starting to build up for imaginary foes." Daniel growled darkly.

Before Janet could respond there was a light knock on the door. Without being told he could enter the young doctor stepped back into the room. He looked Daniel and Janet over and smiled with a wink.

"Easy there, Killer," the doctor chuckled "no sex for at least five days."

"What?" Janet and Daniel said in unison.

"Don't want you popping any internal stitches."

"Oh were not, uh..." Janet protested.

"She's just..." Daniel stuttered.

"It's okay, just making sure you know the rules." The doctor held up his hands. "In any case I got your blood work back."

"So I can go?"

"I'm going to let you leave because the medical system likes to get people out as quickly as possible. However, there were a few levels in your blood work that worry me a touch. Your calcium, chlorine, and sodium are all well above normal."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't say from this simple blood test. Have you had any seizures lately?"

"No." Daniel lied.

Janet said nothing, but she did tense.

"Okay, well be on the look out for them." The doctor warned. "All three of these chemicals help assist and regulate nerve function. I want your blood retested when you come in to get the stitches out, it may just have been from the stress of the ulcer. However, if these level are not normalized or if you suffer a seizure I want you back in here ASAP. Got it?"

Daniel nodded.

"Alright." The doctor turned to Janet. "Keep an eye on him, he strikes me as the kind to not seek medical attention when he needs it."

"It's like you know him."

Daniel rolled his eyes as the doctor and Janet had a quick chuckle at his expense. The doctor left, quickly followed by a nurse that removed the rest of his IV lines. When the nurse left Daniel looked around.

"Looking for something?"

"Pants."

"I didn't think of that." Janet flushed. "I don't have your crutches or anything either."

"I'll get arrested for indecent exposure if I try to hop home like this."

"I'll go back to the apartment and get you some clothes."

"Thank you. Although, it's Monday, right? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It is Monday, but I took the week off to help you down off of the Percocet."

"I really appreciate that." Daniel said honestly. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"I'm glad I did."

"So am I."

Janet smile and before she could get up Daniel wrapped her in warm hug. When he released her she gave his cheek a quick kiss before leaving. Once she was gone he looked around simply because he had nothing better to do. The withdrawal effects from whatever the other drug was were getting stronger, but at this point as long as he didn't go into seizure he didn't care. Janet had only been gone for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Daniel asked when no one came inside.

"Hey there, Daniel." David greeted as he stepped inside. "You accepting visitors?"

"No, but I'll make an exception for you."

"Thanks, Mate."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I told you that your AF replacement would be at your door Monday morning and someone didn't have the decency to met them."

"Sorry about that. So who is the newbie?"

"Me."

"You?"

"I was reassigned."

"So, the trouble you were in?"

"Turns out I'm not the one in trouble."

"Oh?"

"Daniel, we need to talk, I need the truth if I'm going to help you."

"You already know my greatest secret."

"The Percocet addiction is only part of it, and you know it." David retorted. "Daniel, who are you?"

"Truthfully? I'm just an archaeologist."

"That's bullshit."

"No, it's true. Go ahead ask me anything about Ancient Egypt."

"Yeah, I read your 'book', Dr. Jackson." David huffed.

"My book?"

"You don't even remember your whole cover story, do you? 'The Truth About Pyramids' a great work of fiction if you want the world to think you're a total nut case. I know a cover story when I see one, particularly when it's in black print that I can hold in my hands."

"David what does it matter who I may or may not have been in the past?" Daniel sighed. "It no longer matters, I'm just an out of work English teacher now."

David looked around, as if looking for someone else who might be hiding in the room. He was still standing near the door so he turned and locked it. Daniel's heart rate quickened as David stepped closer. He had trusted the man at one point, but when it came down to it David still worked for the one organization that would have any reason to want him dead. David looked up at the heart monitor, the nurse had neglected to take the meter off Daniel's finger.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that, now do I?"

"You're right. I haven't been one hundred percent truthful myself."

"I noticed."

"I deserve that." David nodded. "Okay, truth time. The USAF is currently investigating a string of apparent suicides among ex-Black Op amputees."

"Apparent suicides? David, I almost killed myself just a few days ago and trust me there was nothing 'apparent' about it. I was trying to take my own life."

"Yes, but I think someone else was trying to push you towards it."

"Who?"

"We don't know."

"Why?"

"Again, we can't figure that out."

"Once you have a better clue about what's going on, come talk to me." Daniel growled.

"I was hoping that we could talk, you're the only living victim that we know of. If I knew how you were connected with these other men..."

"There are only two people on this planet that I have any connection to and they have nothing to do with any of this. One of them isn't even a man."

"Daniel..."

"You know, I'm too tired to listen to this right now, David. I've already made my decision, I'm getting off the drugs, learning to walk again, going on with my life, and if someone doesn't want me to do any of that then they can come up behind in a dark alley one night and shoot me in the back of the head. I'm not playing games with unseen foes anymore."

"If we don't figure this out others may die."

"That's their problem."

David was brought up short by Daniel's harsh tone. He didn't really mean his words, but they seemed to be the only ones that were going to get David off his case. There was no way to give the young man the truth even if he wanted to, which he didn't. Right now all Daniel really wanted was to not feel sick any more.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I just want to help you."

"And I appreciate it, just stop asking me questions that I can not answer."

"Okay." David nodded. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Janet's coming to get me soon."

"Alright."

"David..." Daniel paused. "If I told you that I was going to say something in all honesty would you promise to believe me?"

"Yes."

"The only people in the world that even know I exist anymore are the highest level of the military, if something malicious is going on it is being done by men who are above the law in every sense in the word. Do yourself a favour and don't get tangled up with them."

"What about Janet, is she safe? Or is that her problem?"

Daniel's blood flashed to ice at the thought of Janet paying any price for helping him. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily in defeat. When he opened them again David was staring at him. Daniel shook his head sadly, knowing when he'd been out played.

"Alright, David, tell me everything you know about these 'suicides'..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Daniel couldn't help the low groan that escaped his throat in almost a purring fashion.

"Does that feel good?" Janet chuckled.

"Sinfully so."

"You should have told me about the frostbite thing a long time ago."

"Don't think I'm not regretting that."

Janet smiled again and continued her work. She had bought a piece of extremely soft velvet and was giving Daniel's injured leg a very light massage through the black cloth. It was part of a desensitizing treatment to calm the overactive nerves at the point of damage. Daniel had been very hesitant about trying the technique at first. In the past even the lightest touch could set off an intense episode.

Even once convinced that it was worth trying he had told Janet that he was capable of doing it himself. Janet had explained that it was kind of like trying to tickle yourself, and that it didn't work well if your mind had the feedback from your own hands. So after another ten minutes worth of back peddling Daniel had finally agreed to the treatment. Laying on the couch he enjoyed a completly pain free breath.

"Daniel?"

"Mmmm?"

"How are you doing?"

"I haven't felt this...healthy in a really long time."

"Healthy?"

"I think that ulcer was causing me more distress than I realized. My stomach had a dull ache for so long that I had completely forgotten what it was like to live pain free. For months I just haven't felt 'right'."

"Are you really feeling that much better? The surgery was just yesterday."

"I feel like a could run a marathon."

"Let's hold off on that." Janet chuckled. "Any phantom pain?"

"None. I feel like I'm laying about three inched up off the couch." Daniel smiled. "Of course I do have some Percocet in my blood right now."

"That explains the 'floating'." Janet mused. "One of the reasons people get addicted so easily."

"I didn't felt like this on the other prescription."

"No?"

"Never."

"What was it like?"

"Almost agitating. On the one hand it removed some of the pain, but on the other it caused my thoughts to race and it almost enhanced my senses. It's hard to explain."

"Like two opposing forces at work."

"Exactly. After two or three hours if I didn't take more the pain wouldn't just return, it would be worse than before. Every time I thought it couldn't be any more agonizing I would be proven wrong."

"Which is of course why you just kept taking more and more."

"It was like trying to run faster to keep from falling forward."

"I hate to say this Daniel...but that really points towards the prescription being contaminated."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully and fell silent. Janet stopped and stretched out her neck to either side. Noticing her wince in pain Daniel pulled himself up into a sitting position. He nudged at her, trying to get her to sit on the floor so that he could more effectively rub at her sore neck.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked.

"What's good for the gander is also good for the goose."

"Wow, that sounds really deep...but I have no idea what you mean."

"Sit on the floor," Daniel chuckled. "I want to work that kink out of your neck."

"Okay, under one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to explain the goose and gander thing."

Daniel smiled brightly and nodded. Janet slid down on to the floor and sat with her back against the couch. Daniel moved over so that he could massage either side of her neck at the same time. Janet growled in a combination of pleasure and pain as he pressed against the tight muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"You need to stop sleeping on my couch."

"Yeah, it hasn't been the best for my neck. Now then, I believe you owe me an explination."

"Right. Well, a 'gander' is a male goose, and 'goose' actually refers to the female. So what's good for the boys is often good for the girls. In this case though I was using it more in the sense of patient and doctor. You've been helping me with my health so much that I think you're letting you own slip."

"Doctors make the worse patients." Janet agreed.

"I've noticed, something about not being able to take one's own advice."

Over the next ten minutes Daniel managed to release some of the tension in Janet's neck. Eventually she stopped him and thanked him for the 'treatment'. Daniel moved over as Janet got back up on the couch. It was nearly five o'clock, and for the first time in months Daniel actually found himself hungry.

"So I take it David wasn't in as much trouble as you thought?" Janet asked suddenly.

"I guess not. Actually he is now convinced more than ever that I'm involved in some sort of suicide/murder ring. He says the USAF has been investigating it for years."

"Do you believe him?"

"Believe him or trust him?"

"The trust question was going to be my next one."

"I believe that he believes I'm connected to these other men."

"You don't believe it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense."

"But we've already proven that there is something wrong with that prescription." Janet pressed.

"You said yourself it is probably a generic, I have a **lot** of allergies. I could easily be allergic to a generic component."

"Okay, let's move onto the trust question."

"Yes, I trust him." Daniel nodded. "I have to."

"Have to?"

"If I can't trust David that means I can't trust 50 percent of the people in my life and I don't want to live like that."

"Daniel...are you really that alone?" Janet asked sadly.

"Yes."

Janet reached out and gave Daniel a warm hug. He returned the affection, and then suddenly pulled away. He'd had a thought, his eyes lost some of their focus as he started running through possibilities.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I know that I've totally gone over the line with doctor/patient relations." Janet admitted. "I mean I can't even see the line from where I'm standing."

"What? Oh, no. It's not that, Janet. I haven't been helping keep that distinction myself. I'm not going to get your license taken away, am I?"

"No. It's not illegal in my case...just unethical and unprofessional."

"You being unethical and unprofessional has saved my life."

"Two wrongs have made a right?" Janet teased.

"Exactly."

"So what were you just thinking about?"

"Something David said. He told me basically the whole life story of the twenty-seven men in this investigation. At first I honestly couldn't find any connection between myself and them, but now I thought of one."

"What's that?"

"I don't think any of them had any family. Hang on."

Daniel pulled out his cell phone. When he dialed David's number he and Janet noticed that there was instantly a ringing noise coming from out in the hall. Daniel and Janet exchanged a glance. Getting up from the couch Janet went over and opened the front door.

David was in the middle of trying to answer his phone and knock on the door at the same time. He had just read the caller ID and looked up through the open door and smiled. He stepped inside and dragged a chair from the dining room table over into the living room. He spun it around backwards and straddled it.

"Janet, have you moved in here?" David asked knowingly.

"Sort of." Janet flushed.

"Glad to hear it." David turned to Daniel. "You rang?"

"Very funny. Please tell me that you haven't been sitting out there."

"No, I just dropped by."

"Okay. David, do any of the men in your file have any living relatives?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"I mean none at all, no parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, cousins, anything?"

"None that are on file. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking, how many people in the world are completely devoid of blood relatives?"

"Since these men were Black Ops they may have simply have no next of kin in their file for protection reasons."

"Or they are all orphans."

"Like you." David said thoughtfully.

"You asked me to find a connection," Daniel shrugged "this is the only one I can think of."

"Doesn't make much sense though. I mean why target orphans?"

"No one to asks questions when they die." Janet provided. "Possibly no one to keep them from suicide either."

"True, but... No." David shook his head. "I still say the Black Ops connection is stronger."

"How many times to I have to tell you, I...am...not...military." Daniel growled in frustrations. "I'm..."

"Yes, yes, an archaeologist." David rolled his eyes.

"Janet?" Daniel snapped.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour, grab your laptop."

"Um...okay."

Janet walked over to the desk and retrieved her laptop which she had brought over so that she could look up more frostbite treatments. She brought it over and offered it to Daniel however he shook his head and motioned for her to give it to David. David took the laptop with an exasperated look.

"Daniel, I've already been to your website."

"That's not what I want you to do. Get on line."

"Fine." David opened the laptop and opened FoxFire. "Now what?"

"Go to Wikipedia."

"I'm there."

"Search for 'List of pharaohs'." Daniel instructed.

"Uh...how do you spell 'pharaoh'?"

"P-h-a-r-a-o-h." Daniel spelled out the odd word slowly. "Got it?"

"Yup. What is this about?"

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Anything. Give me a dynasty."

"A dynasty? Like the first one?"

"Menes, Hor-Aha, Dejer, Merneith, Djet, Den, Anedjib, Semerkhet, Qa'a." Daniel rattled off the names quickly. "That's too easy, ask me something more difficult."

"Fine. Who is...uh...Snefe..."

"Sneferu," Daniel interrupted "the first pharaoh of the fourth dynasty, built the Bent Pyramid and the first 'true' pyramid known as the Red Pyramid."

"That's...uh...that's correct."

"Another one."

"Ramesses?"

"Which one, there were ten."

"How about the II?"

"The most well known, often considered the Ramesses referred to in the Bible. He is thought to have had over a hundred children, hence the popular brand name condom 'Ramses'. His favorite wife was Nefertari. Have I proved my point yet?"

"That you know a lot about Egypt?"

"This is more than just trivia, David, I have years and years of study. I am not Black Ops, I am an archaeologist. Okay? I have never worked with any of those men, I have never been in a place where I would be doing work similar to them, none of them know me from Adam."

"Adam?"

"Adam and Eve."

"Right." David nodded. "So that book? You really wrote that?"

"I was young and foolish." Daniel replied hoping that it hadn't been published recently. "It cost me my career, and I ended up doing translation jobs for the USAF out of a need for money."

"Translation?"

"I speak twenty-six languages, I can prove that too if I have to."

"No I believe you. So you always stayed civilian?"

"That's right."

"Why is your file so blank?"

"Because no one cares."

"Then why all this secrecy?"

"The military is embarrassed by me. My academic record is that a of a total wacko and they hate to admit that I've been useful. They are thankful, which is why they've paid for my rehabilitation, but they don't want to associate with me. I've been asked by the highest authorities to keep it to myself, it was even part of my contract. Politics have shifted, I don't know any of the people in charge anymore and they no longer want my help, but they have no reason to want me dead. One accident and my entire life's purpose has been taken from me, and there is _nothing_ I can do about."

David was instantly quieted by Daniel's impassioned speech, any further questions he had he was keeping to himself. Janet reached out to touch Daniel's shoulder but he jerked away from her. He snatched up the crutches near by and disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes. When he came back out he was wearing the prosthetic, only supporting himself with a newly purchased cane. He wasn't quite ready for long distances with it, but he was tired of the crutches.

"Look, David, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, but in all honesty it is looking more and more like we are jumping at shadows. If you really want to help me right now, you'd take Janet out to dinner, she must be starving by now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Thanks to Janet, I'm going to take a walk." Daniel forced a smile. "I need some time to myself."

Janet and David didn't protest as Daniel gathered up his keys and wallet and limped out the door. He was fairly certain that Janet didn't want him wandering around like this just yet, but he didn't care at the moment. Once out on the street he took a deep breath and just tried to remove some of the tension between his shoulder blades.

He knew he shouldn't get so worked up when David started questioning him about his past and he knew that he had agreed to help him try and figure out what was going on. However, he had made that agreement in a moment of weakness and was strongly regretting it. For a moment he thought about calling his contact in the USAF and just asking point blank if they were trying to kill him over the Stargate project.

Resiting the temptation Daniel simply picked a random direction and started walking. He hadn't gone very far before coming across an independent book store. Curiosity suddenly burned at him and he decided to step inside. He wandered the bookshelves until a title caught his eye. Pulling the book off the shelf he read the inside jacket cover.

He looked around nervously, feeling silly with the book in his hands. He flipped the book over and looked at the currently time line version of himself looking up at him. Daniel hid the picture against his chest, not to keep others from seeing it, but more to keep himself from looking at it and laughing uncontrollably.

After a moment of indecision he decided to buy the book and read it himself. When he brought it up to the counter the young woman flipped it over to get to the bar code. She glanced at the photo and then up at Daniel. She furrowed her brow and gave the two a closer look.

"My brother." Daniel explained. "Twins."

"He didn't send you a copy?"

"We haven't talked in a while."

"Hopefully this will get you two back together." The cashier smiled.

"That would be nice."

Daniel was just grateful that he had cash on him to pay for the book, which wasn't that pricey after seventy percent off. He tucked the book under his arm and left the store. The walking was starting to take its toll on him. He had never gone this far on the prosthetic and had never gone out in public with just the cane.

Hailing a taxi Daniel had it take him to a small park near by. Once again the taxi driver refused payment. Daniel started to wonder where New Yorkers got there reputation for being so cold and cruel to one another. Settling down on a park bench Daniel opened the book.

"Dedicated to Claire and Melburn..."

Daniel furrowed his brow, he had always thought that if he had written a book he would have dedicated it to his parents. However, he had never thought that he would chose to use their first names instead of 'Mom and Dad'. He wondered what had caused him to be so formal like this.

Shrugging it off Daniel started to read through the thick book. There wasn't anything in the first few chapters that surprised him in any way. Although for the first time he really could see why people would think him crazy. There was a passion and conviction in 'his' writing that he couldn't remember ever really having.

It wasn't until he came near the end that he stumbled across something that he hadn't expected to find. It was a chapter on the Stargate. The sun had set long ago and Daniel was struggling to read the text in the street lights of the park. Apparently after a few more years of searching his alter self had come across some mention of the Stargate. Every one else thought that it was metaphorical, something that happened after death. However in the book he said that he believed that it was a physical thing that allowed for travel between the stars.

The book ended with a vow to continue his search for the actual Stargate believing that it had been buried by a rebellion against the Gate's creators. Daniel smiled to himself, unable to believe that 'he' had actually still found a way to be connected to the Stargate. Closing the book Daniel startled as suddenly a flashlight shined in his eyes.

"Hey, Buddy. You can't sleep here."

"What?"

"Go on, get out of here."

Daniel realized that it was an older police officer that was hustling him away from the park bench. He figured that the cop probably thought he was homeless. Nodding Daniel struggled to get up. After far more hours off the Percocet then normal he was feeling some general pain. As he started to limp away the cop caught a flash of the metal prosthetic.

"Awe, geez, Kid. I didn't realize." The cop apologized.

"It's okay."

"Do you have somewhere to go that I could drive you?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on then."

The officer gave Daniel a ride back to his apartment and he thanked him. Getting to his door he realized that it was just past midnight. He snuck into the apartment like a teenager who was out past curfew. Janet was curled up on the couch sleeping peacefully. Daniel limped over and pulled the blanket over her.

He went into his bedroom and crawled up on the bed. He pulled off the metal leg with a sigh of relife. He looked around his bedroom for a moment. He knew he should sleep, but he really didn't feel like it. He got his phone and stared at it for a while. After several attempts to talk himself out of what he was about to do Daniel decided to just dial. The phone rang a few times before a groggy, yet familiar voice picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Dr. Jackson?"

_"Yes."_ He answered hesitantly. _"Who is this? Do you know what time is?"_

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm calling so late."

_"Early."_

"I'm calling from the States, and..."

_"Who is this? How did you find me?"_

"Well," Daniel flushed "I've stayed in that hotel myself a number of times, and I just thought that you might..."

_"Why are you calling me?"_ The other Daniel demanded angrily.

"Well, because I wanted to tell you something."

_"That I'm insane? Thanks, but I've heard it before, I don't nee..."_

"That you're right." Daniel interrupted. "About everything. About the pyramids, about what the glyphs said about aliens visiting Earth. Everything..."

_"Who is this?"_

"It doesn't matter who I am." Daniel sighed. "Let's just say I'm someone who believes in your work, and you should too..."

_"Yeah right." _ The other Daniel huffed. _"Look, I moved to Egypt to avoid people like you. Did you call just to torture me? No one believe me..."_

"No, no, no, I do. I really do. I..."

_"Then I feel sorry for you." _ Daniel's Egyptian counterpart sighed with genuine sorrow. _"I don't even believe me anymore, and unless you want to ruin your life too I'd suggest that you forget anything I've ever taught you."_

"You have to have more faith in yourself, Dr. Jackson...Hello? Hello..."

Daniel sighed as he hung up the disconnected line. He picked up the book and looked at it again before tossing it back down on the bed. Daniel laid down and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about 'his' words to himself and sighed.

"I can't believe it. I actually feel sorry for myself...literally."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"Deep breath," Daniel mutter to himself "you can do this, just don't over think it."

In the spirit of not over thinking things Daniel closed his eyes. After reestablishing his balance, which always took a moment when he couldn't see, he reached up and tightened the sturdy piece of cloth around his throat. In a single fluid motion he tied a knot using pure muscle memory. He opened his eyes and inspected his work in the mirror critically.

"Close enough."

It had been so long since Daniel had tied a bow tie that he couldn't even remember when it had been. He had barely touched a regular tie in the past ten years. However, it was one of those skills much like ridding a bicycle, you never truly forgot but if you tried too hard you were liable to mess it up.

Daniel took one last look in the full length mirror and shook his head sadly. He felt ridiculously out of place in the finely cut ebony tuxedo. He had come home from a walk through Central Park a few days ago and had found the formal outfit laying on his bed with a small note resting on top of it.

_A little bird told me you have a Black Tie affair coming up and we both highly doubt that you have anything to wear. The taxpayers though you'd look good in Armani. You two kids have fun. -David._

Daniel sighed heavily, he had been planing on just renting something. He couldn't imagine when he'd have use for the tuxedo again. He also wasn't so keen on spending other people's money on such things. Of course the suit wasn't even close to being the most expensive thing that he was wearing tonight. The taxpayers would have truly have a stroke if they'd seen the bill for the sixty-five thousand dollar C-leg.

It was an amazing piece of adaptive equipment and if Daniel wasn't paying attention he could actually forget for a while that it wasn't his own leg. The phantom limb sensation was as strong as it had ever been, and Janet had trained him to use the sensation to walk with a more natural gait. Either the mirror therapy or coming down off the mystery drugs had reduced his phantom pain to only the occasional episode and nothing like the paralyzing events he used to suffer from.

He'd only had the new prosthetic for the past five days, but he was already free of both the crutches and cane. The only trouble he was still having was stairs and stepping down off of curbs, which was more of confidence issue than a mechanical one.

Daniel and Janet had spent two days with the C-leg connected to a computer where the complex machine 'learned' his gait pattern. The computer inside the new knee was constantly checking and rechecking his every motion, and even the terrain underneath it. It transferred this information to a hydrolic system and the knee reacted accordingly.

Unlike the single axis spring loaded knee that could only walk, this one could adjust speed as he did automatically. From a stand still he could chose any pace, although he hadn't done much experimenting with running yet. He also had a small device on his key chain that looked much like a car door opener, however when activated it caused the knee to lock in a standing position so he could rest his weight against it without worrying about accidentally setting off the hydrolics.

The first time he clicked the button he almost lost his balance from laughing at the noise it made. It made an alert chirp that sounded exactly like disarming the alarm on the newer model BMW. Janet had giggled as well and said that other men she had worked with that had C-legs were often very proud of their new 'hardware' and had all their clothing specially tailored to show it off. They also often got custom paint jobs on them the same way people painted Harley Davidson's.

Daniel had decided against both personalized painting and exposing the mechanics. He was far more interested in blending in with everyone else. If no one ever gave him a second glance ever again he'd be happy. He just wanted to be ignored.

David was still trying to work up a case on the suicides, but it had been weeks since Daniel had stop taking the drugs and if there was someone watching him they weren't showing themselves over it. If anything his life had settled into something so close to 'normal' that it seemed even more ridiculous than ever that he was connected to any conspiracy. He had even made the decision to try and get a job working with one of the local museums.

Playing with the cuffs of the tux jacket Daniel paced around his apartment, enjoying the ability to do so. He had tried to think of some excuse to back out of tonight, but he knew that Janet would see through any lie. Plus she had confided in him that she really didn't want to go either, but if she wanted to stay in good standings at work she had to make an appearance. So if he didn't go along with her she'd have to face the evening alone.

The sun was just starting to set when there was a light knock at the front door. Daniel walked over and opened the door and for a fraction of a second he didn't recognize the woman standing in the hall. The black dress that Janet wore was extremely simple, but its simplicity only served to enhance the natural beauty of the woman wearing it.

The close fitting upper body was sleeveless, but came up almost to her throat, its v-cut only revealing the point where her clavicles met. The dress flared out slightly at the hips and flowed gracefully towards the floor were it brushed against the tops of her shiny black shoes. The demure appearance of the dress spoke of the confidence of the wearer, someone who felt no need to expose their every curve to the world to prove themselves.

Daniel wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Janet with her hair down which was part of the reason that he didn't recognize her at first. It was pulled back from her face by hidden pins and hung in loose curls just past her shoulders. The only makeup she seemed to be wearing was a very slightly pink tinted lipstick, or possibly just some gloss. The lack of unnatural colours complemented her perfectly. Much like not needing a revealing dress she didn't need a layer of paint to hide behind.

Still standing out in the hall way Janet raised her eye brows expectantly and Daniel suddenly noticed that he had completely forgotten to greet her in anyway.

"Janet...you're...uh..."

"Female?" Janet provided teasingly.

"More than that," Daniel chuckled "you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Janet smiled shyly. "Truth be told, it's my only dress and I feel absolutely ridiculous in it."

"Well you look stunning."

"You clean up well yourself. Although you don't look any more at ease than I do. Did David pick that out for you?"

"As a matter of fact he did."

"I thought he might. He has good taste."

"It wasn't your idea?"

"I may have mentioned something about it to him."

The pair shared a quick chuckle that put them both more at ease. Knowing that they both felt equally uncomfortable being dressed up for display made them feel better about it. With the initial greeting over with they both took on a more relaxed air.

"I was wondering if you could drive?" Janet asked. "I...uh...I don't have a purse, and now I also don't have pockets. So I have no where to leave my keys."

"Not a problem. Here I'll put them on the coffee table for you."

Janet handed Daniel the keys and he turned around without difficultly and placed them on the table in the living room. Janet watched his every motion as he made the trip there and back. He was so used to her eyeing him medically that he didn't even notice. It wasn't till he made it back to the door that he noticed her flush slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Janet smiled brightly "I just can keep from watching you walk. I still have a hard time believing that just a few weeks ago you were..."

"Almost dead?" Daniel supplied when Janet didn't continue.

"More or less."

"Have I said 'thank you' yet?"

"Suffering through tonight with me will be thanks enough."

"Better yet, let's try and keep each other from just 'surviving' the night."

Daniel offered her his arm in a traditional courtly manner. Janet smiled and slipped her arm into his. On the way down to the car and on the drive over to the hall where the benefit was they made easy conversation out of similar events that they had been forced to over the years.

"Personally for me nothing was more painful than the senior prom." Janet confessed. "My mother insisted that I wear this bright pink dress and a frightening quantity of make-up. I think in a lot of ways she felt like she had failed as a mother and that this was her chance to fix that."

"I don't understand."

"She never felt that I was feminine enough and that some how she was to blame."

"There's nothing 'unfeminine' about not want to wear pink and paint. If anything she should be proud to have raised a daughter strong enough to know who she is, who doesn't feel the need to 'put on a show' for the world."

"She didn't see it that way. When I enlisted in the Air Force she cried for a week. She figured it was the end of any chance I'd have of finding a nice rich man to take care of me."

"You don't need someone to take care of you."

"That's what I said." Janet smiled. "How about you, did you ever drag or get dragged to a prom?"

"Oh no, I managed to avoid anything that even resembled a formal social gathering at all ten of the schools I attended."

"Ten?"

"I got moved around a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Actually I didn't mind. It kept people thinking that I was just 'new kid' shy rather than anti-social."

"I was branded a Tomboy, which I'm sure doesn't come as much of a surprise. I got into a lot of fights with boys, just trying to prove that I was as good as they were I guess."

"You always did manage to hold your own against Jack." Daniel chuckled without thinking.

"Jack?"

"Uh..."

Daniel was saved from the slip by them pulling into the parking lot. Janet looked over at the entrance apprehensively. Daniel noticed that she seemed on edge again. She took a deep breath and hesitated to get out of the car.

"Janet?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Okay, not really." Janet admitted. "Do you remember Dr. Heckler?"

"Remind me."

"He gave you that first set of X-rays."

"Oh yeah."

"He'll be here tonight."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes and no." Janet flushed. "He's...a little protective of me. In a fatherly sort of way."

"Ah." Daniel smiled. "You're afraid I might end up getting cornered and given 'the male responsibility' speech."

"Something like that."

"Don't worry about it. I've had death threats against me before."

Janet smiled and relaxed visibly. Daniel got out of the car, with only minor difficultly. Janet took his arm once again. Once inside and surrounded by others that were also dressed formally it was easier to relax. About half of the guests were dressed in their finest Blues and Whites, while others wore civilian dress. Since it was a gathering of all the local VA hospitals it wasn't like everyone knew everyone so it was easy to blend in with the crowd.

Daniel noted that several men were indeed wearing uniforms that displayed their prosthetics rather than hid them. Other confined to wheelchairs mingled with those on their feet without any trace of self consciousness. This was one place where everyone had been touched by disability in one way or another so it was the norm rather than the exception.

Janet introduced Daniel to several people and the standard small talk ensued at each meeting. Daniel heard time and time again from everyone how that Janet truly was the best in her field. Janet didn't seem to want the recognition, however she accepted it gracefully. When a man around Jack's age dressed in the Blues of a Major walked up to them with a broad grin on his face Daniel felt Janet tense.

"Dr. Jackson, I presume." Dr. Phil Heckler greeted formally holding out his hand.

"Please, Daniel." Daniel shook his hand. "Dr. Heckler?"

"Please, Phil." He returned. "I'm pleased to see you here and walking."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here."

"Good evening, Janet," Phil beamed "you look stunning as always."

"Thank you." Janet forced a smile.

"Good grief girl," Phil chuckled "if I didn't know any better I'd say you're terrified that at any moment I'm going to embarrass you."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I promised Sarah that I'd be on my very best behaviour tonight." Phil shrugged and then turned to Daniel. "Besides from what Janet has told me about you you're the perfect gentleman."

"I don't know about perfect, but I try."

"You'd better," Phil said in a sudden low growl "I 'know' people, if you know what I mea..."

"Phil," Janet warned as she shoved his shoulder "best behaviour, remember? Don't make me tell Sarah"

"Right." Phil smiled again. "I was just kidding. Speaking of Sarah I'm on a mission to get her a drink. I'll see you two later."

Phil shook Daniel's hand one last time and disappeared off into the crowd.

"That wasn't so painful." Daniel teased.

"He's a good guy, he really is."

They continued to mingle for a while, but eventually the guests were trickling into the main hall where a large number of round tables had been set up around an expansive hardwood dance floor that was quickly filling. The tables were draped in fine white linens with large goldfish bowls in the center of each one that held floating candles and purple orchids. The soft lighting seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at the same time.

A 1930's style band was set up at the far side of the dance floor and were beginning to play. The uniformed men and women and their well dressed partners completed the scene. It was the kinds of high society nostalgic New York that Daniel thought only existed in old Ingrid Bergman films.

"It's like stepping into the past." Daniel noted.

"It does have the mid World War II feeling to it."

"Well...shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"If I'm not mistaken you brought me here to dance."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in months."

"I still can't believe how quickly your pain vanished. I talked to Dr. Tsao about how long the mirror therapy should take to work and he says that normally results are seen in eight weeks or more. Your case was so severe..."

"I know what you're going to say next and I'd just rather not worry about it."

Janet seemed a little taken aback by Daniel's tone, but she quickly recovered and offered him her hand. He knew that she had been suspecting that the Percocet that he'd been originally taken was laced with something that was causing the phantom pain. David had approached him with a similar theory. However anytime Daniel had ask the all important questions 'why?' neither one of them had any answers. As far as Daniel was concerned it was over and he just wanted forget about it.

The pair picked their way through the tables and found a small free space on the hardwood to call their own. Despite the large number people it didn't feel like anyone was even there. Everyone was in their own little worlds. Unlike the prom nights of the teenage years no one here was judging anyone else. Just a group of loosely connected people enjoying an evening out.

Janet smiled as Daniel settled one hand on her waist and pulled her against him. She put her left hand up on his right shoulder while he held her other hand in his at chest height in classic closed position for a waltz. The current music tempo was perfect for simple slow circles.

"You lied to me." Janet teased.

"I did?"

"You told me you couldn't dance."

"I can't, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're doing a great job pretending. How's the C-leg handling the shifts in bala..."

"Janet," Daniel interrupted as he leaned in a little closer "let's not make this a therapy session."

Janet chuckled and nodded in agreement. They continued their intimate dance in silence. Daniel wasn't sure what to make of the evening. In his own time line he had never really actually known Janet very well. Most of the time they'd spent together he'd been either unconscious or out of his mind in some capacity. Once again he was forced to remind himself that the woman in his arms wasn't same one he'd known for so many years.

Daniel didn't understand how not being in the Stargate program had changed her life so significantly, but clearly it had. She was Janet, but at the same time she really wasn't. Then all of a sudden he realized what made everything so different. The SGC wasn't a job, it was a lifestyle. In his time line Janet had worked herself to the bone in a desperate fight against the unusual and totally alien problems that came to her through the Gate every day. In this world she had a chance of a life outside of work and the reduced stress and responsibility made all the difference.

"Janet?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Right now or in general?"

"In general."

"Yes, for the most part." Janet replied.

"The most part?"

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't left the Air Force, that I had different path in my medical career."

"It's never too late."

"I know, but I've grown comfortable where I am." Janet admitted. "Still, every once in a while I get this feeling that I was meant to be part of something...I don't know..."

"Extraordinary?" Daniel supplied.

"Something like that. Of course I think everyone has that kind of fantasy, a kind of wish to leave a mark on the world. But what I do now is important and at times there truly is nothing more rewarding than knowing that I've helped someone put their life back together."

"For which I will be forever grateful."

"You really have been my most extraordinary moment, Daniel. I don't think I've ever been that close to the edge of death with anyone else and seen them come back. That was the one thing I've always wondered about being a medical doctor: what it feels like to save a life."

"Now you know."

Janet looked up at Daniel and then nuzzled against his chest for a moment. Even with her high heels on she was still significantly shorter than her dancing partner. However it made it so she fit into the space under his chin perfectly. Daniel slid his hand to her lower back in a closer embrace. He smiled as Janet sighed in contentment. After all they'd been through together over the past few months it was nice to enjoy a stress free moment.

After an hour or so the band increased its tempo. Daniel had to admit that he wasn't he steady enough on his new feet to keep up with the new rhythm. This was actually the longest he'd ever stood without rest and it was starting to take its toll. Daniel could see the clinical evaluation seeping back into Janet's eyes and suddenly he found himself her patient once again.

Daniel allowed her to lead him over to one of the tables. Sitting down was still a trick. Part of it was just putting trust in being caught by the chair and letting yourself fall. Once he was down and the pressure was off his leg it angrily reminded him that it really wasn't ready to be supporting his weight on a full time basis.

"Do you need me to hunt down some aspirin?" Janet asked.

"No. I'll be fine."

"How about a drink then?"

"That I could use, but just water."

"That's a tough order around here, but I'll see what I can do."

As Janet weaved her way towards the hallway where the bar was Daniel noticed Phil get up from his own table and follow her out. His stomach turned slightly as he realized that at least one person had been watching them dance. Daniel still wasn't even sure where his relationship was Janet stood at the moment. It seemed to be in a strange world between friendship and lovers without really being close to either extreme. He had feeling that Janet was about to be confronted about that muted gray area.

Daniel's fears were well founded. Janet had barely left the main room before Phil pounced on her. She yelped in surprise as he took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her over to the side. Janet twisted out of his grip and turned on him angrily.

"Phil, what is the matter with you?"

"Me? What about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"We're just friends." Janet snapped defensively.

"Friend's don't look at each other like that."

"Phi..."

"Janet, I know you've been through a lot with Daniel and any two people under those conditions are bound to get close..."

"And what if we do? Phil, I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions."

"I just don't want to see you hurt." Phil sighed in defeat.

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Jan..."

"No, you know something." Janet accused. "You know something about Daniel. Tell me."

"I don't know anything more than you do."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I...I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Good evening, Phil." Janet snapped as she turned away.

"Okay, fine, it's not just a 'feeling'." Phil admitted.

"So what's going on?"

"Someone came for his X-rays yesterday, demanded them was more like it and anything else I had that had his name on it. They were particularly interested in any blood work, although I never did any for him."

"My chart..."

"I'm willing to bet when you come into work on Monday that it will be gone."

"Who were they?"

"Army."

"They said that?"

"No, they said they were government insurance claims adjusters doing a 'routine audit' of services provided. However, I'm a flyboy and I can smell a groundhog from a mile away. There is something up with 'Dr. Jackson', and it can't be good."

"What if you're wrong?" Janet hissed. "We do get audited and his would be a good candidate considering how much money has been poured into him."

"That's the other thing, why is the government paying for all this in the first place if he's not a vet?"

"It's...complicated."

"He's told you?"

"Yes." Janet sighed. "Phil, please, I don't want to do this tonight. I just want to enjoy a nice evening. I don't want to start up all this paranoia again, things have been going so well lately."

"Alright, I'm sorry. You're probably right. Just promise me you'll think twice before getting in bed with him."

"Do you mean that figuratively or literally?"

"Both."

Phil put his hands on her upper arms and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. As he walked away Janet rubbed at her suddenly sour stomach. She almost forgot to get the waters she had come out here to get. She hurried over to the bar and on an impulse she got herself a strong vodka and cranberry instead.

Daniel stared at the archway that Janet and Phil had disappeared through. As the minutes passed he wondered if he should go out and save her from him. By the time he had decided that he really needed to smooth things out with Phil he saw him returning. He glanced in Daniel's direction and they locked eyes. Phil forced a polite smile and hurried to his wife's side.

Janet came in a few minutes later. She looked upset, possibly even angry. She was carrying a juice drink so watered down that it was transparent pink. When she set it down he could smell the alcohol already on her breath. She sat down heavily and brooded for a moment.

"And you thought Phil was going to give me the speech."

"What?" Janet asked looking up. "Oh, you saw him follow me out?"

"Yeah."

"It's nothing, Phil is just being Phil."

"Are you really going to drink all of that?" Daniel asked as he pointed at the heavily alcoholic drink.

"No." Janet shook her head. "I gagged on the first sip."

"Good."

Daniel reached across the table and lifted the drink up and placed it on the far side of the center piece. Janet flashed him an embarrassed smile. Hoping to hold on to her upswing in mood Daniel told her a story about one of his first digs that hadn't gone exactly according to plan. It wasn't exactly an Indiana Jones type story, but it made her laugh and that's all he wanted at the moment.

They spent several hours swapping stories of life in general. Daniel even told her about the time that he'd driven his career into the ground to the point of actually being homeless. She recalled a story of when she was first starting out and having treated a man for a full hour once before he admitted to her that he was actually their to pick up his friend and wasn't in need of therapy at all.

"Why didn't he say anything sooner?"

Janet flushed.

"Oh, wait, I think I know the answer to that." Daniel laughed. "Bad boy."

"He was."

"I can't say that I would have spoken up either."

Janet lashed out playfully and slapped at his shoulder. Before they even knew it the band was calling out for last dance. Daniel glanced down at his watch and was surprised to find that it was nearly midnight. When they looked around there was only about thirty people left, most of which had gravitated to the dance floor for one last dance.

Daniel got up and although he was somewhat sore he still offered his hand to take Janet out to join the others. Unwilling to let the evening to end just yet she accepted. The last song was a sweet slow melody that Daniel felt he should be able to name, but couldn't pin point at the moment. When Janet reached up and draped her arms over his shoulders Daniel loosely wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

When the band finally died down they shared a rare moment of comfortable silence. Daniel untangled himself from Janet and offered her his arm to lead her back to the car. Despite the late hour Daniel was still wide awake and Janet didn't seem any closer to exhaustion. Having already shared all their casual stories they spent the ride back to his apartment in silence.

Janet automatically followed him up to his apartment, but a few feet from the door she stopped suddenly. Daniel had slipped the key into the lock but he hadn't turned it. Noticing that she was no longer at his side he looked back to her.

"Janet?"

"I...I had a wonderful evening, Daniel, but I really should go home."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Janet, it's alright." Daniel smiled. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"You're too good to me, Daniel."

"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you."

Janet stepped up to Daniel, quickly closing the distance between then to nearly nothing. He froze solid, unsure of what to do. She had done the same thing, now that she was up against him she didn't know what to do next. After a truly awkward moment she backed away.

"Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Janet."

Daniel took a breath to say something more, but he was too late. Janet had already turn around and was hurrying towards the elevator. He decided that it was best to just let her go. Standing out in the hallway for a moment he tried to think about how he could have handled that differently. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

Before he even had a chance to touch the lights there was an all to familiar clicking sound followed by the cold touch of steel against his temple. Although jolting, he found himself to be less than shocked by the assult. He raised his hands up slightly in a submissive manner. The lights were flicked on by someone in the room, but there still wasn't anyone in Daniel's field of vision. His hands were quickly pulled behind his back and secured there with what felt like a zip tie.

"On your knees." A gravely voice ordered.

"I can't." Daniel replied calmly. "I don't know how."

"For crying out loud." The man spat. "Help him down."

Hearing the phrase Jack had used so often coming from an unfriendly voice was more chilling than the gun still at his temple. It wasn't Jack, unless his friend's time line double had been eating a pack of cigarettes lately, but his cadence sounded like someone used to giving orders. Two strong men took a hold of him at the upper arms. One of them pressed the tip of his boot into the back of Daniel's hydrolic knee and coaxed it into bending.

Once he was on his knees Daniel's line of sight fell on the coffee table. When he spotted Janet's car keys his skin flashed to ice. He remembered now that she had left them there because she didn't have a purse. It was only a matter of time before she reached her car and realized she couldn't get in. Without a wallet she was going to be forced into returning.

All thoughts of struggling against the invaders instantly vanished. He had to get them out of the apartment as quickly as possible and that meant giving them anything they wanted. Daniel calculated that he had less than ten minutes to keep Janet from landing in the middle of whatever this was. When an older man that held an air of power stepped in front of his with a Tazer held casually in his hands Daniel's heart slammed against his ribs painfully.

"I really don't want to have to use this."

"I really, really don't want you to." Daniel replied honestly.

"Good." The man nodded. "Cooperate and no one has to be hurt. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Tilt your head back."

Daniel's mind raced, but he knew that the best thing he could do at the moment was comply. He tilted his head back and someone instantly dug their knee into his back between his shoulder blades and pulled back on the underside of his jaw to immobilize him. The older man reached out and pulled off Daniel's glasses. Daniel's instincts forced him to struggle when another reached down and peeled his left eyelid open.

The man holding his jaw had a grip strong enough to keep him both from freedom and making more than a low growl. One of the men expertly dropped a seemingly clear contact in his eye. Daniel's vision was instantly occulted on that side. They repeated the process on his right and released him. Daniel leaned forward and blinked rapidly, it didn't help. He was blind. The contacts worked like one-way mirrors, anyone who looked at him would never realize anything was wrong.

"Open you mouth."

This time Daniel did hesitate.

"I thought you were going to cooperate."

Realizing he was only wasting time that he didn't have Daniel followed the order. Someone forced a foul tasting horseshoe shaped flat piece between his teeth. He instantly gagged on it, but it stayed in place.

"Bite down, hard."

Daniel adrenaline was clouding his thoughts making it hard to understand the bizarre orders. A strong hand was under his jaw again, this time forcing him to bite down. When released Daniel discovered that whatever it was it had bonded to his teeth, he couldn't open his jaw at all, he could barely even breath past the device. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he realized that he'd just been blindfolded and gagged in such a way that any passer by that happened to see them would never realize they were witnessing a kidnapping.

"I am going to release your hands, struggle and you will regret it. Understand?"

Daniel nodded.

"You have been far better about this than I had thought you would be." The man said approvingly. "One last thing, the tux is far too eye catching. Remove the jacket and shirt, you will be provide with a new one."

This was taking too long. Daniel was become more terrified by the second that Janet was going to knock on the door. Worse yet, he couldn't remember hearing anyone lock the door behind him, she could just walk in. He had no doubt in his mind that they would simply killer her if she caught sight of this.

With the danger of wasting time weighing heavily on him Daniel torn the jacket off the second they freed his hands. He yanked open the button down shirt but it caught at his throat. He had forgotten about the tie. In his panic he pulled on the knot in the wrong direction and tightened it to the point where he couldn't free it.

"'elp 'e." Daniel begged nearly incoherently through the odd gag.

He wasn't sure if it was his clumsy words or his tugging on the cloth collar, but someone did help him. A knife was quickly slipped under the bow tie and it was cut free. Daniel reached out blindly for the shirt they had said they'd give him. The heap of cotton was placed in his hands and he struggled in the dark for a moment to figure out how to get the shirt on.

"We are going to leave now, I will guide you. Walk as normally as you can."

Daniel nodded and even though every muscle in his body protested against it he held his hand out in a silent request to be helped to his feet. He had a feeling that it was the older man who took his out stretched hand and pulled him up. The man still had a great deal of the strength from his youth. Once Daniel was up the man took him by the elbow and guided him to turn around towards the door. He fought for his balance, unaccustomed to walking blind.

"Make sure you leave the suicide note in a spot where it will be easily found."

Daniel had already suspected this, but it still was painful to hear the words. He gagged slightly again, this time against fear rather than the invasive plastic stuck to his teeth. No one noticed and he was lead out into the hall for what he assumed would be the last time.

Despite the somewhat gentle treatment he knew whoever these men were they had no intention of letting him return.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Janet hurried onto the elevator and leaned against the back wall with a groan. She wondered briefly if she was ever going to be able to face Daniel again after this. Then she realized that she was going to have to considering that he had an appointment on Monday. She hid her face in her hands and groaned again.

"This is exactly why you're supposed to keep your distance, Janet." She muttered.

It took her a moment to realize that the elevator wasn't taking her anywhere. Reaching out she hit the button that would take her down to the underground parking garage. She stepped out of the elevator and into the cavernous garage. Janet hated these places, particularly in New York, she always felt like she was going to be jumped by some psycho at any moment.

She put her hand on her hip to retrieve her car keys so that she could use them as a weapon if she had to. When her hand slipped off her black dress uselessly she painfully recalled the fact that she had no pockets. With her mind still on the close encounter with Daniel it took her a moment to realize where the keys were.

"Oh no...Daniel has them." Janet moaned. "Damn it."

Janet seriously considered just calling a taxi to come get her. However that plan had two major flaws. The first was that her cell phone and wallet were locked in her trunk. The other was that it would be even more embarrassing to admit to Daniel that she had rather catch a cab than face him again.

"Just go get the keys."

Saying the words out loud helped her find the courage to turn around. Her heels clicked against the concrete garage floor as she made her way back to the elevator. She paused and looked around. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. When she couldn't see anyone she simply hurried the rest of the way to the elevator.

Janet had expected the elevator to open immediately, she couldn't imagine who would have called it away from the basement floor at this late hour. However she had to wait a while before it returned to her. She spent the time with her back to the wall, praying that no one slunk out of the shadows to approach her.

Once the elevator returned she jumped onto it and pressed the button that would take her back up to the sixth floor. She stepped off the elevator and had to take a deep breath to settle her churning stomach. Getting to Daniel's door she saw a strip of light at the bottom that let her know that at least he was still awake.

She raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard Daniel retching. It was a sound she had become painfully familiar with. Fearing that she was the cause Janet took a step away from the door. Not wanting to embarrass him by showing up now she decided that she would just have to find another way home. Just as she turned way she froze as a deep voice she did not recognize drifted through the door.

_"Bite down, hard."_

The odd request sent a shiver down Janet's spine and knotted her stomach. She shook her head, unable to believe what she thought she had just heard. Quietly stepping back up to the door Janet held her breath in order to hear better. She thought she heard the sounds of a muffled growl of either pain or frustration. Janet's mind raced as she tried to figure out what could possibly be happening and if she should knock on the door or not. What if it was just the tv?

"Daniel doesn't have a tv." Janet whispered to herself.

_"I am going to release your hands, struggle and you will regret it. Understand?"_

This time there was no denying the fact that it was another person in the room and that their intentions were not friendly. Janet's heart pounded so hard against her ribs that she feared the man on the other side of the door was going to hear it and know she was out there. Unsure of what to do Janet took a few steps away from the door.

Her racing thoughts kept her from understanding the next few growled sentences. Her attention was drawn back to the present as she heard the sounds of tearing cloth. There was an incomprehensible plea made, but it was clear that the voice's owner was atempting to beg for something. Tears slipped down Janet's face, but she didn't even notice.

Frozen in terror she remained standing out in the open of the lonely hallway. It didn't occur to her to start making enough noise to wake the whole floor. Part of her already knew that anyone who was paying Daniel a late night visit wouldn't be so easily scared off. Taking a deep breath Janet reached out to turn the door knob. She didn't have a real plan, but this seemed like as good a place to start as any.

_"We are going to leave now, I will guide you. Walk as normally as you can." _

Janet lost her brush with courage when she heard that they were on their way out into the hall. She looked around desperately for cover and found her best chance was to run towards the far end of the hallway where it turned. She didn't want to just leave, but she knew that this was a life or death situation for her and instinct forced her to flee.

Running as high on her tip toes as possible in an attempt to be quiet Janet dashed down the hall. She ducked around the corner and collapsed to the floor with her back against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them there as if curling up smaller would keep her from getting caught if they came in this direction.

She heard Daniel's door opening and after a brief moment she risked peeking around the corner. Wearing a black cotton shirt and his tuxedo pants Daniel was being escorted towards the elevator at the other end of the hallway by four men. The eldest of the group had his hand at Daniel's elbow as if he was leading a woman across the street. Janet had expected Daniel to be bound in some way, but he seemed to be following the men of his own free will.

Janet pulled back around the corner, panting for breath. No matter what it looked like she knew that Daniel wasn't just taking a midnight stroll with these men. She slipped off her high heels, they made it too difficult to run. Getting down on her hands and knees and lowering her chest to the floor she glanced out into the hall again, hoping they wouldn't think to look back and down at her.

They had turned the corner and she heard the chime of the elevator as it open its door for them. Closing her eyes tight she counted to twenty, figuring that was plenty of time for them to get on the elevator and have to doors close. Not wanting to waste any more time Janet jumped to her feet and rushed to Daniel's door.

To Janet's immense relief they had not locked the door behind them. Rushing inside she closed the door and locked it. Flicking the lights on she instantly caught sight of Daniel's jacket, torn shirt, and cut tie laying in a disorganized heap. She did not see the neatly folded note that was sitting on the coffee table under her keys.

Janet ran up to the discarded jacket, falling to her knees in her haste. Lifting it up she searched the pockets until she found Daniel's cell phone. She was up and out the door again before she started dialing. Out in the hall she had to pause for a moment to get into Daniel's call list. She redialed the last caller and continued down the hall.

_"Ermm...he...hello?" _

"David!"

_"Janet?" _

"I need you at Daniel's _**now**_!"

_"I'm on my way."_

Janet was so grateful that David didn't ask any questions. In fact he had hung up the phone before she had gotten a chance to. Coming to the stairs Janet bolted down the six stories as quickly as she could safely manage. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she wasn't just going to sit back while Daniel was abducted.

When she got to the main floor she stretched up on her tip toes and looked out the small glass window into the main lobby. Somewhat sure the way was clear Janet stepped out of the safety of the stairwell. She looked over at the elevator bank and saw that she had beaten the others by a single floor. Thinking clearer Janet had a plan now. She wasn't sure if it would be any help, but it was the best she could think of.

Making a break for the front door Janet stepped outside. Her bare feet protested the feel of the cold rough sidewalk. The street outside Daniel's apartment was four lanes and despite the late hour cars were passing by. There was a narrow ally near the front entrance that Janet ran over to. She yelped as a stray piece of glass embedded itself into the tender arch of her foot.

Ignoring the pain she rounded the corner just as the men and Daniel exited the building. Pressing her back against the dirty brick wall of the ally Janet looked around the building while trying to keep herself hidden in the deep shadows. The men all came to a stop at the curb and just stood there. Janet noticed that during the walk Daniel's gait was hesitant and unbalanced, something she had seen before when she'd asked him to try and walk with his eyes closed. Coming to a stand still he shifted all his weight to his good leg, suddenly looking very untrusting of the prosthetic.

Three of the men were very nondescript, any number of jocks that she had seen and treated over the years. The man at Daniel's elbow however did not fit in with the group at all. Not only was he older, but he had the aura of a man in charge about him.

Putting her plan into action Janet very carefully opened Daniel's cell phone once again. She scrolled through the options until she came to the ones for the camera. Daring to expose herself a bit more she leaned out and snapped a quick photo of the group when older man had his face in profile to her.

Janet's heart almost stopped when the phone made a little noise like a camera shutter. Welding her eyes closed Janet pressed herself as hard against the wall as she could. Holding her breath she prayed that no one had noticed the sound.

One of the men had heard the phone and turned his attention in her general direction. He took a step away from the others as he spied a small stain on the light coloured sidewalk. Kneeling down he touched his fingertip to it. Standing back up he brought the crimson stain on his hands to the light to inspect it.

"Sir, is the mark bleeding?"

"What?"

"Is he bleeding?"

Janet did her best to keep from gasping. She opened her eyes and looked down at the small pool of blood that she was standing in from the glass in her foot. Cursing under her breath she wondered if it was best to stay put or try to bolt. She heard Daniel try to say something. He hadn't appeared to be gagged, but he certainly sounded like it.

"His wrist is a little cut up." The older man replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, Sir, I just found a blood stain. I was making sure it was his."

"It doesn't matter the car's here."

Janet released the breath she had been holding. She found herself looking back out around the corner. A large black stretch Escalade had pulled up in front of the apartment complex. One of the men reached out and opened the back door.

"Get in."

Daniel put his hands out in front of himself searching for the edge of the door. When he stepped forward he seemed not to realize that there was a curb between himself and the vehicle. Janet winched as Daniel fell forward from the unexpected drop off. He landed hard on his mechanical knee. Arching back he screamed in a muted and strained voice. Unable to get up off his knees Daniel looked like he was struggling to breath and Janet almost stepped from her hiding place to try and help him.

Two of the men reached down and hauled Daniel up and into the back of the vehicle. They drove off as if they were just going out of a late night steak. Janet was shaking like a leaf and for a moment she stayed leaning against the wall, fearing she'd fall if she didn't have it to help support her. It felt like it had been hours since she'd called David, but in truth it had barely been ten minutes.

Janet was still clutching Daniel's phone. She made sure to save the photo she had taken and then went to call David. Before she could press the send button a large heavy hand clamped down over her mouth. Janet screamed in fright and surprise, but her cry was barely audible. Another hand snaked around her waist and pulled her further back into the dark ally. Hot breath that reeked of alcohol brushed against her neck.

"Drop the phone, Sugar."

Frozen with fear Janet had a hard time releasing her grip on the small cell phone. She managed to relax her hand long enough to let the phone fall to the pavement where it cracked against the concrete. Another man stepped in front of her and seized her wrists. A lecherous grin split his sallow face.

Janet had just assumed that these men were working with the same ones who had taken Daniel. Now that she could see one of her attackers she realized that this wasn't the case. In her mind, it was something far worse. Janet dry heaved against the hand holding her silent as he ground his hips against her back. She struggled to free herself for a moment, but she knew that she was no match against either one of them, let alone both of the large men at once.

"So, Eric, what do you think a pretty young thing like this is doing out on the streets so late in a dress like this one?" The man standing in front of Janet chuckled.

"I'd say she was looking for a good time, Andy." Eric replied in a thick whisper as he bit down on her ear.

"I think you're right. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of us to not show her one."

Hot tears rolled down Janet's cheeks and down the dirty hand that was holding her tight against Eric's chest. Andy transferred her wrists into one hand and leaned against her. Janet battled for breath against the panic in her chest. She fought harder for freedom, but trapped between the muscular pair she realized that she was just heightening their excitement with the friction of her struggle. Andy put his lips against her ear to whisper into it.

"We like to use our hands, so my friend here is going to release your mouth. Scream and I will slit your stomach open."

Janet yelped as she felt a short blade pressed against her lower stomach. The thin material of her dress transfered the icy touch of steel directly to her skin.

"It's a pain unlike any other and you would live just long enough to experienced our other daggers before the slow blood loss frees you." He continued. "Stay nice and quiet and we'll let you live, you might even enjoy it. Understand?"

Not knowing what else to do Janet nodded slightly. Eric released her mouth slowly, preparing to clamp back down on her in cause she cried out. Too frightened to scream Janet just drew a few deep shuddering breaths. She couldn't keep from whimpering when Andy used his knife to cut the shirt of her dress shorter. The cold night air on her suddenly exposed legs was physically painful.

"Please...please let me go." Janet begged desperately. "Please don't do this to me..."

"What did I say about being quiet?"

Janet gasped sharply as he pressed the knife against her stomach again. She was so focused on the knife that she barely felt the large hands of the man behind her as he groped at her. His breath was panting heavily against her neck as he explored her curves. Janet weld her eyes shut and held her breath in an attempt to pass out, knowing that it was only escape.

"I think we should do this one at the same time, what do you think?" Eric ask his partner.

"I'm game."

Any hope Janet had of forcing herself to black out instantly vanished. The cruel suggestion had spiked her already rushing adrenaline. Tears soaked her face, however she didn't even notice. sShe decided to shift all of her weight onto the foot that still contained the piece of glass in hopes that the pain would act as a distraction. It only help until the moment where the men forced their hands between themselves and her trembling body to reach their waistbands. Hyperventilating heavily Janet didn't even realize that the men had both frozen solid.

"If you don't get off her this _INSTANT_," a familiar voice hissed in fury "I will make sure you both spend the rest of your miserable lives pissing blood through a catheter getting pounded in the ass by every sick fuck in State Pen on a daily basis."

"David!" Janet cried.

"Listen, Mate, just cal..." Andy started.

"Shut the fuck up!" David snarled. "Back off her slowly."

The second that men took half a step back Janet wriggled her way out from between them. She stumbled on her injured foot and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw that what she had thought were the men's hands reaching for their zippers was actually a set of handguns that David had slipped into their waistbands while they'd distracted.

"You," David spat as he jabbed the gun further down Andy's jeans "reach into my back pocket slowly."

Wincing in pain Andy did as he was told and came back with a set of steel hand cuffs.

"Put one on your right wrist." David ordered and then forced the men to take a few steps back. "You lift your right hand up, you do the same with your left. I think you can figure out what I want from there and if it's not done in five seconds there is going to be a lot of blood running down your legs."

Andy quickly raised his cuffed arm up in the air. Right above them was a fire escape and Eric did indeed figure out what it was David wanted. He looped the free end of the cuff around the sturdy fire escape and then around his own wrist. Janet was just staring at the scene as it unfolded, unable to even really think.

David pulled the guns out of the men's jeans and took a few steps back. A cold smile spread across his face. Turning away from the men he suddenly whipped around with the speed of a snake in a high reverse roundhouse kick that struck both of his captives across the face with devestating effect. Both were knocked unconscious, blood dripped from Andy's temple and gushed from Eric's slack jaw.

Satisfied that the threat was neutralized David knelt down in front of Janet. She was shivering violently as shock slowly started to set in. Putting down the weapons David picked up the cut portion of her skirt and draped it over her shoulders. She mindlessly tugged at her now mid thigh length dress in an attempt to lengthen it. David put his hand on either side of her face gentle and guided her to look up at him.

"Janet, is this blood yours?"

"Y...yes, my foot...glass."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Janet just shook her head. David brushed her tears away and flashed her a brave smile. Janet attempted to mimic the expression. David looked around the disgusting alley one last time. He sat down in front of Janet and gathered her into a single armed embrace. She rested her head against his chest while he fished out his cell phone.

_"He...hello?"_ A sleepy voice answered.

"Sargent Ames..."

_"Major Talis, what's happening?"_

"I have two rapists for you."

_"Two? Do they have pentagram tattoos on their wrists?"_

"Yeah." David replied after a quick look.

_"I could kiss you, Major!"_

"I take it you're already after them."

_"Yes. Six different states are as well for a number of different crimes."_

"Come get them and make sure they never see daylight again."

_"Where are you?"_

"They are at 345 Asher Ave, in the alley." David answered. "But I won't be here."

_"That's fine, we'll take care of everything. I will be there with a squad in ten minutes."_

"Don't be gentle with them."

_"We won't. Thank you again."_

"Anytime."

David hung up the phone. Picking up the handguns he secured them into the back waistband of his jeans. He scooped Janet up in his arms and lifted her up off the street. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When he went to step out of the alley something caught Janet's eyes.

"Daniel's cell phone..."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, no I need it." Janet insisted. "Please, David, I need it."

David nodded and turned around. Spying the shattered cell phone David knelt down. Janet reached out and picked up the phone like it was a baby bird. She cradled it to her chest and peacefully allowed David to carry her away. She noticed that his car was parked up on the sidewalk facing against traffic. He must have spotted her in the alley as he was driving by.

"You're going to get a ticket." Janet muttered without even knowing why she cared.

"I highly doubt that." David smiled. "Is it safe in Daniel's apartment?"

"Daniel...they took him..." Janet replied vacantly. "He needs help, he's in trouble..."

"Is Daniel's apartment safe?" David asked again in a calm, but stern tone.

"I think so."

Janet found herself in a numb state as she rode the elevator up to Daniel's apartment cradled in David's arms. As the adrenaline washed out of her blood she felt as if she was just stuck in a nightmare and that none of it matter because none of it was real. The only thing that meant anything to her at the moment was the remains of the cell phone, and she couldn't even remember why it was so important to her.

She had left the door unlocked in her rush to get down stairs. David locked the door behind them. He took her directly to the couch and laid her down. After placing his guns on the table David disappeared for moment only to return with a blanket. Janet insisted on sitting up with her back leaning against the arm of the couch and her legs stretched out on the cushions. She didn't feel secure enough to lay all the way down.

David placed the blanket over her. Taking the phone away from her he placed it on the coffee table and then he vanished again. This time she heard him in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Janet looked around and noticed the folded paper on the coffee table. She opened it and started to read it. By the time David came in and sat down on the edge of the couch with her she had tears streaking down her face once again.

"Take a deep breath and try and drink some of this." David said warmly.

"It's a suicide note."

"What?"

"They left a suicide note...they're not going to give him back."

"No they aren't, but that doesn't matter because we are going to get him back anyway."

Janet nodded halfheartedly. David took the note away from her and gave her the glass of water. Her throat was extremely dry so she took a few sips before putting it down on the coffee table. She looked around and when she saw the crumpled heap of Daniel's evening wear she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago they had been dancing together, enjoying one another's company.

David reached out and gently brushed her cheek. Janet turned to him and then threw herself into his arms. The events of the evening broke through the numbness of shock and Janet finally broke down and truly cried. David cradled her in a warm embrace, smoothing out her hair, while he silently waited for her to calm. She cried until she was breathless, clinging to David's now tear soaked shirt.

"I'm sorry, David."

"Don't be." David hugged her tighter. "You've been through so much tonight."

"I should have been with Daniel when..."

"No. They would have killed you."

"That's why he was cooperating." Janet whimpered to herself. "He knew."

"Janet?"

"I had left my keys in his apartment, he knew that I'd be back for them at any minute. He didn't even try to fight them...to save me."

"That sounds like Daniel."

Janet managed a weak smile. She took another deep breath, but she couldn't keep herself from shaking.

"I can't thank you enough for rescuing me."

"I just wish I could have been there before it had even happened. But don't worry about those two, they are never going to hurt another soul ever again."

Janet nuzzled against David's chest, holding on to him tightly. She was afraid that if she let go she'd start to cry again and she wasn't sure she could handle that. David rocked her to try and comfort her. She appreciated his support and closed her eyes. However with her eyes shut all she could see was Daniel on his knees in the street arched back in silent pain.

"There were four men, they weren't wearing uniforms...but they had to be military."

"What makes you think that?"

"One of them called the older man 'Sir' and he called Daniel 'the mark'."

"That does sound military."

"Daniel was walking as though he was blind, he tried to cry out in pain but he couldn't speak...I don't think he could even open his jaw."

"That really makes me think military." David admitted. "It sounds like black out contacts and tooth binder."

"I don't understand."

"High technology stuff, contacts that you can look into but the wearer can't look out of, and a special plastic that bonds to tooth enamel."

"But why?"

"To blind and gag a victim without making it look like they are being kidnapped."

"It certainly looked like a kidnapping to me."

"You're not a casual observer." David pointed out. "You said you saw him walking, where did they go?"

"Right out the front door, a black Escalade pulled up and they forced him inside and pulled away."

"And that's when..."

"The men attacked me." Janet finished for him. "I...I got a picture of the man that the other one had called 'Sir', it's on Daniel's phone...but it's crushed."

"Only the screen is broken, I bet the photo is still on the camera."

"How are we going to look at it?"

"I know someone, he can get that photo. Right now though I was wondering if I could get the glass out of your foot?"

"Please."

David nodded and got up off the couch to hunt down some supplies. He brought back a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, some steri strips, a pair of tweezers, a wet wash cloth, and a dry towel. He sat down on the couch and Janet placed her injured foot on his lap. Since she had purposefully ground the glass deeper into her foot he had to work for a while to pull it out. She grit her teeth together against the pain, but didn't complain.

"There it is." David announced proudly as he held up the sliver of broken glass. "When was your last tetanus shot?"

"Two years ago."

"Then you should be good."

Janet smiled, happy to have the invasive glass out of her foot. David cleaned up the wound as best he could and applied the steri strips just as she had done for Dainel a few weeks back. When he was done he got to his feet and gathered Janet up in his arms once again and lifted her up off the couch.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To bed."

"We have to help Daniel."

"There is nothing you can do for him right now. Sleep is more important."

Janet wanted to protest, but she knew he was right and as the seconds ticked by she found herself having a harder time keeping her eyes open. David laid her down on Daniel's bed and pulled the covers over her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead like a father tucking his daughter into bed.

"I will be on the couch, if you need anything just call for me."

"Thank you."

"It's an honour."

"I'm so worried about Daniel."

"You know better than anyone how tough Daniel is. He'll be okay and we will find him."

David touched the back of his hand to Janet's cheek. He stayed at her side until her breathing slowed in sleep. Watching her resting he fought against the sting of tears at the thought of all she'd been through and what could have been if he hadn't happened to glance down the alley on his way by. He hadn't even known that it was her at first, but he had known instantly that someone was about to be raped and it had sent him into a blind rage.

Raking his hands through his hair David wandered out into the living room. He picked up the suicide note and read it over. Although it had what looked like an authentic signature the typed out note didn't sound like Daniel at all. It spoke of him making the decision to drown himself in the Hudson River so that he wouldn't bother anyone any more. David shook his head, even if Janet hadn't witnessed the abduction he would have never believed this story.

Picking up the broken cell phone he looked it over. Someone had stepped on the flipped open portion of the small phone. When he touched the keypad the lights behind the keys brightened, showing that the innards still worked. He pulled out his own phone and dialed.

_"Goddamn it, David, do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"Chris, buddy, you know I wouldn't call you if I didn't need your help desperately. I know when I need a guru."

_"Sweet talker."_ Chris chuckled. _"Need another read on a wire tap?"_

"Not this time. I need to know how to get a picture off a cell phone with a damaged screen."

_"If you've got a phone to USB cable you can just download it directly to a computer. It will probably do it automatically."_

"Thanks, I owe you."

_"Yeah, right."_

David smiled as he closed his phone. He wandered over to Daniel's desk and started opening the drawers. Eventually he stumbled across a thin cord that had a USB on one end and a jack that fit into one of the ports on the phone on the other. Daniel had replaced his laptop and David brought both the laptop and the cord over to the couch.

After a few failed attempts David got the phone and the computer to talk to one another. There was only a single picture on Daniel's phone. It loaded slowly despite its small size. When the photo was done it was too dark to really make out the man's facial features. Going on line he downloaded a trial version of Photoshop. He brought up the picture and hit the 'auto fix'.

The photo sprung into better light and David jerked back violently as though a snake had just struck at him. Leaning in closer he stared at the man in the photo, unable to believe what he was seeing. The bottom of his stomach fell out as he realized the cold truth. Surrounded by four men Daniel stood on the side walk looking like he was being taken to his death. Standing at Daniel's side, with his hand on his prisoner's elbow was a man that David had instantly recognized.

It was his father.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Daniel woke slowly feeling like he had been drinking heavily the previous evening. He didn't remember being drugged, in fact quite the opposite. He distinctly recalled drifting off to sleep somewhat peacefully in the back of the Escalade when the shock and adrenaline of his abduction had worn off. For a moment he wondered if it all had just been another vivid dream.

Opening his eyes Daniel's skin chilled as he realized that open or closed it didn't make any difference. The darkness was too complete to simply be his bedroom at night. He was afraid to try and move his jaw, but when he found to courage he discovered it was still held firmly in place. The realization that the events had been real didn't truly surprise him. It had just been wishful thinking that he was in a nightmare that he could wake from.

Over his fantasy of denial Daniel started taking stock in his situation. Laying on his back he tried to reach up to get the contacts out, however, he only had a few inches worth of motion in either wrist. He rubbed his wrists into the bed sheets to see what material they were made of and came to the conclusion that they were leather.

Daniel decided that the leather was actually a good sign. It meant that whoever had him didn't want him hurting himself. A desperate person could inflict a great deal of damage struggling against metal cuffs. He tugged at his good leg and unsurprisingly found it similarly tethered. Another loosely bound strap over his chest kept him down. He felt the cloth of his pant leg and determined that they'd changed his clothing. He could easily imagine the white scrubs he was wearing.

_'Typical military procedure._' Daniel thought to himself.

Again Daniel found comfort in this fact. If these men were military, and he was convinced that they were, then he knew exactly what they wanted. It was information he would be glad to share at this moment. He had no compunctions about giving the government enough rope to hang themselves with. If this was how they were going to treat him they could take a wormhole straight to Hell for all he cared.

A slight rustling sound caught his ears. Despite his previous bravado about the situation Daniel's heart jumped painfully in his chest. He laid as still as possible, hoping to catch the sound again and identify it. The noise repeated itself and to Daniel it sounded like someone shifting their weight, the fabric of their clothing making an almost inaudible sound.

Daniel suddenly had the thought that the other person in the room might not be an enemy. If they were just as blind and mute as he was they wouldn't know he was there. His first instinct was to guess that it was either Sam or Mitchell, possibly both. After a moment of indecision he decided to make contact with whoever it was.

With his tongue pined under the invasive plastic he couldn't easily make himself understood, but he could make himself known. Daniel made a humming sound that jumped from a low pitch to a higher one. It was the same general tone as the whistle that Jack used to sometimes use to get his team's attention. If Sam was in the room she'd know the signal and she would repeat it.

Daniel waited a few seconds before trying the call again. The silence was only broken by the soft sound of a shoe scuffing a hard concrete floor. Giving up on the idea that his friends might be near he growled and pulled against the leather restraints in frustration.

"Ain't no one here who is going to help you."

Daniel didn't recognize the guff voice with the slightly Southern accent. The man was probably standing guard, just following orders. Daniel sighed as best he could and tried to relax. He wasn't as afraid as he thought he probably should be. Knowing that he had managed to get them out of the apartment before Janet had returned was all the victory he needed right now.

"This had better be important." An angry male voice said suddenly.

"Trust me it is."

"I have a hard time trusting you, as I'm sure you know. We really can't risk being seen together. If anyon..."

"Relax, T."

"I hate it when you call me that."

Daniel instantly recognized the second voice as the older man from the abduction. The man's voice had a certain familiarity about it, but Daniel couldn't quite place it. He decided it must be the fact that he said certain things that sounded very 'Jack', although his voice held far more malice than Jack could ever muster.

The pair sounded like they were behind a door, possibly out in a hallway. Even though he knew the guard in the room had seen him awake he pretended to pass out once again. His placement of the men was confirmed when he heard a door opening. The men stepped inside and Daniel heard a sharp gasp of surprise.

"What do you think?" General Talis asked.

"Wha...what is he doing here?" 'T' stuttered.

"You said that this was the only way you were ever going to truly get the answers you needed."

"So...he's mine?"

"For the right price."

"Name it." 'T' replied instantly.

"I'll have my secretary send you a bill." Talis chuckled.

Although still playing opossum Daniel bit down harder on the plastic keeping him quiet. There were a lot of indignities he could accept, being sold was not one of them. The fact that money was exchanging hands over him actually came as a surprise. His knowledge should be priceless to the government, unless he was dealing with some sort of traitor.

"My staff...they aren't ready for this." 'T' said. "I don't know who I can trust yet."

"Take a page out of the X-files script my friend and 'Trust No One'. I will leave my three men with you, they are fully trained and will follow your ever order."

"And the ethics?"

"Taylor," Talis called "who defines your sense of ethics?"

"You do, Sir."

"These three are my best. Beyond that they each have a...sadistic side. Taylor, how many Al-Qaida have you tortured to death?"

"Officially none, Sir."

"Unofficially?"

"Seventeen."

"See, T? Nothing to worry about."

"I still don't know..."

"You're not letting your own moral compass get in the way are you? What happened to the 'greater good'?" Talis mocked. "Cause if you don't take him I'm going to have my men drag him down to the Hudson and drown him like an unwanted puppy."

"No, don't do that. I'm just worrying about the risks."

"There are none. No one is going to miss him."

"Very well. But what about my staff?"

"Already taken care of, this building has been shut down for 'asbestos' removal so they've been set up else where, and as far as they know you've been sent over seas for a relief mission. No one is going to bother you here, and no one is going to hear him."

"How long to I have?"

"As long as you want."

"This is an amazing opportunity..."

"You're welcome." Talis beamed. "Take your time with him, I look forward to hearing the results."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to cut you out of this deal."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that."

The threat in Talis' voice was clear and for a long moment the room went silent. Daniel hadn't really been afraid before, but now he felt like he was going to be sick. He felt flush and realized that he was holding his breath. Daniel's throat started to constrict and he began to suck noisily for breath. Clenching his fist he pulled uselessly at the restrains.

"Looks like your new toy is awake." Talis announced. "He's blind at the moment, it's up to you if you want to keep him that way."

Daniel growled like a junk yard dog that had spotted someone on his turf. There was suddenly a hand pressing down on his chest. Talis had bent down over him to put his lips up against Daniel's ear. He jerked away, causing the man to snatch a handful of his hair and hold him still with a powerful grip.

"Behave yourself and I'll make sure that pretty little piece of tail of yours stays safe." Talis hissed in his ear. "Assuming he keeps his nose out of this."

Having thought at first that he was talking about Janet Daniel furrowed his brow in confusion. He decided that he must have misheard him say 'he'. The straps on the leather cuffs gave him enough freedom that if he wanted to he could probably grab this man by a sensitive part and inflict some serious pain. However knowing that it would only end in retaliation Daniel kept his hands to himself.

"Alright, T. I'm out of here. Taylor, stand guard outside the door, you do anything he asks of you."

"Yes, Sir."

Daniel listened to the men leaving. He closed his eyes and tried to take a calming breath. He tried to remind himself that had been in worse situations before. Of course he couldn't keep the nagging thought out of his mind that during all those other times he could always fall back on the knowledge that someone was looking for him. He doubted that Janet would believe the suicide note, but she still wouldn't be able to help him. She wouldn't even know where to start.

Feeling himself starting to shake Daniel turned all of his concentration inward. He was so focused on blocking out his surroundings that when someone touched his cheek he jolted violently. He had thought that he was alone.

"Easy." The man Daniel only knew as 'T' said softly.

Daniel tried to spit a curse at him.

"Do you recognize my voice?"

Daniel shook his head.

"I guess that's not surprising."

Now having the clue that he should know this man Daniel's mind raced as tried to place the voice. It was warmer than the other man's. He didn't have an edge of personal vengeance to his words, if anything there was a touch of sympathy in his question. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't connect the man's voice with a face in this time line or the other. Daniel listened to the sound of pages being turned for a few minutes.

"I see here you had surgery recently for a penetrating ulcer. Have you been taking heavy doses of aspirin or just the Percocet prescribed to you?"

This was not a yes or no question that Daniel to answer easily. He made a noncommittal grunt and turned his head away. Daniel wasn't interested in this pointless small talk anyway, if this man wanted to play good cop, bad cop Daniel would just as soon deal with the bad guy. At least pain could distract him from the fear pressing down on his chest. Anticipation of what was to come was often harder to deal with than the physical violence.

Daniel startled again as a forceful hand cupped his jaw. He tried to pull away, but he had no leverage against the man. Daniel growled and protested as 'T' pulled his lips apart. The man slipped his index fingers into either side of Daniel's mouth and tried to pull the plastic piece out.

"I hate that stuff, it takes days to break down. Wait here."

_'Like I can go anywhere!' _ Daniel screamed silently with an icy narrowing of his eyes.

There was the sound of 'T' rustling through what seemed to be a metal filing cabinet. Daniel closed his eyes against the sting of tears. He panted heavily, coming close to hyperventilation, as the pit of his stomach chilled. He had a terrifying suspicion that his jaw was about to be pried open at the expense of his teeth. When he felt 'T' return to his bedside he whimpered pitifully in hopes of being shown some mercy.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just going to squirt a liquid in your mouth." He announced. "Do not swallow it, it will make you very sick. It's going to loosen the binder so it can be removed."

There was the sound of hydrolics whining and the bed slowly moved Daniel into a more upright sitting position. Daniel fought against the bottle placed against his lips, but his captor was strong and dexterous. The cold liquid was slimy, like a strong base. He could feel the plastic on his teeth getting softer. There was a towel pressed against his face, making it hard to breath once again.

"Spit it out, don't swallow. I'll get you some water to rinse with."

Desperate to have his jaw free Daniel followed orders. He worked his jaw until the plastic popped off. Spitting out the device and the slimy freeing agent Daniel gagged on the sudden freedom. As promised a glass of water was presented to him. He rinsed out the foul taste, spitting once again into the towel.

'T' rubbed the remaining liquid off of Daniel's mouth and cleaned up what had run down his throat. While he stepped away Daniel slowly opened and closed his jaw, trying to stretch out the sore muscles. He heard 'T' pulling a wheeled chair next to the bed.

"I have some questions for yo..."

"Does 'no' answer any of them?" Daniel snarled fearlessly.

"Please don't be difficult, it won't help."

"If you're going to buy and sell someone it's common courtesy to do it out of ear shot. Particularly if you want to have any chance of your 'purchase' cooperating with you."

"I don't need your cooperation, but it will make this easier for you."

"Fine. You know, I'm really not interested in being tortured over information that I have been _**willing**_ from the start to share." Daniel growled as he stared in the direction of the man's voice with a blind hateful glare. "So, what do you want? You need some Ancient translated, you'd better give me my sight back. You want some Addresses to visit, I can show you places that will blow your mind. If you're interested in stirring up some serious intergalactic hornet's nests I can take you to every single one of them. I'll tell you how to open every Stargate in the goddmaned galaxy if that's what it will take for you people to leave me alone!"

"Stargate?"

"Yes, the Stargate, what do you want to know?"

"I guess now I want to know if you've always been this delusional, or if this is a recent occurrence."

"What?"

"Have you ever been diagnosed with Schizophrenia?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is this 'Stargate' a code name for a Black Ops mission?"

"No...how can you not know...I don't understa..." Daniel's words stumbled over each other. "What the hell is going on?!"

"This must be a reaction to the stress of capture." 'T' mused.

Now Daniel was truly confused and it caused fear to creep back under his skin. He felt like he was falling backwards as the situation suddenly spiraled out if his control. If this wasn't about the Stargate he couldn't imagine what was happening or about to happen. With his mind reeling he tugged at the restraints. He thought he was kicking at his captor, but he quickly realized it was just a powerful phantom limb sensation.

Daniel yelped as the man pulled down on the collar of his shirt and stuck a cold round patch on his chest. He instantly assumed that it was an electrode, and that they were about to capitalize on his phobia of electricity. There was a quiet fast paced beeping sound that only severed to heighten Daniel's growing agitation.

The small amount of play that he had with the restraints was stolen from him as the connecting straps were tightened, pinning his wrists to the bed. He was still in a sitting position and with the strap over his chest it was impossible to buck. Daniel tried to pull his hand away as the man flattened it out against the bed. The familiar pinching pain at the back of his hand told him that an IV needle had just been slipped into one of his veins. There was a single clicking sound and Daniel braced himself for a bolt of electricity to lance through his chest, however that didn't happen.

"Heat rate: 147 Blood pressure: 170 over 110. Both elevated rates are most like due to fear. Will monitor clos..."

"What are you talking about? What do you want from me?!" Daniel cried on the edge of panic. "Just tell me!"

"I want to know how you feel."

"How I feel?" Daniel repeated in shock. "At first I was terrified...now I'm just starting to get angry."

"Not emotionally, physically."

"What?"

"Your stomach ulcer, do you know the cause? Was it aspirin? Is it healed now?"

"You're insane."

"Answer me."

"No."

'T' sighed heavily and as far as Daniel could tell he walked out of the room. Fighting to keep calm Daniel swallowed hard to try and keep from dry heaving. He tried to will himself into waking up, this was a nightmare, it had to be. It was too bizarre to be anything else. When the man returned Daniel had failed to wake.

"Taylor, was it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I need to you to pry his jaw and place this between his back teeth so he can't bite down."

"Not a problem."

"Wait!" Daniel cried. "Wait...what are you doing?"

"You refused to answer me, so I'm going to get the answer myself."

"Wha..."

Daniel was cut off as a far rougher hand than before seized his lower jaw. He clenched down as hard as he could to keep his teeth from being pulled apart. Taylor dug his fingers into either side of Daniel's temporalmandibular joint and held the pressure until the pain caused Daniel to cry out. When he did he quickly found a piece of hard rubber wedged between his molars.

"Keep him still."

Daniel took a deep breath to feed his oxygen hungry blood as his body went into full 'fight or flight' mode. The fact that he could do neither one drove him towards madness. His imagination started to inform him about a large number of terrifying tortures that he could be put through in this position. The one thing he wasn't expecting was to have something forced down his open throat.

Daniel tried to scream against the invasive snake, fearing it was a Goa'uld slithering its way down his throat. He swallowed convulsively as it made its way further inside. On its own it wasn't painful, but the psychological strain was nearly enough to bring him to the edge of blacking out.

After what seemed like an hour, but was in reality only a few minutes, the foreign object was yanked back out. When the rubber block was removed Daniel was instantly thrown into a painful fit of dry heaving. When he regained control of his stomach he tiltled his head back and broke into tears for a brief moment. Grinding his teeth he pulled himself back together. He wished he had his sight, he wanted to see who was tormenting him.

"Wha...what was that?" Daniel asked.

"An endoscope." 'T' answered simply and then the clicking sound repeated. "Ulcer formed, possible side effect. It is currently healed, mucosa shows no sign of lasting damage."

"Wait...please," Daniel said desperately "What is this? You...you've really never heard of the Stargate?"

"No."

"Okay...uh... Not to sound pretentious, but do you have any idea who I am?"

"You? You are a lab rat."

The iciness in the man's response lanced through Daniel's heart. Even though he was blind he looked around as if it could help him more fully understand his fate. It was too difficult for him to comprehend, it was too far from what he had thought was happening. When he tried to accept it, the truth was more terrifying than the fiction he had created in his head. The beeping he had heard before was suddenly pounding against his ear drums in a frantic beat that he now recognized as a heart monitor tapping out his fear in a monotone rhythm.

Daniel barely felt the needle sinking into flesh of his arm to draw blood. He was far more aware when a bitter powder was forced into his mouth. An aggressive hand tangled into his hair and pulled his head back almost to the point of breaking his neck. When water was poured down his throat he was forced to swallow the mystery power that had a frighteningly familiar taste.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for the pain he thought he'd beaten to return with a vengeance. His skin flushed, the heat quickly becoming suffocating. The nerves in his injured leg were reawakened and sunk their needle like fangs into his flesh. Without the addition of the pain killer it wasn't long before every nerve was singing out, causing even the soft sheets under him to feel like broken glass.

"This is...the Percocet..." Daniel whispered disjointedly "I...I'm a medical experiment?"

"Yes, and very possibly a Noble Peace Prize."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Janet woke slowly, nuzzling deeper into the soft pillow. Still only half awake she took in a deep breath. Daniel's unique scent filled her senses pleasantly. She wasn't quite sure what it was about him that gave off the almost ceder smell, a shampoo, a bodywash, she doubted it was a cologne. Whatever it was the scent calmed her to the point of almost falling asleep again.

In her semi-awake state and comforted by Daniel's warm softly scented bed Janet momentarily dismissed the events of the previous evening. She snaked her hand out to touch Daniel, thinking that he must be with her if she was in his bed. When her hand only came in contact with the cool sheets next to her Janet gasped violently.

Shocked in to full consciousness Janet sat bolt upright. She looked around Daniel's bedroom. Midmorning sun was clawing its way through the vertical blinds. Still not fully believing what had happened she pulled back the covers. Janet found herself staring down at her cut dress and the dirt and grim that streaked her exposed legs with tears slipping down her face.

With her stomach twisting violently Janet rushed into the near by bathroom. Kneeling on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet she proceeded to be violently ill. Gasping for breath she continued to dry heave against her empty stomach causing bile to sting the back of her throat. When she finally got her convulsions somewhat under control she sat back on her heels and broke into tears.

The weight of Daniel's abduction and her own assault weighed down on her chest, making it difficult to breath. She suddenly felt disgustingly dirty, even beyond the dried sweat and blood on her skin. Stripping off her ruined dress Janet turned on the shower to full hot. Pulling the bobby pins out of her hair she stepped into the shower and sat down on the tub floor.

After a while of just sitting under the heavy stream of water she picked up the nearest bottle of soap. Cleaning her hair and skin with the bodywash Janet now knew for a fact where Daniel's signature scent came from. This time instead of calming her the smell sent her stomach back into a full rebellion.

"If you don't get a hold of yourself you are never going to be able to help him."

Having said the words out loud helped Janet rein in her emotions. Getting out of the shower she dried herself off with a large towel and wrapped it around herself. She looked down at the grimy ripped dress and dreaded the thought of pulling it over her now clean skin. Leaving the dress on the floor she wandered back into Daniel's bedroom.

Riffling through Daniel's dresser Janet pulled out a navy t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. She had to pull the draw string tight in order to keep them up on her hips. She was lost in a sea of fabric, but at least it was clean. Taking a deep breath she walked out into the living room.

David was snoring softly on the couch. His cell phone was open and sitting on his rising and falling chest. Janet glanced at a half empty bottle on the coffee table and was surprised to find that it was a bottle of whiskey. David had brought over Daniel's laptop, it was folded closed on the table. She reached down carefully and touched David's shoulder.

"Yeaaa!"

David cried out in surprised and sat bolt upright. He looked up at her with his eyes widened with fear and reddened with hangover. Recognizing Janet he gave her a weak smile, holding his hand over his heart as if to keep it from pounding. Sitting down on the couch Janet picked up the bottle of whiskey.

"Jack Daniel's." Janet read the bottle and then gave David a disapproving look.

"I know, I know, don't think I'm not regretting it."

"Where did you even get this."

"Daniel had it."

"He doesn't strike me as a drinker."

"It wasn't open."

"You drank all of this? Why?"

David didn't answer. He just raked his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. Janet thought that she had her answer in his silence. She put the bottle down and put one arm over him in a supportive hug. He stared at the bottle.

"I guess if he was going to drink anything it should be Jack Daniel's." David chuckled hollowly.

"Maybe he has it for sentimental reasons."

"What?"

"He mentions two names every once in a while. One is Sam, the other is Jack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he...uh...he talks in his sleep."

"What does he say?"

"I don't know, it's always in different languages. He only ever mutters a few words in English."

"Daniel did say he was a translator."

"He also said he was an intergalactic time traveler."

"What are you saying?" David teased.

Janet and David shared a sad smile. They were avoiding the obvious question of what they were going to do next. The question weighted heavier on David's soul than Janet knew, but she could see the stress in his eyes. She looked over at the broken phone that was still attached to the laptop.

"Did you get the picture?"

David paled visibly. He looked like he was about to be ill and he didn't disappoint. Suddenly leaping to his feet he bolted for the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Running the water he rinsed out his mouth a few times before coming back over to the couch.

"David?"

"I did get the picture." David admitted. "Take a look."

Leaning forward David lifted up the top of the laptop. When he moved his finger across the mouse touch pad a bright blue screen popped up. David made a strangled cry of shock and anger. He restarted the computer, but it didn't help. The blue screen with an white error message reappeared. David slammed his fist down hard on the computer.

"Goddamn it!" David roared. "The wi-fi, why didn't I think of the wi-fi?!"

"David, what's wrong?"

"Either Windows truly does just suck this hard or they're in Daniel's computer through the wireless Internet and have erased his hard drive. "

"They can do that?"

"I know for a fact that the military can."

"What do we do?"

David didn't answer, his eyes were completely glazed over in deep thought. She could see the turmoil that was just under his skin. Before she could get a chance to nudge him out of his thoughts his cell phone rang shrilly. It took them a moment to find the phone since it had fallen off his chest when Janet had startled him awake. Janet hadn't thought that David could lose any more of his colour, but when he looked at the caller ID he turned perfectly ivory.

"Hello." David answered shakily and then listened for a moment. "Yes. I'll leave now."

David hung up the phone and started looking for his car keys. Janet was a little nervous about David driving anywhere, she wasn't even sure he was sober. She spied his keys on the floor and snatched them up. He went for them and she jumped to her feet and backed away.

"Janet, I need those. Please."

"What's going on?"

"I...I don't know." David said in an obvious lie. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"I can't say. Please, Janet, I have to go."

"I want to come with you."

"No."

"Dav..."

"I need you to do something for me." David interrupted.

Ripping the cell phone cable out of the USB port David put the phone in Janet's hand. He curled her hand closed over it and held it closed with one of his own hands. Reaching into his back pocket he took out a credit card sized ID card and slipped it into the breast pocket of the shirt she had taken from Daniel. Janet started to protest, but stopped when she saw the desperate look in David's eyes.

"Go to 1458 Balist Ave, if you show this badge they'll let you in. Put the phone in General Hammond's hands, General Hammond. Repeat that."

"1458 Balist Ave, General Hammond."

"Perfect."

"I don't understa..."

"General Hammond will. He can be trusted."

"And what about whoever you are going to go meet? Can they be trusted?"

"Maybe, maybe not." David said with a sad smile. "However, I will be safe."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because no matter what blood is always thicker than water."

"What?"

"Where are you going and what are you going to do?" David redirected.

"1458 Balist Ave, General Hammond."

"Beautiful."

"Do you think the picture is still on the camera?"

"I don't know. Just get it to Hammond as quickly as possible. I'll meet you at Hammond's at 5 o'clock."

Before Janet could say anything else David kissed her cheek, snatched the keys out of her hands, and bolted for the door. He felt horrible leaving her behind, but he knew she'd be in good hands with General Hammond. He raced down the stairs to where his car waited for him up on the curb. There was a ticket on his windshield, but when he grabbed it he noticed that it was actually a thank you note.

"Ah, Sargent Ames." David smiled.

David had about an hour and a half drive ahead of him, maybe just an hour if he pushed the limits of speed. After seeing his father in the photograph that Janet had taken he had thought of a thousand explanations for what was happening. He and his father didn't always get along or see eye to eye, but he couldn't believe that he was an evil man. If anything he was loyal to the Army to a fault and he couldn't imagine his father doing anything other than following orders.

After torturing himself for over an hour David had broken down and called his father. There had been no answer, not on the first try and not on the seventh. He hadn't wanted to call Hammond in the middle of the night for two reasons. The first being that he had failed to keep Daniel safe, the second was he would have had to admit his fears about the Army's involvement in the abduction out loud, making it real.

Fearing for Daniel's safety over his reasons David had broken down and tried to call the General. It had not occurred to him that Hammond had given him the direct line to his office and not to his cell phone. David had feared leaving a message with too much information knowing that if this ended up being Army vs Air Force that his own phone was tapped already. He thought briefly about calling his emergency contact line, but he wasn't sure who he could trust.

It was at that point that David had gone in search of a drink. Now his father wanted to meet him. He had specifically said on the phone that he couldn't talk about why, but that he wanted to apologize. David had been stunned by the word 'apology', it almost made David think that he wanted to talk about their last fight. He would have hesitated to talk about it over the cell phone because such information could ruin David's career if the wrong people were listening in.

David realized that his father may have no idea about the photo. There was always the possibility that Daniel's computer truly did simply crash. This meeting could be personal. Although part of David knew that was just wishful thinking. He loved his father, he was the only family he had left, and he didn't want to let go of that.

Angrily rubbing away tears David brought his concentration back to the road. They were driving towards one another and were going to meet halfway at a rest stop. David arrived at the meeting point nearly half an hour faster than he had planed. There were a few people in the parking lot, taking a break from their long drives. The people came and went as David waited.

Having a need to pace David got out of his car and started walking the sidewalk in front of the small building that only held a public restroom. The traffic in the public rest stop dwindled, just a few other cars. David didn't think anything of it, it was Monday morning, not many tourists would be making their way between New York and DC today.

Eventually he saw his father pulling into the rest area. He parked a few spaces from where David was pacing. Getting out of the car General Talis walked up to his son and stared at him for a moment. Feeling suddenly uncomfortably David took a step back.

"David..."

"It's 'David' now? Not 'Major'?" David asked. "Does that mean you've come as my father and not as General Talis?"

"That's right. I have had sometime to think over what happened. I'm not getting any younger and you're right, you're the only family I have. Despite my words, I am proud of you."

"You had us drive a hundred miles just to say that?"

"It wasn't worth it?"

"I didn't say that. I...I was just thinking you might have something more to discuss."

"I thought that this would be enough."

"Daniel Jackson is missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. However, he clearly had some demons, a very unstable young man. I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Alive?"

"How would I know?"

David took a step closer to his father, his skin chilling as he did so with a combination of fear and anger. General Talis didn't back down an inch. A slight smile tugged at his lips, and for a moment it looked to David that his father actually was showing some pride in him. Perhaps he was impressed that he was finally standing up to him.

"I know it was you. It was me looking at that picture on Daniel's computer."

General Talis took a deep breath and looked around for a moment. He forced a smile that just angered David further.

"You took him."

"Yes." Talis admitted simply. "But do you know why?"

David didn't answer, he didn't have one.

"He's a traitor, a Black Op gone bad. We've been suspecting him for a while now, and now that we finally have proof of his double dealings we stepped in and took him into custody. Simple as that."

"I don't believe you."

"Think about it logically, David, it makes a lot of sense." General Talis smiled. "The military has been paying his way because we thought we owed him, but we've been investigating him. Our leads finally turned up his true nature."

"I know his true nature and it's not one of a traitor."

"What has he ever told you about himself? Anything? Is his story ever the same twice? Do you even know how he lost his leg?"

"No." David admitted.

"What's his attitude towards the military?"

David didn't say anything. The only things Daniel ever had to say about the military or the government were negative and when he thought about it: extremely bitter. The General saw the answer in David's eyes and smiled sadly. He stepped up to his son and put his arm over his shoulders.

"I know it's hard for you to accept, Daniel is a very charismatic person."

"I want to see him."

"What?"

"Even if you have overwhelming evidence against him, he'll still get a trial. I want to talk to him."

"David, I really don't think that's such a good idea. Just forget about him, he's not worth it."

"I want to see him." David repeated.

"Fine." Talis sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but don't be surprised if I can't talk the Brass into letting an Air Force Major see an Army prisoner."

"Army?"

"Yes, he was Army, almost his whole life in fact which is what took the investigation so long, we just couldn't believe that he would turn."

"I see." David looked around, the rest stop was suddenly deserted. "I should get back to New York, I'm sure they'll have a new assignment for me now that this is over."

"Yes." Talis nodded. "One thing though, David. I've told my superiors that I can trust you to be discreet with this."

"What do you mean?"

"This man is an embarrassment to the Army, and it's not something we want to admit to the Air Force. You know how it is. So there is going to be a bit of a cover up, but I assure you it's only to save face."

"Why was he put in Air Force care to begin with?"

"They mistakenly thought they 'rescued' him, first on the scene when one of his deals went sour. In the end they thought that he was something that he's not. The insisted on being kept in the loop, and at the time we thought it might actully help our investigation."

"So all that about him being an archaeologist, all that work in Egypt?"

"What? Oh...it was all a lie, he doesn't know a pyramid from a paperweight."

David instantly knew that absolutely everything his father was saying was a bold faced lie. Daniel knew more about Egypt than most of the people who lived there. He suddenly no longer felt guilty about going directly to Hammond and telling him everything he'd seen, and everything he suspected. If he had any luck at all Janet was already there with the incriminating photo.

"David, look at me." General Talis said suddenly. "No matter what I am still your father and in the end I only want what is best for you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't call me that here. Do everyone a favor and just go back to your life and forget everything about Daniel Jackson. Believe me, no one is going to ever miss him."

Something about the way his father said those last words struck a memory. He remembered the connection that Daniel had made about all of the Black Ops men who had been involved in the case having no family, no one to ask questions. He didn't quite understand the connection, but he was more determined than ever to figure it out.

"David?"

"I'm tired. I'm just going to go home."

"Let's get together for dinner next week, it's been a long time since we've done that."

David nodded and started back towards his car. He glanced over at his father's car and a large metal silver briefcase in the front seat caught his eye. Stopping he walked up to the passenger side door and look through the window at the case.

"What's in the case?"

"What?"

"The case," David repeated "what's in it?"

"Just papers."

"I want to see them."

"You don't trust me?"

"I just want to look."

"They are classified."

"That's not the kind of case that classified papers are stored in, it just has a cheap lock on it."

"That's just because they aren't that important."

"Then there is no harm in letting me see them."

"David, I'm asking you for the last time to drop this."

In a sudden fit of rage David stepped back and kicked the passenger window in. The glass spiderwebed at first, forcing him to hit it a second time. He had known that the glass was not bullet proof, such glass was heavy and expensive and there would be no need for his father to have it while in the States.

David expected to hear his father protest over the destruction, but he said nothing. Reaching in the window David unlocked the door and yanked it open. The lock on the silver case was easily broken and David pried the case open. He stared in shock at the neat bundles of cash arranged inside. The case was completely filled, he guessed that there was at least five million dollars maybe double that.

David didn't have a complete picture in his mind, however it didn't take more than a glance to know that he was looking at blood money. Still trying to wrap his mind around it he couldn't keep from staring at the bills. His attention was suddenly caught by the sound of a gun being cocked. In disbelief he turned and saw that his father was aiming a .9mm hand gun at him. His father had an usual mix of tear brightened eyes that also held a cold distant look.

"Fath..."

David was cut off as a single bullet tore through his heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Daniel cried out like a desperate prey animal caught in the claws of a hungry predator. When he had first been left to suffer he had done so silently. Gritting his teeth together he had refused to show the effects the drugs were having on him. Eventually he came to two different breaking points. One was purely physical, a consequence of fear and agony. The other was more of a mental collapse, a forced decision to forget pride and attempted to gain his captors pity and hopefully their mercy.

It was difficult for him to tell if anyone was still in the room anymore, if anyone could even hear him. Delirious and exhausted he was reduced to a quiet whimpering. If anything it was more pathetic than the screaming, but once again no one seemed to take notice. Shivering he tried to block out the sensations that he knew should be impossible.

Daniel had been experiencing a continual shearing of skin and flesh that didn't exist. When he had first fallen into the icy seawater he had managed to keep the injury to himself. Even when he had admitted that he wasn't going to be able to go with Sam and Mitchell he had forced a brave smile. He hadn't wanted his friend to think they were leaving him to die slowly in pain. When he still had the limb the pain had made sense. However, now it was as if his body remembered the flesh dying and was replaying it in a desperate attempt to get him to do something about it, even though it was far too late for that.

"If I could change the past I would." Daniel muttered to himself. "I swear."

Daniel's nervous system was not interested in logic. It wanted him to take action and when he didn't comply it just pushed more adrenaline into his blood to try and motivate him further. Daniel knew that remaining calm was going to be the key to survival so he tried to ignore the growing panic. Even just laying still and not tugging on the restraints took all his mental energy.

He wasn't sure how long he fought body against mind. However, eventually both aspects of his being were too tired to continue the struggle. He passed out into a dreamless sleep and when he woke the phantom pain had reduced in intensity. Daniel took the opportunity to try and figure out how he had come to be where he was, but nothing he could think of made any sense. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening.

Still blind he could only turn his general attention in the direction of the noise. 'T' walked over and noted his blood pressure and heart rate out loud. Daniel kept hearing a click before the doctor would say this kind of information and he decided that it must be a recording device.

Without so much as a 'hello' the doctor began a general physical exam. Double checking the IV needles in the back of Daniel's hand he repositioned one that Daniel had managed to work free. He offered, or rather forced, Daniel to drink some water. He then busied himself with what Daniel assumed was a medical chart.

"You know I've had a chance to think this over" Daniel said in as conversational a tone as he could manage "and in all honesty I think there has been some sort of mistake. If you are military, and I know that you are, you'd better give your superiors a quick call before taking this any further."

Without paying Daniel any heed the doctor pushed a needle into his arm. The duration of the penetration told Daniel that he was losing some more blood to be tested. He stayed still for the procedure because the last time he had pulled away it had only caused him more pain and in the end they got the blood they were after anyway. He was not going to get out of this with physical strength, talking his way free was going to be the only option.

"202-555-9791, you call that number and when they ask you who gave it to you tell them it was Dr. Daniel Melbourne Jackson. See what they have to say about that. You'll be surprised by their response, trust me. Ask them who I am."

"I don't care who you are."

"I bet you'll care when you have half the Air Force up your ass."

Even though he couldn't see Daniel could sense 'T' rolling his eyes. The disregard with which he was being treated with caused Daniel to fight against the restraint again even though he knew it was pointless. They had added another thick strap that pinned down his hips because he had come close to succeeding in hurting himself without it. No one cared that he was struggling because they knew just as well as he did that he wasn't going to get free.

Forcing himself to stop Daniel's thoughts raced. It wasn't easy to push the fear to the side and think clearly about what to do. It had been different in the past when he'd been taken hostage by forces that wanted something he had to give. In this situation all the doctor had to do was take. Knowing that he couldn't stop him, no matter how silent his tongue was, drove Daniel's panic beyond its normal limits. The clicking noise repeated letting Daniel know that the next words were going to be about him and not for him.

"I have decided that risks of the powdered form of the Acetylcholnioxileyne 457 are being taking unnecessarily." 'T' said in his monotone voice. "Now that I can control dosing there is no reason for this delivery method, also the degradation of the ACX compound through the intestinal tract may be tainting results, although preliminary results are still positive. Starting with 5cc of injectable."

"Can we talk about this?" Daniel asked desperately. "You said something about a Peace Prize, I'd really like to know how you hope to accomplish that through torture and murder."

"The list of medical breakthroughs that have resulted from 'torture' is endless. Doctors used to have to resort to grave robbery just to learn anatomy, the Nazis taught us more about hypothermia and the dangers of asbestos, lead, and mercy than anyone wants to admit to. Modern medicine wouldn't be where it is today if it weren't for so call 'butchers', many of whom are lauded as heroes today."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"I never said anything about being 'right'." 'T' replied calmly. "If I can learn from you where the last piece in my puzzle fits the lives of millions will forever be changed for the better."

"And if I don't hold that key?"

"Then I'll know better the next time I try."

Daniel could hear the soft flicking sound that he had come to associate with someone trying to tap the bubbles out of a filled syringe. The brushing of the IV lines moving across his skin told him that drug was going to be injected directly into the IV rather than his skin. He took a deep breath and looked up in the direction he believed his tormentor to be in. He wasn't sure if he'd caught his eye or not, but he assumed that he had.

"I have to know...why me?"

"Because you're someone that no one will grieve over."

"That's not true."

"You don't believe that, I can hear the lie in your voice."

"I hav..."

Daniel stopped with a sharp gasp. The back of his hand had suddenly started to burn. The sensation clawed its way up his arm and quickly spread into his chest.

"Subject reacted to administration of ACX despite being injected into IV, therefor there is no possibility of placebo effect."

Daniel didn't hear the doctor's observations, his attention was taken up completely by the acid creeping through his veins. When the drug settled in his heart it slammed against its bony cage. Daniel's muscles snapped tight against his frame, arching him against the restraints. In the background he could hear the heart monitor wailing in panic that mirrored his own.

"Taylor bring the crash cart closer, he might go into arrest. 5cc may have been too much to start."

The strap over his chest was released and instead secured around his left upper arm to keep him from sitting up. Hands were sudden on the collar of his scrubs, tearing them open. If he actually had a heart attack they were going to be prepared. Once the boiling blood hit his heart it had quickly spread through his arteries. When it raced up the carotid arteries in his throat he thought he might actually manage to pass out or even die.

Instead of escalating once the drug had washed over his whole system the shock died down. Daniel did not enjoy the release for long. The phantom pain lanced up his left side with an intensity that hadn't been matched by even the initial injury. Digging his fingers into the bedsheets Daniel screamed. His voice was already raw, causing his cry to be distorted and painful even to his own ears.

Daniel tried to jerk away as 'T' ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair. The affectionate touch was less welcome than the poisonous injection. Forcing himself to take control of his quick shallow breathing he managed a few deep breaths. The doctor slid his hand down onto the side of Daniel's face and rested it there like a mother trying to calm a hysterical child.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"No." Daniel growled.

"Hear me out. I'll give you a healthy dose of morphine, if you'll describe to me the effects you have experienced today and over the past eight months. I want detailed descriptions of how much of the Percocet you were going thorugh on a daily basis, the sensations and any possible side effects you've encountered, including the ulcer and the extra bone growth."

"No."

"You know, right now my only other option for gathering information is vivisection, and I don't have a anesthesiologist on hand."

Daniel could not hide the way he tensed at the threat of being dissected alive. He was just finding the courage to say 'no' when the hand on his face traced down the length of his body. 'T' slipped hand over the healed end of Daniel's missing leg. Even with just a slight pressure Daniel's breath hissed across his teeth.

"Clearly it is agonizing just to be touched, imagine if I'm forced to cut into you."

"Why should I help you?" Daniel asked through his clenched teeth. "You're going to kill me no matter what I do."

"That's not necessarily true. Personally I'd rather see you live through a set of experiments so that I can observe your long term survival rate."

"You expect me to believe that?!" Daniel spat.

"Why wouldn't you? It makes scientific sense. You don't know where you are, you don't know who I am..."

"You're Dr. Thomline...my surgeon, the name behind the prescriptions."

"You should have kept that to yourself, Dr. Jackson."

"Why bother? I know that you know I've figured it out."

"You are observant." Dr. Thomline sighed. "I will sweeten the deal then, tell me everything and I'll not only minimize your suffering, but I will tell you why it's happening."

"N..."

Before Daniel could reject his tormentor again the doctor pressed his fingertips into the super over reactive flesh. Thrashing as best he could against the excruciating flare Daniel couldn't even cry out, his voice stolen by suddenly being thrown violently against his pain threshold. Breaking down into tears he fought for each breath.

"Taylor," Thomline said casually "get the OR ready."

"No," Daniel panted "wait..."

"I'd love to."

Daniel thought that he was going to be forced into begging for the morphine, but Thomline already had the injection drawn. The relief was not complete, but it was more than enough to allow Daniel to relax. Closing his eyes he tried to focus his attention on his slowly lowering heart beat. He thought he might actually get away with just pretending to have fallen asleep. However Thomline gave his cheek a quick, almost playful slap.

"I'm listening." Daniel said.

"I take it you expect me to go first?" Thomline chuckled.

"You're the one with all the power here, so it seems only fair."

"Okay. As I am sure you have noticed I am working on the nervous system. I have been working on a compound for the past twenty years that will regenerate and bridge the gap between disconnected neurons. My work with rats have shown amazing progress, however, without human trials I will never get to where I am going."

"There are legal channels for human trials."

"Not when seventy-nine percent of your rats chew their own limbs off. The process is painful, but the results are worth it. Animals however do not have the ability to bear pain for a gain."

"What is my suffering gaining me?" Daniel asked.

"You personally? Nothing." Thomline admitted. "However, if you were, let's say paraplegic, you may walk again. My Acetylcholnioxileyne 457 has the potential to reverse the damage done by spinal injury, but it's applications don't end there: multiple sclerosis, Huntington's disease, amytrophic lateral sclerosis, and so many more disorders of the nervous system could have their treatment or even there cure here."

"I...I don't understand, if you are working to treat neurological disorders how does doing experiments on people who don't have any of those disorders even help?" Daniel protested. "What are you learning from me?"

"I'm learning a 'proof of concept'. You have heavily damaged nerves, much of the pain arises from the connections having nowhere to go as they are regenerated. And of course when spinal cord injury patients complain of pain in areas that they shouldn't even have sensation it's big news. When an amputee complains of 'phantom pain' it is a concern, but no one thinks twice about it. Nor is it a shock when they commit suicide."

"Let me guess, you're the military's local coroner for suspicious deaths. These men who have killed themselves on your drugs...you get their bodies. You get to see the nerve regrowth during autopsy and you know that they suffer from severe phantom pain because they've all called you and told you about it...even I did."

"You are a bright man, I'm pleased to have you as my first live study. I'll understand if you find little comfort in that fact."

Daniel found absolutely no comfort in making a good candidate for the doctor's twisted experiments. Now that he had his answer he settled into a stony silence. He had no intention of sharing his experiences with the doctor. He still held on to a thread of hope that David might be able to figure out what happened to him, but other than that he considered death a certainty. Suddenly a strange scent assaulted Daniel's senses, it reminded him of rotting onions. It was followed by an odd sensation, like being slightly drunk.

"Wha...what is that?"

"The injection is known to cause an odor sensation..."

"What is it?" Daniel interrupted.

"Sodium thiopental, better known as sodium pentothal."

"Truth serum." Daniel groaned.

"Just something to help you relax."

"Thanks."

"Want to honor your side of our bargain?"

"No."

"I guess I worded that wrong. Tell me about your phantom pain, is it accompanied by a strong phantom limb sensation as well?"

Daniel struggled against the powerful fast acting barbiturate that was swimming in his blood. Thomline kept asking questions in his gentle voice and it wasn't long before Daniel couldn't think of a reason not to answer them. He told him about the phantom limb being so powerful that even months after the surgery he had woken up in the morning and tried to simple get out of bed, always ending in a fall to the floor. After discussing everything from the intense pain to the vivid nightmares Daniel told Thomline about the suicide attempt.

"Why did you fail at the suicide?"

"I tried to take too much at once and threw it up, I got rid of the rest of it."

"Really?" Thomline asked in instant interest. "So that's why your first blood tests came back so clean."

"I guess."

"How did you survive the combined withdrawal effects? The lack of Percocet alone should have been enough to kill you."

"Ja..." Daniel trailed off. "Someone helped me..."

"Who?"

"I don't remember."

"How did they help you?"

"I don't remember."

"Did they put you on a clean source of Percocet?"

"I don't remember." Daniel repeated.

"Did they suspect that the drugs you were on were tainted?"

"I don't remember."

Now that Daniel had an answer in his mind he just kept repeating it. He was starting to come back to his senses from the low dose of the penthothal. Even under the spell of the drugs his mind had begun to scream a warning at him when he had started to talk about Janet. He had physically bitten down on his tongue when he had almost slipped.

Thomline sighed heavily, he seemed to realize that the information he had just received was all he was going to get today. Daniel was so surprised when the cuff around his right wrist was released that he didn't even have a chance to take advantage of the situation.

"Taylor, hold his wrist up above his head for me. Be careful with the IV lines."

Having his arm pinned in a vulnerable position jolted Daniel back to the situation at hand. His shirt had already been ripped open so there was nothing between his skin and the doctor's intentions. There was a cold wet contact on his side that caused him to try and pull away, however, Taylor held him with an iron grip.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to insert a needle between your lower ribs..."

"What? Why?"

"In order to take liver sample, I need to see if there is any damage. Make sure you to hold your breath while I do so, I'll tell you when."

"And if I don't?" Daniel snarled.

"I might puncture your diaphragm or lung and in that case I'll have to cut you open even wider to fix it, which I guarantee you will not be pleasant. Now then on three, deep breath and hold it. One..."

"Wai..."

"Two...three."

Fearing what would happen if he didn't comply Daniel took a breath and held it. There was a sudden radiating pain like being given a swift kick to the stomach. As the thick syringe dove deeper into the blood rich organ Daniel's good leg jerked spasmodically. Just as he was fearing that he couldn't hold his breath any longer he felt the invasive metal being yanked out. Daniel cried out as Thomline pressed a piece of gauze hard against the wound.

"Keep your struggling to a minimum for the next few hours to prevent this from opening again."

"Didn't..." Daniel painted heavily. "Didn't you take the Hippocratic Oath?"

"That was a long ago."

"It expires? 'At least do no harm', that's the Oath: do no harm."

"I am not doing harm. I am making the necessary sacrifices for the betterment of the greater good. I am taking the lives of a few to save the lives of many."

"I've dealt with countless creatures who think they are Gods...none of them have been half as delusional as you."

"I never said I was a God."

"You just enjoy playing as one?" Daniel hissed angrily. "This isn't medicine, it's not even science, it's torture."

"My work is more important than one man."

"I don't deserve to die like this, no one does. Not for any reason. Have you asked any of the people that you claim you are going to help if they would condemn another, even a stranger, to this cruel fate in order to save themselves?"

Daniel didn't get a response. He could hear the doctor's steps retreating and the door slamming. Too exhausted to even fall asleep Daniel just turned his head to the side and closed his blind eyes. He took comfort in the fact that he had manage to keep Janet's name off his lips, but still feared for her. It wouldn't take much for Thomline to find her, they had been much too public about their connection to one another. Tears slipped from his closed eyes, but they weren't for himself.

_"Keep her safe, David."_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Janet made it all the way to the elevator before she realized that she still didn't have her car keys. Rushing back to the abandoned apartment she snatched them off the coffee table and as last minute thought she grabbed the suicide note. When the elevator opened up in the basement garage of Daniel apartment Janet's blood froze solid.

It hadn't occurred to her how frightening it was going to be to face the empty garage on her own after the previous night's assault. Keys in hand she shook her head to clear her thoughts and stepped out of the elevator. When her injured barefoot touched the cold concrete Janet looked down and not only realized that she had lost her shoes, but that she looked like an escaped mental patient in the oversized shirt and gym shorts.

Janet made her way quickly to her car and locked the doors once inside. Pulling out of the garage she decided that if she was going to have half a chance of being taken seriously she was going to have to go home first. Racing through the mid morning streets of New York was not an option, the traffic was just too congested. It felt like hours before she made it to her door step. As she pulled to a stop she could hear her cell phone ringing the trunk of her car. Fearing it may be David she scrambled to get to it.

"Hello?"

"Goddamn it, Janet!"

"Phil!"

"Where are you?!"

"I...I'm at home."

"You should be at work, you are going to lose this job and I'm going to lose my mind worrying about you."

"Look, Phil, I can't talk now."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just...cover for me, okay?"

"Against my better judgment..."

"Thank you."

"Where's Daniel? Is he with you?"

"I really can't talk right now. Bye, Phil."

Janet could hear Phil protesting as she closed her cell phone. She really wanted to just sit down and confess to him absolutely everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. However, she didn't have time and she didn't know if it was safe to talk about such things over her cell phone. It crossed her mind how paranoid that sounded, but she decided it was better to be safe than sorry today.

Throwing herself at her closet Janet yanked out the first pair of jeans and button down shirt that came to hand. Slipping out of Daniel's clothing she struggled into her own. She rushed out the door before whipping around and grabbing a pair of shoes. The underside of her foot was throbbing, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Finding her way to Balist Avenue was not difficult, she knew the area well. Parking was a different story and in the end she just left her car along the side of the street in front of a hydrant. She was fairly certain it would be towed away within minutes, but she honestly didn't care. Walking up the marble steps of the large USAF building Janet clutched Daniel's broken cell phone in her hand where it had been ever since David had put it there. She hadn't even put it down to drive.

There were two armed Airmen just inside the large glass revolving door, however they didn't pay any attention to her as she stepped inside. She wondered if they would have stopped her in her previous state of dress. Along the wall was an elegant receptionist desk that she walked directly over to. The young woman looked up from her computer and smiled.

"May I help you, Ma'am."

"Yes, I...uh...I have to speak to General Hammond."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Not exactly."

"I see." The receptionist looked Janet over disapprovingly. "May I ask why you wish to speak to the General?"

"I really can't tell you, I have an ID badge..."

Janet felt for David's badge in her breast pocket and realized to her horror that she had left it at home when she had yanked Daniel's shirt off. She swore under her breath, causing the receptionist to motion towards the Airmen standing guard. Janet looked over her shoulder and quickly leaned in closer to the receptionist, which only made the woman more nervous.

"Please, just tell him someone is here about Jackson."

"I will need to see some form of ID."

"Right."

Janet's heart fell again when she realized that her wallet with all her ID was back in the trunk of her car. The only two items she had on her person were her own cell phone and Daniel's. The Airmen were standing right behind her now. She tried desperately to think of some way to convince them to at least pass the message on to the General. However, she knew from experience that one did not simply bother a General with messages from every random crazy woman who wandered in the door.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave." One of the Airmen said sternly.

"No, please. This really is a life or death matter."

"We will give him the message that you stopped by."

"He doesn't know who I am, look I just need you to tell him..."

Janet stopped. This was pointless, they had clearly decided that she was delusional. Although she had changed her clothing, her hair was still everywhere after not being brushed after her shower and her shoes were just sandles, despite the fall temperatures. If she wasn't careful they were going to have her arrested or detain her themselves. She decided that the best coarse of action was to go outside and call David.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go."

The Airmen still escorted her back to the rotating door. Once outside Janet jogged down to the bottom of the stairs. She pulled out her cell phone, grateful that she had thought to ask for David's number months ago. The phone didn't even ring, it was just kicked instantly into her voice box.

"Damn it!"

Putting the phone back in her pocket Janet raked her hands through her hair. She was getting more frantic and frustrated as time slipped by. She looked back up at the building. For a moment she thought about sneaking in, but she knew that was never going to happen. They were probably still watching her.

"There is nothing for it, I have to go back to the house."

Resigning to her fate Janet limped towards where she had left her car. Getting to the illegal parking space she stared at the empty street without even fully comprehending what had happened. It was like a nightmare. She was alone in a city of millions and at every turn she seemed to be held back from getting Daniel the help he so desperately needed. It was like running in place.

She started to hail a cab and wondered what she would do when she got to her house and couldn't pay the cab driver since her wallet had been towed away with the car. Not caring about the slight hitch in her plan she tried to hunt down a cab. Of course before they had been in her way on the street, keeping her from driving even near the speed limit. Now that she needed one they had all vanished. Growling in pure frustration Janet paced the street where he car once was. When her cell phone rang she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Phil, I told you I can't talk now!"

"Easy, Janet...you okay?"

"No." Janet admitted miserably.

"Can I help?"

"No...wait...maybe."

"Anything." Phil said instantly.

"Do you know General Hammond?"

"Not personally, but I know of him. He's a good man. What about him?"

"I need his phone number, do you have it?"

"I don't, but I bet I can get it."

"Please, please I need that number!"

"Okay, I will need to call in some favors, so it might take a little time."

"Please hurry, Phil."

"Life or death?"

"Yes."

"I'll call back within an hour."

"Thank you!"

Tears slipped down Janet's cheeks from the sheer relief of finding someone who she knew she could count on to help her. Rubbing away the salty tracks she looked around. There was a small park near by with a fountain. She walked over and sat down on the rim of the stone water feature. The waiting was agony, she feared that every minute that the man in the photo was left unidentified cost Daniel a chance at being found.

With a glassy look in her eyes Janet watched the traffic and people going by. She suddenly envied the people who were just going about their day. They were completely ignorant to the stress she was under and probably wouldn't even care even if they did know. When the phone in Janet's hand rang a little more than an hour later she almost dropped it.

"Phil?"

"I've got it. Do you have something to write it down with?"

"No, just give it too me."

"213-555-1310."

"Got it, thank you so much."

"That is General Hammond's private line, so don't call it lightly."

"I won't."

"Good luck."

Janet smiled, her heart warmed by her friend's willingness to help even though she knew he thought that she was out of her mind, or at the very least out of her league. Janet carefully dialed the number that Phil had given her. She held her breath until a soothingly deep voice answered the phone. She didn't know why, but she instantly knew that David was right, she could trust this man.

"Hello?" Hammond repeated.

"General Hammond?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Dr. Janet Frasier..."

"Where are you?" Hammond asked quickly.

"I...I...I'm out front of your office, Sir." Janet replied, having been put off balance by his question. "I'm in the park by the water fountain."

"Stay right there, I'm sending out someone to bring you inside."

"I..."

"No, don't say anything, just stay there. I will see you in a few minutes."

Janet hung up the phone. At first she thought that perhaps she had been wrong and that she should be running. Janet shook her head to clear the negative thought. If she didn't trust Hammond then she had no one to turn to. She was getting a taste of life from Daniel's point of view, being forced to trust, and she couldn't say that she liked it.

It wasn't more than a minute before she saw three Airmen coming across the street towards her. They kept their eyes on the entire surrounding while also keeping her in their sights. The man in front held the rank of Captain and stepped up within a few feet of her. He gave her a shallow bow in greeting.

"Dr. Frasier?"

"Yes."

"Please come with me, Ma'am."

Janet didn't hesitate. She got to her feet and followed the Captain. The other two kept close tabs on her while they made their way into the building. They didn't even hint at relaxing, even when they were directly outside Hammond's door. Without knocking the Captain opened the door and escorted Janet inside.

"That will be all, Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

The Captain left, leaving Janet alone with the General. Hammond was sitting at his desk which was over flowing with important looking papers. He wasn't looking at any of them. In fact when Janet stepped into the room he got to his feet. The older General looked stressed, but he flashed her a warm smile anyway. He motioned towards one of the large seats in front of his desk.

"Please, Dr. Frasier, have a seat."

"Do you know me, Sir?"

"Once upon a Time." Hammond said cryptically. "Now then, talk to me about Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"He's been abducted."

"We learned about that about half an hour ago."

"How?"

"That's not important, the real question is where is Major David Talis?"

"I'm not sure, he said...he said he had to meet someone and he just left."

"How long ago?"

"About two hours."

The General fell into a pensive silence that Janet didn't have time for.

"I caught a picture of the men who took Daniel."

"You have a picture?" General Hammond repeated in shock.

"Yes, Sir."

Janet handed over the broken cell phone. She didn't have to explain the phone to him at all. He pressed a button on his intercom and instructed someone to come in and take the phone away with orders to get any and all information off of it. When the man was gone General Hammond put his hands down on his desk and looked at Janet.

"Dr. Frasier...what has Dr. Jackson told you about himself?"

"Very little."

"Do you have any idea why someone would take him?"

"No, Sir."

Hammond sighed heavily. Janet glanced at the files on his desk and noticed that they had Top Secret stamped all over them in red. She caught a flash of a photo of Daniel before the General scooped all the files together into a single pile and slipped them into a folder. He forced a smile.

"Dr. Frasier, rest assured that we are going to do everyth..."

"David did tell me that he thought they were military." Janet interrupted. She was afraid that if she didn't prove herself useful that she was quickly going to be shut out of the loop.

"Why did he say that?"

"I'm not really sure, but I got the same impression."

"I assume that you didn't recognize any of the men."

"No, Sir. It was the way they talked."

"You were once in the Air Force."

"Yes, Sir." Janet answered even though it had been a statement.

General Hammond was thinking over his options when the intercom on his desk suddenly buzzed. He looked annoyed for a moment and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Sir, this phone has been cleaned."

"Can you get anything off it?"

"No, Sir, it's totally stripped."

"Professional?"

"Without a doubt."

"Thank you." Hammond leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So much for the photo."

"I saw the man, Sir."

"You would recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Without question. I spent at least five minutes looking at him."

"Where were you?"

"Hiding."

"Good move considering the circumstances."

"I didn't know what else to do, Sir."

"I'm not saying you did wrong, Dr. Frasier" General Hammond stared balefully at the large file on Daniel. "I just would have rather not put you in the middle of this, but if you are the only one who can identify our man, then I have no choice."

Janet hated to admit it, but these were the exact words she wanted to hear. General Hammond looked around as if wondering what he should do next. He had an air about him of having had some terrible responsibility thrown suddenly on his shoulders. It made Janet even more curious to know who Daniel was, although right now she'd settle on just having him back.

"Dr. Frasier...did Dr. Jackson have a drug problem? Specifically Percocet?"

"At one point, yes, but he was over it."

"Did you help him with that?"

"You must already know that I did." Janet replied with a touch of anger. "If you have a file that large on Daniel you must have been watching us, you must kno..."

"Dr. Frasier," Hammond interrupted calmly "I had no idea how important Dr. Jackson was until about thirty-five minutes ago. I used to just be his babysitter and now he's my ward and he's missing and I know for a fact that it wasn't military."

"How can you know that?"

"Because even the President has his knickers in a twist over the fact that he is gone."

"You think he's dangerous." Janet put the pieces together. "You don't think he's been abducted at all...you think he's 'disappeared'."

"The thought has crossed our minds."

"Please, General, believe me Daniel did not leave of his own free will. He's in trouble, he needs help."

"I believe you." Hammond said sincerely. "I just don't know where to go from he..."

Hammond was interrupted as the phone on his desk rung shrilly. Janet noticed that the light that came up was bright red, in her experience that meant a private line. Hammond knit his brow as he looked at the ringing line.

"Excuse me." General Hammond picked up the phone. "Hammond."

_"George! Oh god! George, help me!"_

The frantic man's voice on the other end of the line was so loud that Janet could hear the other end of the conversation clearly. Whoever it was they were in a state of sheer panic. It quickened Janet's heart just to hear the man's cry for help.

"Rick?" Hammond asked in surprise.

"_I can't...I can't stop the bleeding! Oh god, so much blood, there's blood everywhere..."_ Rick wailed. The panic in his voice sent chills down Janet's spine. _"No! H...he's convulsing, I...I don't know what to do! Help us!"_

"Calm down, Ri..."

_"He's dying! My son is dying!!"_

"What?!" Hammond jumped to his feet when he heard this. "What happened? Where are you?!"

_"It...it was an accident." _ Rick whimpered through his tears. _"I just wanted him to leave...I never meant, I would never...we've fought in the past, but love him...I...I had the safety off... Forgive me, forgive me..."_

Janet found her eyes bright with tears. She didn't know who the man was, his voice was twisted and distorted with anguish. General Hammond was white as a sheet gripping the phone with all his strength. He paced a few steps in each direction, as if it would help him reach his friend. Hammond press one of the smaller buttons on the phone and a green light started blinking rapidly.

"Rick, I need to know where you are."

_"George...he's...he's not breathing, he's not breathing!"_ Rick sobbed hysterically. _"David! David! Da..."_

Rick's cries were replaced by a bitter weeping, a heart wrenching cry the likes of which Janet had never heard before. Janet herself was in shock because she could have sworn that he had said 'David'. Her stomach was already sickened from listening to someone die over the phone, but fearing that it might be David it was now causing her physical pain.

"Rick, Rick listen to me," General Hammond pleaded "I need you to focus."

_"I...I've murdered my only son...I murdered him..."_

"General Talis, tell me where you are. That is an order!"

"Talis? Oh god..." Janet breathed in horror. "'Blood is always thicker than water...'."

Repeating David's last words to her Janet clutched her chest over her heart where there was suddenly a sharp pain. Unable to sit still she got to her feet and started pacing. General Hammond was still trying to get Talis to listen to him to no avail. Janet jumped back and cried out in shock as a gun shot rang out over the phone.

"Rick!"

General Hammond put the phone down without disconnecting it. He ran to his office door and yank it open. There was already a flurry of activity outside. Janet stared at the phone, trying not to imagine David in a pool of his own blood. She didn't want to believe it.

"Tell me you have a triangulation on that call!" Hammond roared.

"Yes, Sir, about sixty miles south of the city along I95."

"I want any kind of emergency response there ten minutes ago, and I want our boys on the scene as fast as humanly possible!"

"Yes, Sir."

Janet stepped back as Hammond stormed back into his office. He tore open his desk drawer and fished out his keys. When he rushed back to the door Janet followed closely behind him. He didn't seem to notice her. When he charged past his staff a startled Colonel jogged to catch up with him.

"Sir, what about the Jackson situation?"

"It has to wait."

There was no arguing with the tone in General Hammond's voice. Janet stuck close to him all the way to the underground parking lot. It wasn't until he went to unlock his car that he noticed that she was still at his side. He looked at her and several different emotions passed over his face. She stared right back at him, making it clear that she was not going to be left behind. Hammond smiled.

"Get in."

"Yes, Sir."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Daniel took a deep breath of pleasantly warm air that held a hint of lavender scent. Holding the breath he slowly counted to sixty. His lungs burned slightly, but it was a calming sensation. Releasing the breath he spent a few moments trying to clear his mind of all thoughts. It was an meditation that he had practiced many times before and it was serving him well now.

Opening his sapphire eyes Daniel stared at a small sourceless flame that burned a few inches above the white sand in front of him. Sitting cross legged was something he had been unable to do for so long that at first it had been hard for him to imagine how to do it. The flame gave off no heat, only light, which seemed impossible. However here the rules of the physical world didn't apply, here the cruelty of the real world couldn't effect him.

Daniel hadn't thought that he could reach the world between life and Ascension without help. That all changed when he had found himself being strapped down to a metal operating table so tightly he could barely breath. The sheer terror of what was about to happen caused him to tear his mind from the situation. He wasn't even sure how he had managed it, one moment he had screaming with his back pressed hard against the cold indifferent metal of the table and the next he was laying in the warm embracing sand in the small Japanese style home.

Oma had told him once that one could not reach Ascension by running away from death. However Daniel wasn't running, if he had any control he would cut his last ties with his life right now. He wasn't even sure if had plans to truly transcend to higher plane once the experiments stopped his heart. Daniel hadn't planed out that far, all he had thought about was that after everything he had accomplished he didn't deserve to suffer at the hands of evil men any longer. Although he didn't know it, that belief was the key to entering the Sanctuary.

As Daniel stared at the beauty of the dancing flame he relaxed even further. If all death had to offer him was the confines of this room he would gladly accept it. Everyone always seemed to think that Daniel knew what was on the other side of death, having been there so many times, but in truth he had no idea. Oma had once offered him a door to death, but she had never said what he'd find there. For all he knew it was a new life, after all energy can neither be created nor destroyed.

If time had any meaning in this place it wasn't long before Daniel heard soft footsteps in the sand behind him. A small smile touched the corner of Daniel's lips. He had been curious if he would have any visitors or if they would be too afraid. The one thing he did recall about his time with the Ancients was that they were at heart cowards.

They had sent Oma to deal with him. She walked around him slowly and sat down carefully on the other side of the tiny flame that Daniel had been changing the colours of. The flame now flickered from green to blue as it wavered between them. Daniel didn't take his eyes off it, it was his anchor here, it kept him from being affected by the tortures his body was enduring without him. Oma studied him for a moment.

"Who are you?" Oma asked softly.

"The Master has come to the Student seeking answers to questions she already knows the answer to."

"What?"

"The salmon always returns to the river where he was born, no matter how far his journey into the sea has taken him."

"I don't understand."

"Now you know how I always felt."

Daniel's concentration on the flame wavered, causing it to burn blood red. Pain began to break through the illusion he had created. They were hurting him intentionally now, trying to get a response out of him, fearing that the drugs or stress had made him catatonic. He arched back and cried out just so this corporal self would do the same in an attempt to appease them. Oma tensed, looking like she was ready to flee from him at any moment.

Bringing his thoughts back to the flame he stared at it until it glowed an icy blue. The agony bled away and he was allowed to breath easily once again. Oma shifted her weight in the sand. She began to ask more questions but he interrupted her.

"Please leave me alone." Daniel requested softly.

"I wish to know more about you."

"I am tired of having my secrets torn from my throat."

"It is not my intention to harm you."

"I know." Daniel smiled sadly. "However, you are distracting, and I don't want to think about who I am. If I decide to join you in Ascension you will know all you need to then."

"You speak of Ascension as if you have been here, and yet none of us know anything of you."

"Go away, Oma."

"You know my name?"

"Clearly."

"Are you a threat to us?" She asked bluntly.

"I am a threat to no one that is not a threat to me."

"Very well, I shall leave you in peace."

"Thank you."

Oma simply disappeared although Daniel could still feel that they were keeping close tabs on him. Shutting out that thought he continued to play with the flame. On an impulse he reached out and took it in his hand. The fairy like fire curled up in his hand, as if making itself comfortable there. Daniel smiled and suddenly had a thought. Bringing the now white flame up to his chest he pressed it into his heart. The light disappeared, but now he didn't feel the need to keep it actively on his mind in order to shield himself from reality.

Free to just enjoy the peace Daniel got up and left the room. Outside held a lush garden that was in full bloom. He walked the grassy paths, his bare feet making no noise. It was nice to be whole again, even if it wasn't real.

Coming to a secluded glade Daniel realized that he only had one regret about his impending death this time around. He didn't have any thoughts about being bested by Ba'al, he didn't feel any guilt over not being able to change the time line back, none of that seemed to matter right now. What he did regret was never getting a chance to say good bye.

Even though it was all a fabrication Daniel wandered into the glad and sat down next to Janet who was now laying in the shady moss. She was wearing a white version of the black dress that he had last seen her in. She sat up and smiled at him. Even though it was sheer fantasy he felt the need to talk to her one last time.

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"You always have been more concerned about other's well being above your own." Daniel replied warmly. "You are the most caring person I have even known, and I don't know why I never appreciated you more when I had the chance."

"It's because you never have yourself on your own mind either, you are always looking to whoever needs the most help. I never appeared to need you because I was always the one picking up the pieces when any of you fell."

"And the one time that you did need my help...I couldn't save you."

"You kept me from dying alone."

"I should have done more."

"There was nothing more that could have been done, you told Wells that yourself, you told him not to feel guilty for what happened. Why should it be different for you?"

"I meant that I should have done more when you were still alive. I should have seen what a wonderful person you are every single day that I had the chance."

"Daniel...what is this really about?"

Daniel's eyes brightened with tears. Even though he was basically having a conversation with himself it was still difficult to admit his failings out loud. Janet reached out and gently brushed his cheek with a sad smile.

"I should never have mixed you up in all of this in this new time line, I was selfish. I saw a chance for connecting with someone from back when my world made sense and I took it. I should have pushed you away."

"You tried."

"What?"

"'I appreciate your enthusiasm,'" Janet quoted "'but you really shouldn't be wasting your time on me. Spend your time on the men who need your help.'."

"I should have tried harder. However, right now I just want to apologize because I...I'm still not being honest with myself."

"Oh?"

"My real regret is that I actually **don't **wish for one moment that I had kept you out of my life this time around. I enjoyed every second of your company and if given another chance I would do it all over again. If I could only change my own actions, if I had no control over stopping my role in these experiments, there is only one thing I would change."

"What would that be?"

"I would have kissed you that last night." Daniel admitted. "I would have let you know how I feel before I was taken away."

"I can forgive you if you'll promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"If you do see me again, don't waste the chance."

"I won't."

Janet smiled brightly and nestled against his chest. Daniel was suddenly reminded of the flame that was still flickering in his heart. For some reason thinking about it caused it to begin to fail. He held onto the vision of Janet that he had created in a desperate attempt to keep from being dragged back into reality. As the seconds past he panted heavier as the pain escalated. He jerked against some form of electrical shock.

"What are they doing to you, Daniel?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"How can you not care?"

"They can only break my body...nothing they do can destroy my spirit."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

Janet wasn't sure if she had ever feared for her life in quite the same heart pounding way as she did right at this very moment. Glancing over at the speedometer she noticed the little red needle pushing one hundred thirty. General Hammond handled the car like any well trained pilot handled a F-16. However, that failed to make Janet feel any safer as they rocketed down I95.

At one point a police car had peeled off the side of the road to purse them. Hammond had calmly pulled out his cell phone, dialed someone on speed dial and growled a simple 'back off'. The cop must have been radioed the message because within minutes he turned off his lights and went back to his own business. The display of raw power made Janet glad that Hammond was on her side.

It wasn't difficult to know which rest stop they were looking for. It had been cut off by police and emergency vehicles. Janet's blood was running so cold that she crossed her arms over her chest as she shivered. General Hammond pulled up to the road block and flashed his ID at the police officer. Janet realized that despite the long distance of the drive it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes ago that they were in his office.

Hammond pulled into the rest stop area and just slammed the car into park. He scrambled out and went in search of the person who looked the most in charge of the situation. Janet hesitated to get out of the car, but decided that sitting there wasn't going to change anything. When she got out of the car the wind picked up a hundred dollar bill and blew it against her foot. Looking down she saw the bill was soaked in bright red blood.

With her heart now firmly in place in her throat Janet walked around the car that she recognized as belonging to David. She stared at the scene in front of her in disbelief, it seemed too straight of out a CSI: NY episode to be real. A black car with its window smashed in and its door hanging open laid the backdrop for the gory crime scene. A blood soaked white sheet hid David's body from the indifferent eyes of the police that were standing around. Blood stained money littered the parking lot, allowed to flutter around while they worked to secure the scene.

Janet stood like a impartial observer, unable to move, unable to even think. General Hammond stepped over to the sheet, his eye already brightened by unshed tears as he knelt down. He tried to reach out and move the cloth, but when the Sargent noticed the General's hand shaking he reached out and moved the sheet himself.

Gasping sharply tears traced down Janet's face. Locked in shock she stared at David's lifeless face. Other than the dried blood that marred the corners of his mouth he looked peaceful. His eyes were closed, his jaw slightly slack. It was not the first body Janet had seen, she had dissected one during her physical therapy training.

However, this was different. Not only was David a friend, he was a murder victim. David didn't look like the well groomed corpses that one was used to seeing on TV. Even just half an hour after his death all of the colour had drained from his face, his frame terribly still unlike the tell tale subtle throbbing throat and lightly rising chest of an actor.

"Positive ID, Sir?" The Sargent asked softly.

"Yes." General Hammond sighed. "Major David George Talis, USAF."

Hearing David's name was more than Janet could take. She fell to her knees and threw up in the grass next to the sidewalk she was standing on. Hammond looked over in her direction. He instructed to have the body covered again and got to his feet. Walking over to Janet he helped her get to her feet.

Janet tried to brush her tears away and pull herself together. When she began to fail Hammond pulled her into a comforting embrace. They'd known each other for less than an hour, but the shared sorrow gave them plenty in common to be able to find comfort in one another.

"He saved my life last night." Janet whispered.

"He was a good man."

"How...how could any father kill his own son?"

"I don't know. I've known Rick a long time, in the past few years though he's changed. I still never imagined that he could do something like this."

"I can't imagine anyone doing this."

"Janet, you were the last to speak to David, did he give any hint as to why his father wanted to meet him here?"

"No. He got a call and instantly said 'I'm on my way'. I...I asked him if he was going to be safe and he just smiled and assured me that he would be."

"Okay." Hammond nodded. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Mercy Hospital. General Talis is there in surgery right now."

"Wha...what happened?"

"He shot himself, but paramedics got here in time."

"Is he going to live?"

"No one knows yet."

Janet nodded, feeling numb and followed the General back to his car. They didn't drive nearly as quickly this time. Once in the hospital they spent the next five hours in the waiting room while Talis underwent emergency surgery. Janet didn't want to sit around in the waiting room, she wanted to get back to New York, she wanted to get back to helping Daniel. Nothing could be done for David now, but there was always still a chance that Daniel was still alive, but waiting around just diminished that chance.

The strain of the day was starting to wear on Janet and she found herself wanting to pace. However she stayed in her seat, watching the General. He looked as though the past few hours had aged him by decades. When his cell phone rang he jerked nervously. Pulling the phone he looked at the caller ID in shock. He automatically stood up as he answered the phone.

"Mr. President, Sir...No, Sir, I have not located him yet. ...I understand that, Sir. ...No, Sir, I don't believe he has 'run off', in fact I have a lead here that suggests he was abducted. Uh...no, Sir, probably not by aliens...I understand that, Sir, but I still don't think they are involved. I am doing everything I can, Sir. ...Yes, I will keep you posted."

Janet stared at Hammond as he closed the phone. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but at the same time she wanted to prod him into some kind of action. Although to be honest she wasn't sure herself where to go next on getting Daniel back.

Before she could ask Hammond about what they were going to do next a blood soaked surgeon came out into the waiting room. Janet and Hammond both got to their feet. The surgeon gave them a tight lipped smile that indicated that he had bad news to share.

"General Hammond?"

"Yes."

"General Talis is out of surgery, the gun shot wound did a great deal of damage. He is in ICU right now."

"Is he going to survive?"

"Right now his chances are around sixty percent, although if he does survive he is never going to fully recover."

"Meaning?"

"The bullet went through the back of his throat on the left side and penetrated the spinal cord. At worst he will be fully paralyzed, at best he will suffer from Brown-Sequard syndrome."

"Explain."

"Brown-Sequard syndrome is characterized by a loss of motor function on the side of the body that received the injury and a loss of sensation on the other. This is due to the neural pathways and the way that they cross over in the spinal cord."

"I would like to see him."

"He is not conscious at the moment, Sir."

"I don't care."

The surgeon nodded and lead them through the hospital's ER department towards the ICU room. The private room was tucked in the back with an Airman standing guard outside. Janet stuck close to General Hammond, not knowing what else to do. She entered the room and jolted in surprise.

Despite the tubes down his throat and the other various medical devices and equipment hooked up to him there was no mistaking the man's face. Janet wasn't sure what to make of the fact that David's father was the kidnapper, but it did shed some light on why David had been murdered. Remembering the blood soaked money Janet started coming to a sketchy theory on what had transpired between father and son that had lead to this horrific outcome. General Hammond stepped up to his fallen friend and took his hand.

"Why Rick? Why would you even hold a gun to David, safety on or otherwise?"

Janet stood off to the side and said nothing. She was afraid to identify Talis just yet. She knew that the second she did that she would no longer be useful to Hammond and that she'd be sent away. She needed to talk to Talis, she had to find a way to be here when he woke.

Hammond was called away by the Airman and excused himself. Janet didn't follow him this time. She stepped up to Talis and studied his face. She wanted to make one hundred percent sure that this was the man she had seen, the one in the erased photo. The more she looked at him, the more she determined that it couldn't be anyone else. This was the man, this was why David had been drinking so heavily, this was why David had dropped everything to meet his father. He had thought he was going to get some answers about Daniel.

"I can almost understand you selling Daniel, but David...your son was priceless, his blood was your blood."

The only response Janet got was the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor. She closed her eyes and broke down into tears. She didn't even notice Hammond returning, but suddenly he had his hand on her shoulder. Janet startled in surprise and then looked at him with a guilty expression. He gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, we should go."

"I...I want to stay with him." Janet stuttered.

"You were friends with Rick?" Hammond asked in surprise.

"Yes." Janet managed to lie. "I don't think he should be alone when he wakes."

"I agree, but I can't stay."

"Leave me here."

General Hammond thought about his options for a moment. He looked at his wounded friend and shook his head sadly. Stress was pulling the muscles of his throat taunt. Janet held her breath, knowing that if this didn't work she was going to have to admit that she knew who Talis really was. Eventually Hammond sighed and nodded.

"Very well, Doctor. I will fax pictures to the hospital of any suspects we come up for you to identify. Thank you for staying with him."

"It's the least I can do."

General Hammond nodded once again. He gave Talis one last look before turning and leaving. Janet could have sworn that she saw seen a flash of suspicion in the General's keen eyes. She wondered how much he actually knew.

Once left alone in the room Janet found herself exhausted. There was a bench like couch built into the room in the recess of the bay window on the far side of the small room. When she went over and sat down a nurse quickly came in with a pillow and a blanket in hand. She gave them to Janet and without a word she was gone.

Janet didn't lay down at first. She just sat up with the blanket and pillow on her lap, she wanted to stay awake in case Talis came to. As the sunset outside she found it harder and harder to stay awake. In the end she fell asleep sitting up. One of the nurses came in and settled her into a more comfortable position. Under the warm blanket Janet fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing Janet knew the sun was striking her face through the large window. She jerked awake and sat up. At first she had no idea where she was or what was going on. After a brief look around the events of the previous days flood back to her. Feeling sick she rubbed at her sour and thankfully empty stomach.

She looked up at Talis and found him still locked in sleep. She wanted to just shake him awake and demand to know what he had done to Daniel and why he had killed David. She kept hopping that there was some innocent explanation for everything, even though she knew there wasn't. The nurse who had brought her the blanket now brought her some breakfast.

Janet thanked her for the meal, but was unable to touch it. The best she could manage was to drink a few sips of the apple juice. Just enough to get her blood sugar back to normal. As the hours passed by Janet found her stomach in more and more pain. Eventually she was forced into the small adjoining bathroom where she dry heaved for several minutes.

When she returned to the room the Airman who had been standing outside the door was there with a thick stack of papers in his hands. She stepped up to him and took the papers, knowing exactly what they would be. He gave her a respectful head nod and ducked back out into the hall. She brought the stack of faxed photographs back over to the couch.

She didn't even bother looking at them at first. However as the sun began to set again she picked up the photos just for something to get her mind off waiting. The first five men did not look American, the looked more Slovic in background. These photos were followed by a handful of men of Middle Eastern decent. She studied the faces of the men for a while. They didn't come with any information, not even their names.

Further through the stack she found pictures of men that could be American or possible European. All of the photos were mug shots or poor quality spy photos. One suddenly caught her eye, not because it looked like Talis, but just because he looked different. He didn't look like a criminal the way the others had.

Even in the black and white fax she could tell that his honest eyes were a very clear blue, his hair probably a deep brown. He looked angry at the photographer, or maybe just frustrated. She had no idea that she was looking at a photograph of a man from another time line.

Janet put the photo of Mitchell with the others and flipped through the last few pictures. When she came to the very last in the stack of about thirty men she gasped sharply. The man looking out of the photograph was indeed the man who had taken Daniel. She stared at the photograph of General Talis in disbelief. It took her a moment to realize that unlike any of the other photos this one had some handwriting scrawled on it.

_'Is this the one?'_

Janet's stomach flipped over as she realized that General Hammond had seen right through her lie. She put the papers down and got to her feet. After pacing back and forth for a moment she decided to call General Hammond and confess that Talis was the man they were after and that she had never met him before that night. It was late at night, but she knew the phone would be instantly answered.

Janet was halfway through dialing the number that Hammond had given her when the heart rate monitor changed its cadence. Startled she looked up and saw that Talis was stirring. She automatically put her phone back into her pocket and rushed over to his side.

Clearly in pain Talis woke slowly and started swallowing convulsively against the tubes in his throat. He raised his right hand off the bed slightly, but seemed unaware of the motion. Janet contemplated if she should call in the nurse or not. The nursing station had probably been alerted to the change in his heart rate already, but that didn't mean they knew he was waking up.

Deciding against calling anyone Janet put her hand in Talis's. He didn't give her any kind of sign that showed that he knew she was there. Remembering what the doctor had said about him losing sensation on the opposite side of his motor Janet rounded the bed and touched his left hand. Talis jerked at the contact, but was unable to close his hand around hers.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. When he didn't turn to look at her Janet reached out and pushed his jaw to turn his head to face her. Talis weld his eyes shut and gurgled in agony against the tubes as she moved him. Janet didn't feel sorry for him in the slightest, if anything she had to restrain herself causing him more physical pain. Talis trained his eyes on Janet and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No, you don't know me. I am a friend of your son's."

Talis's eyes widened in fear.

"Yes...David is dead."

Tears slipped from Talis's eyes and he tried to speak.

"Listen to me very carefully, I know who you are. I saw you taking Daniel Jackson from his apartment."

Talis's eyes suddenly hardened to cold steel.

"Don't even try to deny it. I _saw_ you. You've already murdered your son, don't add to the blood on your hands by letting Daniel die. Where is he?"

Talis had the ability to turn his head to look away from Janet and he used it. He closed his eyes and just continued to let the tears slip from his eyes. He reached up with a shaky hand and tried to pull the heart monitor off his chest. Janet grabbed his wrist and stopped him, knowing that it would instantly bring a nurse into the room. He growled in pain and tried to pull away from her.

Janet turned him to face her again, causing him to arch slightly in pain as she disturbed the gaping wound at the back of his throat. He glared at her defiantly, he even went so far as to pull his lips over his teeth and snarl at her.

"I will make a deal with you." Janet said coldly. "You lead me to Daniel and I'll increase your morphine drip to a lethal dose. Even if you are not implicated in Daniel's abduction you still have David's murder to answer for. You will spend the rest of your miserable life disabled and in prison, mourning over a son who loved you, who trusted you to the end. A complete disgrace to yourself and the Army. Tell me where Daniel is and will assist in the suicide that you already started and I won't tell a soul what you've done."

Talis thought about Janet's offer for a moment. His eyes flickered up to the morphine dripping into his blood. After a few minutes he closed his eyes and nodded as best he could. He lifted his right hand and made a motion of writing something down. Janet rushed over to the stack of papers and grabbed the first photo that was available, the one of Mitchell and flipped it over to the blank side.

Snatching a pen off the counter she placed it in Talis's clumsy hand. She propped his hand up on the small rolling table that was near by and put the paper under it. She held the paper steady as Talis put all of his effort into writing a single name and a sloppy address. He was dripping in sweat with the effort by the time he was done. The moment Janet saw the name she instantly understood everything and for a second she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it herself.

She snatched the paper away from him and held it to her chest. She looked around in a brief moment of panic. When she decided on a course of action she went to leave the room. Talis moaned pitifully despite the intubation. Janet looked back over her shoulder and saw him looking at her desperately, expecting her to fulfill her side of their bargain.

Janet narrowed her eyes to cold slits. She walked up to him with murderous intent in her eyes. She slipped her hand behind his head onto the bandages there and curled her fingers into the covered wound causing him to shake with silent agony. Bending in close she placed her lips next to his ear.

"You don't deserve death."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Daniel sat awkwardly on the title floor of a small shower. He tilted his head back and allowed the hot water to strike his face. Despite the warmth he still shivered uncontrollably. Rubbing at his sore wrists he tried to work some of the pain out of them. The drumming of the water drowned out all other sounds, helping him keep his thoughts focused.

The shower was the first true freedom he'd been allowed since his capture. He had no idea how long it had been, he'd lost his sense of time a long time ago. Daniel had also lost his grip on the space in between life and Ascension and had been unable to return. He wondered if it was because he didn't have the same kind of motivation as he'd had on the operating table or if it was because the other Ascended were preventing him now that they were aware of him.

Dismissing the thought Daniel reach up and tried again to remove the blinding contacts. With wet hands he had no way of getting them out on his own. He decided that there was no point anyway, they would just put them back in or worse they would permanently blind him. He wasn't as physically dangerous without his vision and they knew it.

After ten minutes of simply enjoying the massaging hot shower Daniel dared to reach down and inspect what they had done to him. He had noticed instantly when he'd regained consciousness on the table that he had even less feeling in his injured leg than he was used to. In fact at the beginning he had no sensation from the hip down on his left side. In the hours that had passed all that had changed.

Daniel gently ran his fingertip along the imaginary line that separated his hip and thigh. He found four small incisions in a row from his inner thigh up to the crest of his pelvic bone. They were sensitive to the touch and had been left open. Tracing his hand around the back of his leg he found six more cuts, each only about half an inch in length, but deep enough to cause the flesh to separate. Daniel briefly considered exploring one to see how deep it was, but the fear of causing more pain and damage kept him from experimenting.

The cuts didn't bother Daniel very much, despite the fact that he got the impression that they were extremely deep puncture wounds. It was when he rubbed his hand over the top of what remained of his leg that his blood chilled. There were a dozen needles or more like pins that ran in a slightly curved line down his leg. Each was raised about a quarter of an inch out of the skin. He was unsure if any of his injuries were bleeding, but there was a thin trail of dilute blood slipping down the drain that he couldn't see.

At first Daniel hadn't been aware of any of the pins. Now the three closest to his hip throbbed painfully. When Thomline had come to him today he had touched a small electrical current to the tips of each one starting at the most distal. He was looking to see when Daniel would cry out against the searing pain. The first time he had done the experiment he had received no reaction at all the next time the second to last pin had blazed with agony.

Daniel knew exactly what it meant. The puncture wounds had been made to sever his nerves. The pins acted as a map, telling the doctor when and where Daniel regained sensation. He had checked in every hour to see how many pins Daniel was aware of and adjusted the drug accordingly. The only advantage of this surgery was that the phantom pain itself had vanished.

Flicking the fourth pin Daniel jerked slightly. He was fascinated that he could now feel that pin when half an hour ago he hadn't been unable to. Whatever it was the doctor was using on him was working, the nerves were very rapidly repairing themselves. Free from the restraints Daniel was also able to prove to himself that he still had muscle control over the shortened limb. The nerves had been cut with such precision that it only affected the sensory nerves and not the motor nerves.

"You are so talented, Dr. Thomline...I just wish you wouldn't use your skills on me in this way."

Suddenly angry again Daniel pinched the fifth pin between his fingers and attempted to yank it out. The water still coursing down his skin made the highly polished metal slippery. Determined to remove the pin Daniel put all his strength into keeping it between his finger tips. However, even with a good hold the pin simply wouldn't come free.

Giving in for a moment he experimented with one of the pins that he could feel. When he pulled up on the invasive metal a bolt of pain lanced all the way down to the bone. Daniel let go and leaned his shoulder against the cold tile wall. The pins were anchored into his femur, they weren't going anywhere without special tools.

Putting the metal pins out of his mind Daniel held his hands out, palm side up. He caught the falling shower spray in his hands, enjoying the sensation against his skin. The shower felt so good after the days of restraint. The blood and sweat that had dried to his body had started to itch maddeningly. With his wrists held down he had been able to do nothing about the constant irritation.

Daniel wasn't sure what had prompted the doctor to allow him the freedom and the access to the cleansing water. Part of him hopped it was the first signs of humanity and mercy showing through. Whatever the cause he closed his sightless eyes and concentrated on every droplet of water that made contact with his skin. Still leaning his shoulder against the wall he relaxed further until he was almost asleep.

Daniel didn't worry about drowning in the hot water, it would be a pleasant release from the nightmare. Although almost completely unaware of his surroundings Daniel didn't startle when there was a sudden light touch on his shoulder. He just pulled away and pressed himself a little harder against the tile wall.

"Please, please...just a few more minutes. Please."

"Okay."

The soft voice jolted through Daniel's chest like a spear made of ice. He groped out into the darkness until his hands came in contact with someone's shoulders. Tracing his hand up to a delicate throat he felt along a smooth jaw line. He weaved his hands into medium length hair and bright smile lit up his face.

"Ja...Janet?"

"I'm here, Daniel. You're safe."

"How did you find me?"

"It's a long stor..."

Janet was cut off as Daniel used the purchase on her hair to gently pull her towards him and into a passionate kiss. Losing her balance somewhat Janet put her hand on his chest. However she didn't push herself away. Daniel had slightly missed his mark, but she made the adjustment to return the amorous greeting.

They were forced to break off the kiss when they both found themselves laughing in the release caused by the lifting of extreme stress. Hauling her into his arms he brought her fully into the spray of the water and held her tightly against his chest. Janet chuckled again, but her mirth was quickly replaced by tears, another consequence of immense relief. Daniel had tears streaking his face as well, but he didn't notice, he was just focused on the joy of the reunion.

"Ahem."

Daniel jerked sightly at the deep voice that suddenly invaded their privacy. Despite hearing only a single word Daniel instantly knew who it was. He brought his sightless gaze up in the direction of the sound. His pain and ordeal forgotten Daniel smiled.

"General Hammond, I should have guessed."

"So you do know me?"

"In my own way, yes."

"Say no more."

"Thank you for the rescue."

"My pleasure, Dr. Jackson."

"We should get you to a hospital." Janet said.

The water was turned off and Daniel quickly found a thick towel over his shoulders. He felt for a moment like he was going to pass out, but managed to pull himself back from the edge. Janet carded her hand through his wet hair.

"Please get these things out of my eyes before we go anywhere."

Janet hesitated, he could feel her frame tense.

"Please, another second of blindness and I'm going to go insane."

"Alright, hold still."

Daniel froze in place and trustingly allowed Janet to peel his eyelid back. She dried her hand off on the towel and flicked the contact out with practiced ease. A shocking blast of pure white light stabbed Daniel's vision. Crying out in unexpected pain he jerked back. Cracking the back of his head on the shower wall he was instantly knocked unconscious.

Waking to a dull headache Daniel tried to figure out his surroundings. He was on his back again, laying against a firm mattress and familiar rough cotton sheets. Fearing the worst Daniel instantly broke into a cold sweat. When he opened his eyes and was greeted by nothing but darkness panic flooded his system. He only tugged at the wrist restraints once before starting to hyperventilate.

"No, no...please...I can't...I can't do this anymore..."

"It's okay, Daniel." Janet's voice broke the darkness. "It's over, you're in the hospital."

"No, no I don't believe you. This isn't rea..."

Daniel stopped as Janet pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. He relaxed a bit, but was still unsure of what was happening. Janet brushed her hand against his cheek and then trailed it down his arm to his wrist. She worked quickly to remove the leather cuff.

"You're restrained because you've been thrashing violently." Janet explained as she undid the other wrist and let the strap hit the floor.

Once free Daniel instantly rubbed at his wrists. When his hands came in contact with a set of IV needles he tensed.

"Janet, is one of these a morphine drip?"

"Yes."

"Take it out."

"Da..."

"Take it out. I will gladly suffer the pain before dealing with another addiction."

"Alright." Janet untangled the lines and with a quick jerk she removed one of the needles. "You know you've been unconscious for three days."

"Have you left my side in all that time?"

"Not for a second."

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" Daniel chuckled.

"Not today."

"Why can't I see?"

"So many days in total darkness has made you extremely photosensitive. You've been blind folded so that when you did wake up you didn't open your eyes and hurt yourself...again."

"Did I really knock myself out?"

"Big time."

"I want to see you." Daniel said suddenly.

"Okay, one minute."

Daniel heard Janet walk over to the far wall and switch off the lights. She opened the door and informed the guards outside that she was going to lock the door to make sure that it stayed dark. As she did so Daniel sought out the controls for the bed and brought it into a more sitting position, tired of being flat on his back. Janet came back over she sat down on the edge of bed. Daniel waited peacefully for her to remove the blindfold.

He wasn't going to be able to believe in his rescue until he could see her. Even with all the lights off and only a full moon splashing silver light into the room Daniel still blinked against the restoration of his sight. When he adjusted to the new sense he focused on Janet. She was watching him anxiously. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come here."

"I'm right here, Daniel."

"No, I mean _here _here."

Daniel reached out and pulled Janet forward.

"Careful, Daniel, you have stitches in your leg."

"I don't care."

"Does it hurt?"

"Nothing could hurt right now."

Janet chuckled as he hauled her up on his lap to cradle her against his chest. Much like when they were dancing she nestled herself under his chin. They both took a deep breath and shared a moment in silence. Looking around the room Daniel reached up and smoothed out Janet's hair. It still didn't seem real to be back, but he decided to accept it.

"I made a promise to myself." Daniel said softly.

"What was it?" Janet asked when he didn't continue.

"I promised that if I survived, if I was lucky enough to see you again that I would tell you exactly how much you mean to me, how deeply I appreciate everything, and how I never feel more at ease with the world than when you're with me. There's just one problem...now that I'm here and I have the chance I am at a complete loss for words to describe it."

"I think you did a terrific job."

Daniel chuckled and hugged her tighter. He could feel her slowly relaxing against him, she was probably exhausted. She suddenly pushed away from him enough to be able to look into his eyes in the soft moonlight.

"I was never supposed to get this close to you," Janet admitted "but I don't regret it for a second."

Daniel drew her against his chest again and nuzzled her soft hair. In the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that this wasn't right, but he silenced the doubt by reminding it that this wasn't same woman he'd watch die. However she was the same woman who had fought tooth and nail to bring him back from the edge of death so many times.

No matter who they had been in the other time line this was new life for them both. He had fallen in love with her in the here and now, and not with the memory of the friend he had once known. Laying against him Janet suddenly drew a shuddering breath.

"Janet? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We're beyond lying to each other."

Janet nodded.

"What's wrong?" Daniel repeated.

"David..." Janet hesitated. "Daniel, David was killed."

Daniel's stomach twisted painfully. Janet clutched the hospital gown he was wearing as if this confession was going to cause him to push her away. To ease her fears he stopped stroking her hair to embrace her with both arms.

"What happened?"

"His father, General Talis, he was helping Thomline, he was providing cover and securing military funds for Thomline's research. He was also selling Thomline the names of Black Ops without families. David was getting so involved in working out the murders that Talis felt the only way to end things was to make one last deal."

"He sold me."

"Yes. Thomline was so desperate for a...a..."

"Live body?" Daniel supplied.

"More or less. Talis got ten million out of the deal. He was all set to leave the country, he was going to disappear forever. Apparently though he had one last thing he felt he needed to do. He and David had fought, he wanted one last chance to tell his son that he was proud of him. The only problem is that by that time David knew it was his father who had taken you. He went to confront him and Talis panicked."

"Wait...David's father killed him?"

"Talis threatened David with his gun to get him to leave so that he could continue on to the airport where a plane was already waiting. His hand jerked and the gun went off."

Daniel thought about this heartbreaking news in silence. He couldn't believe it. It was too much to understand right now. Janet pressed herself harder against his body in an attempt to comfort them both.

"Where is Talis now?"

"He's in ICU at another hospital. He shot himself, but it is looking like he will live to see prison."

"I feel sorry for him."

"How can you say that?"

"Because the punishment of having murdered his own son far outweighs any crime. Even though David paid the ultimate price for his father's actions Talis will be eaten from the inside out by it."

Janet clearly didn't feel the same, but she didn't argue. She just curled up tighter against Daniel.

"I miss him." Janet whispered.

"I do too."

"He saved me that night you were taken. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I think I can say the same."

Daniel didn't fight the tears that fell for his slain friend. He could feel Janet's hot tears soaking through his gown to his skin. Daniel's heart felt heavy and every beat seemed labored. Janet trembled slightly causing him to rock her softly. They spent the next hour in silence, just treasuring the moments that David had been in their lives. Daniel took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Janet, I didn't think I've have the courage to say this, but David's sudden death has reminded me to not waste time. There was so much I had to say to him, to thank him for. It's too late for that, but it's not to late for this..."

Daniel reached down and slipped his hand under Janet's jaw to guide her into looking up at him. A shy smile touched her lips as she stared at him. Daniel could not resist stealing another kiss before his confession. After breaking off the kiss he locked eyes with her once again.

"Janet...I love you."

"I love you back, Daniel."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE from the Phoenix: Just so you know this is NOT the last chapter. I still plan to get back to the movie... Oh and sorry for not warning about any shipping in the begning, but I have two excuses...first I didn't know they were going to do this on me, this story was supposed to be like five chapters long, and second this isn't exactly Janet per se...so it's not exactly shipping.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Daniel woke slowly to the sounds of New York getting ready to start the day. The various sirens and honking were actually something that never ceased, but for some reason it only seemed to wake him in the morning. Stretching out he settled down to go back to sleep. Under the thick comforter he found a position of pure comfort and sighed contently.

It had been three months since his release from the hospital after suffering from Thomline's 'medicine'. Having stopped the treatment he had never regained sensation to the lower half of the amputated limb. However that suited him just fine because it had completely resolved the phantom pain issue. With the C-leg now highly calibrated he walked free of any assistance or even so much as a limp.

There was a sudden motion that caught Daniel's attention. Opening one eye he smiled. Daniel snaked his arm out to catch Janet's wrist. She had just been about to stand up and looked back in surprise when she'd found herself caught. Daniel hauled her back into the warm bed and threw the covers over her. Janet chuckled and fought weakly against the captivity of his embrace.

"Trying to sneak off, eh?"

"I have to go to work."

"Five more minutes."

"You're going to get me fired."

"Call in sick."

"I have missed way too many days already because of you, Mister." Janet chuckled. "Besides, you have a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten."

Still not releasing Janet to get ready for work Daniel rolled her up onto his chest. She gave him a look of mock disapproval after she glanced at the clock on his night stand. Daniel looked up at her and was lost for a minute in thought. The past few months had been some of the most peaceful and enjoyable he'd ever known. Janet was studying him as well, but she looked anxious.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I know," Daniel shrugged "but I will anyway."

"I can't believe that you've actually agreed to this long term study." Janet sighed. "I don't like it."

"It's not like I'm still on the drugs. They are just trying to figure out how all of this works and any additional effects. In a lot of ways its as much for my health as their study."

"I know...but to even look at data that has been so unethically collected, I don't know..it just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah well Thomline took a lot of his secrets to the grave."

"I was surprised when he forced the team that came to rescue you to use lethal force."

"He wasn't exactly right in the head. Anyway, the damage is already done, the nightmare is over and we might as well see if we can learn anything from it. They asked me for explicit permission to even touch Thomline's file on me."

"Still..."

"I don't feel like a lab rat anymore if that's your concern."

"I don't know what my concern is, I just worry every time you go."

"I always come back." Daniel smiled.

"You'd better," Janet said sternly "I really don't have time to be hunting you down again."

Daniel chuckled and held her closer. Janet accepted the affection for a few minutes but then began struggling to get away. He fought with her briefly before giving her a kiss and releasing her. Janet had to hurry to get ready for work, she snatched her cell phone off the coffee table. She briefly noted that she had a message, but she ignored it for the moment.

It wasn't as easy as just springing out of bed for Daniel. He was still in bed deciding on if he was going to put on the prosthetic or take a shower first when she was ready to leave. Janet stepped back into the bedroom and gave Daniel a quick kiss before she left for the day.

Smiling to himself Daniel watched her leave. They hadn't officially moved in with one another yet, but she spent so much time at his place that she was already looking for a way out of her lease. Daniel's apartment had so many adjustment for his disability that it was simpler for her to stay with him rather than the other way around.

Laying back down Daniel closed his eyes for a few extra minutes of sleep. He had been feeling a little more tired than usual over the past few weeks. Part of him thought it was because he wasn't in a constant state of high alert that he had always been at the SGC. Life hadn't fallen into a routine yet, but it was as close to stable as he could ever remember it being.

Waking up already late for his appointment down at the medical center Daniel had to rush getting ready. Dr. Kaplan didn't mind Daniel arriving late, she'd already cleared the rest of her day for working with her unique patient. Daniel went through the routine physical and blood draw without trouble. In a lot of ways he was just as interested in the results as the doctors. It was only a few weeks ago that his blood levels had started to normalize once again.

Most of the neural networks that had been severed had grown back, but not in the same organized fashion of the originals, the fact that they worked perfectly despite this disorganization was an endless source of fascination to Dr. Kaplan, who had once been partners with Dr. Thomline. Dr. Kaplan came into the room with a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, Daniel. How are you feeling today?"

"A little tired, but otherwise good."

"Sleeping well?"

"For the first time in over ten years. It just doesn't ever seem to be enough lately."

"Well, you have been through a lot, perhaps your body is trying to make up for some lost time." Dr. Kaplan said. "I was wondering if we could get a full MRI today, and possibly a liver biopsy."

"MRI I have no problem with, live biopsy I'd really rather not."

"Understandable, but if in a few more months your liver enzymes haven't settled down I would highly recommend one. Not for study, but to see if we can't pin point that particular problem."

"Alright."

"It is a nearly painless procedure...when it's done right."

Daniel forced a smile. Dr. Kaplan knew about his past with Thomline. She was a researcher with the USAF herself. She had always been very sensitive to the subject and never pushed Daniel towards any tests he didn't want to do.

"Nancy?"

"Yes?"

"You were once working along side Dr. Thomline."

"That's right."

"What made you leave?"

"Honestly...ethical differences." Dr. Kaplan admitted.

"Really?"

"Nothing as extreme as what he did to you or the others, but on more than one occasion we fought over how to further our research. He wanted to lie about our results with rats, give it a more positive spin. And since the formula was actually his when we split he continued 'research' and I went back to practicing medicine. I have to admit I was always a little suspicious about the way he remained both a surgeon and a researcher. Ironically enough I think it was because he could never wean himself away from the high of saving lives."

"A complicated man."

"Very, and brilliant. However, he was also a dangerous wackjob."

"Is that your professional medical opinion?" Daniel teased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is." Dr. Kaplan smiled. "How about that MRI? If nothing else it will give you a chance to lay down and do nothing for a while."

"Sounds good."

Although the thought of laying down and 'doing nothing' sounded like a relaxing prospect Daniel never really did find MRIs particularly enjoyable. There was something about having to stay perfectly still that made one suddenly want to do nothing but wiggle. It was times like these that he ended up with some little itch somewhere or a joint pain.

Despite not getting much rest during the MRI Daniel made it through without any trouble. Afterward Dr. Kaplan allowed him to put his C-leg back on and get dressed to leave. They usually made a day of the monthly check ups, but she said she's have plenty to work on with the MRI results. Daniel had just pulled his shirt on when there was a very quiet knock at the door.

"Come in."

Dr. Kaplan stepped in the small exam room and closed the door softly behind herself. He had just been about to leave but she asked him to sit down for a moment. He figured that she had the preliminary results of the liver enzyme test back and that she was going to ask again for a biopsy. Dr. Kaplan took a deep breath and forced a sad smile.

"Daniel...we have a problem."

Daniel listened to Dr. Kaplan for the next twenty minutes without really hearing her. He accepted everything she was telling him as truth even if he didn't fully understand it. Once she had said her peace she looked to him for a reaction. He furrowed his brow and repeated what she had just said in his mind before asking any questions.

"Is this because of the experiment?"

"I can't say that for a fact...but it is highly unlikely that there could be any other cause."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. He leaned forward to give himself enough momentum to stand. He held his hand out to Dr. Kaplan. She shook his hand with a confused look on her face.

"Thank you, Dr. Kaplan." Daniel said sincerely and then turned to leave.

"Whe...where are you going?"

"Home."

Dr. Kaplan took a breath to protest, but in the end she kept her thoughts to herself. Wandering out of the VA hospital Daniel tried to figure out where he should go next. It wasn't the same VA where Janet worked, in fact she was on the other side of town. Getting to his car he pulled out onto the streets and automatically drove back to his apartment.

Once he was back in the safety of his apartment he thought about his situation again. He was trying to decide how best to handle the surprising news. Feeling more tired than when he'd gotten up this morning he sought out his bedroom. He drew the shades to keep the bright sun out. Without taking his C-leg off he laid down.

Slipping into a restless sleep Daniel's thoughts were instantly taken back to his days just after being rescued. He played out the scene in his dreams for the hundredth time. Every time he woke from the memory he felt the frustration all over again.

_"General Hammond...please. I don't think I'm asking for too much here."_

_ "Neither do I, Dr. Jackson." Hammond sighed heavily. "Unfortunately that is not something I have the authority to give."_

_ "Who has the authority?"_

_ "It would have to be approved by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I can tell you now that they are not going to approve such a thing."_

_ "I just want to talk to my friends. I just want to know that they are okay, I just want to let them know that I am. Five minutes on the phone...how much damage could we possibly do? What harm could come of it?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson. I wish I could help you, I really do. However after everything I've learned about you three I'm surprised they didn't lock you all away in solitary confinement for the rest of your natural lives."_

_ "Why didn't they?"_

_ "Do you really want to know?"_

_ "Yes."_

_"It was less expensive to place you in solitary in the real world."_

Daniel jerked awake and sighed. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to go back to sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that he should have stayed at the hospital, but he didn't want Janet to come home and find that he hadn't returned. He needed to be here when she came back after work, he'd take her somewhere nice for dinner.

As the hours passed he became more optimistic, he'd survived so much worse. Despite the new out look on the situation he stayed in bed. He had just drifted back to sleep when his cell phone rang. He growled sleepily and reached out and opened it.

"Hello?" Daniel muttered.

_"Daniel..."_

"Sam!" Daniel cried happily. "This is so great. I was just thinking about you guys. I thought by now they'd at least allow us to see each other, but every time I..."

_"Daniel,"_ Sam interrupted. _"Don't you know what's happening? Haven't you seen the news?"_

"No, I don't have a TV. Why?"

_"It's Ba'al, he's here."_

Daniel's heart nearly failed him.

_"Daniel?"_

"If Ba'al is here why aren't we all dead by now?"

_"He's holding off on an attack. I don't know why. Anyway, we're being called in."_

"No."

_"What?"_

"No, I can't go. I can't help. I have to stay here."

_"Daniel...I don't think you're going to have much choice in the matter."_

"Sam, I..."

Daniel stopped cold as there was a harsh knock on his door. They were here for him, he knew it. It wouldn't be as violent an abduction as the last time, but it was going to be one none the less. The knocking repeated itself.

_"Daniel?"_

"I guess I'll see you soon, Sam." Daniel said sourly.

_"I've miss..."_

Daniel was so angry by the second sudden turn of events in the day that he snapped his phone shut before Sam had a chance to finish. He shoved the phone in his pocket. With his prosthetic already on Daniel was able to get out of bed and go to the door. Before he could open it he heard a key grinding in the door. He didn't know who they were going to send, but the man standing in his door frame was just about the last person on Earth he expected to see.

"Jack!"

"_You_," Jack spat "can call me 'Sir'."

"Whatever. Go away."

"I'd like nothing more. However, I have orders. Let's go."

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Listen here you arrogant little nut case, I didn't get dragged halfway across the country to get told to kiss off. Now I've been told to 'escort' you to the Air Base, but I wasn't given any orders about how much force to use."

"You know, Jack, you often managed to rub me the wrong way, but you were never like this. What's happened to you?"

"I don't care who you think I should be."

"You do realize that 'you' are my best friend, right?"

"So I've been told, probably why I got this piss ant assignment."

"I just wanted to remind you so that I might have a chance at being forgiven for this."

"For wha..."

Daniel lashed out with the speed of a snake and struck Jack in the face. Knocked to the floor Jack was half senseless from the surprise attack. Knowing he still had his keys in his pocket Daniel ran towards the elevator. The C-leg responded perfectly and carried him to the elevator before Jack could get back to his feet.

Getting into his car Daniel peeled out of the parking garage. He knew he had no hope of alluding the government for long, but he had to do something first before being dragged back off to war. He fished out his cell phone as it started ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and answered.

"Janet...stay where you are, I'm coming to you."

_"Daniel? Is everything okay?"_

"Haven't you heard?"

_"Heard what?"_

"Never mind, I'll be there soon."

_"Daniel...I had a message on my phone this morning from docto..."_

"Don't worry about that. I'm almost there."

_"Da..."_

For the second time that day Daniel hung up on someone trying to tell him something important. He put the phone down so he could concentrate on driving. There were two kinds of people on the streets of New York: those who had heard about the alien invasion, and those that were still blissfully clueless. It had only hit the mass media news a few minutes before Sam had called him, although NASA had known for hours.

Reaching the VA where Janet worked Daniel parked on the sidewalk and raced inside. He knew his time was short, this is where they'd look for him first. The news seemed to have spread into the VA because doctors and patients alike were crowed around the small TV in the waiting room. Daniel spotted Janet and Phil standing on the outside of the crowd.

"Daniel!" Janet cried.

"Janet, Phil, I have to talk to you."

"Daniel...I have to tell you someth..."

"Not now, Janet, please I don't have much time. Can we go to your office?"

"O...okay."

"Daniel," Phil said sternly "do you know something about all this?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Daniel took Janet's hand and practically dragged her down to her office. Once inside he tangled his hands in her hair and locked her in a deep kiss. She was so taken by surprise that she couldn't return the passionate greeting. Phil stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

"Daniel, what is going on?" Janet demanded.

"Remember that whole thing about me telling you that I'm an intergalactic time traveler?"

"Vividly."

"It's kinda true."

"'Kinda'? Daniel...how can something like that be 'kinda true'?"

"Never mind. The point is...I have to go. I have to help fix this. But I'll be back, I swear."

"Dan..." Phil started.

"Phil, I need your help. You need to get your wife and Janet and get out of the city, they will strike major cities first."

"Strike?" Phil repeated. "They are hostile?"

"Extremely."

"Daniel, why can't you come with us?" Janet asked.

"They won't let me." Daniel caught the sounds of an angry Jack barking orders in the hallway. "I have to go."

Daniel went to step out in the hall so that Jack wouldn't cause a scene and possibly detain Janet and Phil. Before he could open the door Janet caught his shirt and tugged on it. He paused and looked at her, seeing true fear in her eyes made it even more difficult for him to leave.

"Daniel...are you human?"

"One hundred percent." Daniel smiled. "I love you. Now go, get as far from the city as you can."

"I'll see you soon."

Daniel answered by giving her one last lingering kiss. He didn't notice the way Janet put her hands protectively over her lower abdomen as he bolted out the door. Daniel had assumed that his own doctor had left the message on her phone that she had tried to talk to him about. However, the call had been from a doctor of her own. Phil saw how she was standing and sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders as she stared vacantly at the empty door way.

"How far along are you?" Phil asked softly.

"Eight weeks."

"Does Daniel have any idea?"

"None."

Out in the hall Daniel truly had no idea what he was walking away from. Jack spotted him and rushed him with murderous intent. Daniel put his hands up in a placating manner and it cooled Jack's temper somewhat. He was being trailed by two more Airmen, but they weren't needed Daniel followed them peacefully.

It wasn't a long ride in the supersonic passenger jet, but it was a quiet one. Daniel wasn't any more interested in making conversation with this Jack than Jack was interested in talking to him. Once on the ground again Jack handed Daniel off to a random Colonel and disappeared back into the plane.

Daniel wasn't greeted by the Colonel in any manner. He was simply lead directly inside. Daniel was brought to a door that required a key card to be opened. Stepping inside he found Sam and Mitchell were already there. Sam's face lit up with a bright smile as she caught sight of Daniel. When she stepped up to him Daniel gave her a warm hug.

"Daniel, it's so good to see you."

"I've missed you too, Sam."

"Hey...how about a little sugar for me?" Mitchell teased as he came over. "You're walking."

"Yeah." Daniel replied dismissively as he looked around. "So...what? They brought us all this way to keep us locked up while they blindly 'take care of this'? What the hell is going on?"

"Easy, Jackson." Mitchell put his hands up. "They just wanted us all here."

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?"

"Daniel?" Sam asked in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." Daniel snapped.

Sam and Mitchell exchanged a concerned glance. Before they could confront him about his apparent anger issues an Airman came to take them to the command bunker. Daniel barely heard Mitchell and Sam's first few words to Hayes. Now confronted with the man who had ordered them separated, who refused their help, he was simply livid that they were crawling to them now that it was probably too late.

"So, what's coming next?" Hayes asked in a mocking tone.

"Death." Daniel hissed in response. "Slavery...uh...more slavery, more death."

"Look, if you want to say, "I told you so", go ahead and get if off your chest." Hayes droned. "But then you can do one of two things. You can help, or you can leave."

"Okay, bye!" Daniel snapped as he spun on his heels.

"Jackson." Mitchell said sternly.

"Right." Daniel turned back. "I forgot to say: 'I told you so!'"

"Now are you going to help or not?" Hayes asked with little interest.

Right now all Daniel could think about was how he could be helping Janet get out of New York safely. Even if they couldn't make it at least she wouldn't have to die alone when Ba'al tired of his game of cat and mouse and started the attack. His time was short and he was starting to itch with the desire to leave. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Hayes telling them that they'd recovered the Antarctic Stargate.

"Why weren't we told?!" Daniel demanded.

"You'd be surprised at some of the stuff we do around here without running it by you." Hayes chuckled.

Daniel almost lost it right on the spot. Sam picked up on his hostile body language. She positioned herself slightly between the two men to keep them from a fight. Daniel tried to calm himself, but over the past six hours his once stable life had been ripped out from under him.

"It isn't operational yet, is it?" Sam asked about the Stargate.

"Not yet, but we have our best scientists working on it."

Daniel wanted nothing more than to take Sam by the shoulders and hold her in front of Hayes and scream 'this is your best scientist right** here!**'. Once again Sam seemed to feel his anger and tried to block it.

"How quickly can you get us there?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who gave the order to keep you away from that thing." Hayes smiled smugly. "Erasing the time line is not an option."

"Then why are we here?!" Daniel snarled.

Daniel was only half listen to Hayes as he explained what he wanted from them. Sam was quick to come up with a plan that had a marginal chance at working. As the conversation came to a close he noticed that Hammond was among those hauled in to deal with the situation. Daniel got the feeling from the way Hammond didn't acknowledge him that the General had gotten into some hot water over him. It helped calm him to think that Hammond had probably done everything that he could before now to fulfill his request of seeing Sam and Mitchell again.

Glad to have the tense meeting over and to have at least a semi plausible course of action Daniel followed Mitchell out in the hall. They were following behind a Major who was going to make arrangements to get them to Andrew's where the F-15s were waiting for them. Sam caught up with Daniel and when Mitchell and the Major started to discuss the details of the trip to Andrew's she cornered him against the wall.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Sam hissed in a whisper.

"The world is coming to an end...weren't you listing?"

"No, I mean with you. What was all that about in there? What's happened to you?"

Daniel took a breath to lie, but he realized that he simply didn't have the strength to do so. He looked over at Mitchell who was now in a full fledged argument with the Major about the time they were wasting. Bringing his eyes back to Sam he flashed her a sad smile which only served to make her more anxious.

"I'm dying, Sam."

"Dying?"

"I've been given an aggressive primitive neuroectodermal carcinoma of the central nervous system. Basically untreatable cancer."

"Wait, you...you've 'been given'?"

"I've been murdered, Sam. It's just taking a while to prove fatal."

"How long?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"A month if I'm lucky, but I could die tomorrow...of course I guess we all could."

"What are we going to do?"

"Hopeful we're going to save the world one last time..."


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue

Daniel sat at his desk trying to work out what order the photos taken of the latest ruin went in. Usually Sam was better at taking pictures that made sense. However he couldn't even tell which way up these ones were supposed to be.

He sighed and put the large stack of photos down. Daniel had his left leg cross over his right so that his ankle rested on top of the opposite knee. He had started sitting this way lately without really knowing why. He'd also developed a habit of rubbing at his left shin when he was sitting at his desk frustrated with something.

It felt wonderful to know that Ba'al's execution had gone off without a hitch and that the Goa'uld threat was all but over. However, it still had left him with an empty feeling, like he'd lost something. Shrugging off the feeling Daniel got up and collected the photos. There was no way of getting around it he was going to have to ask her if she remembered how they were supposed to go before he had any chance of translating them.

Walking through the halls of the SGC Daniel kept his attention buried in the photos, as if they were suddenly going to make sense to him on the short trip from his office to Sam's lab. He knew his way by heart so he knew exactly where to turn without paying attention. What he didn't know was that someone was turning that same corner in the opposite direction.

Daniel slammed into someone and was knocked back to the floor. He landed hard and the photos scattered. It took him a moment to reorient himself. A hand suddenly appeared in his field of vision to help him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Jackson."

Looking up Daniel locked eyes with a young man with a bright honest smile. It took Daniel a moment to take his hand and accept the offer to be helped up. The man looked so familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face. He wore the stripes of a Colonel and several colour of honour.

"Do I...do I know you?" Daniel asked.

"I think 'know' is a strong word, Sir. However, I have been stationed at the SGC for nearly eight years now. So I'm sure you've seen me around. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, it happens to me more than I'd like to admit."

"Well SG-1 does have a reputation from being...uh...distracted at times, Sir."

"Please don't call me, 'Sir'. 'Daniel' will do just fine."

"Of course, nice to meet you, Daniel."

"Likewise...uh..."

"David, David Talis."

"Nice to meet you, David."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I just want to thank EVERYONE who has followed myself, Daniel, Janet, and David on this extraordinary journey. Giggle. When I first had this idea it was just going to be a quick five or so chapter story about Daniel's physical recovery from the amputation. It was feedback from all you wonderful readers that caused me to strive to make this story something more. So I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for making this story the fun ride that it was!

Over 400 reviews...I'm just floored by that. You have no idea how much it warms my heart. Makes all those nights I stayed up till 3 am trying to figure out this story worth every sleepless minute. I hope you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it!

HUGS to ALL my readers!!


End file.
